ENTRE IRMÃOS
by Days3
Summary: Bella passou um ano inteiro em Paris escrevendo cartas para sua melhor amiga Alice... e suspirando de amores pelo belo Emmett Cullen.Agora ela está de volta, determinada a fazer com que Emmett repare nela custe o que custar.Mas tem Edward, o irmão de...
1. Uma Americana em Paris

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Uma americana em Paris <strong>

_**25 de agosto **_

_**algum lugar do oceano Atlântico**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Ainda não consigo acreditar que estou de verdade — e finalmente — a caminho de Paris. Quando papai me deixou no aeroporto hoje cedinho ainda era noite, e eu me sentia tão sonolenta que mal conseguia raciocinar. _

_Na verdade todas as poucas energias que eu tinha naquele momento estavam sendo utilizadas para não pensar em você sabe bem quem: Emmett Cullen._

_Na noite passada Emmett convidou Tanya Denali para uma festinha particular. Só eles dois. Eu os vi da janela do meu quarto perambulando pela varanda da piscina. Chegaram até a dividir uma espreguiçadeira — como se os Cullen não tivessem muitas! Talvez, a intenção dos inocentes pombinhos fosse só economizar espreguiçadeiras._

_Tanya, com seu rosto perfeito de modelo, seus cabelos loiros impecáveis descendo como uma cascata dourada até a altura do queixo, e um vestido tão justo e cavado que beirava a indecência. Você conhece a Tanya, sempre provocante... Fiquei tão furiosa! Afinal, era a minha última noite em Forks antes de ir embora por um ano inteirinho. Idiota que eu sou. Tinha pensado que talvez, só talvez, Emmett me convidasse para uma festa íntima de despedida._

_Tudo bem, sonhe, sonhe, Isabella... Como se eu pudesse competir com Tanya Denali!_

_Quando Emmett e Tanya começaram a se beijar, bati minha janela com força e puxei a cortina de rolo para baixo, já tinha visto o suficiente._

_Aí tentei fazer o que você me sugeriu uma vez: escrever num pedaço de papel os piores defeitos de Emmett. Mas não consegui me lembrar de nenhum — a não ser seu interesse por Tanya. Então, em vez dos defeitos, comecei a listar tudo o que adoro nele. Acabei escrevendo quatro páginas inteiras! E teria escrito mais, mas minha caneta ficou sem tinta. Coloquei a lista num envelope junto com uma foto de jornal de Emmett em seu uniforme de rúgbi._

_Para falar a verdade, quase dei um pulo na casa dos Cullen na noite passada. Eu estava voltando de umas compras de última hora (ouvi um desagradável boato de que não dá para conseguir manteiga de amendoim decente na França, e resolvi fazer o meu estoque) quando dei de cara com Edward Cullen, que saía para dar a sua corrida diária. Edward me pediu que passasse lá mais tarde para dizer tchau, depois que eu terminasse de fazer as malas._

_Eu tinha decidido ir, mas mudei de idéia quando percebi que Tanya já estava lá. Não fazia o menor sentido ir só para ver o Edward. Eu o vi todos os dias no semestre passado inteiro — ele era da minha classe —, e neste verão continuamos a tropeçar um com o outro no lago ou em passeios de bicicleta. Edward sabe que sou fissurada no irmão dele, e acho que isso o deixa meio constrangido._

_Tenho uma leve suspeita de que o Edward nunca nem sequer saiu com uma garota. Você não acha? Quando não está estudando, está correndo. Emmett e Edward são tão diferentes! É difícil acreditar que sejam irmãos, e muito menos que Emmett tenha só um ano a mais do que Edward._

_Bom, chega de falar de mim e da minha patética e inexistente vida amorosa. Estou indo para Paris! Escreva logo. Já morro de saudades de você._

_Com amor,_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 de setembro<strong>_

_**Rive Gauche**_

_**(que quer dizer "margem esquerda"!)**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Bonjour! Aqui estou sentada num café, bebericando um café au lait e observando esses estudantes franceses incrivelmente charmosos. Quase todos fumam, o que eu acho indecente, mas parecem tão intensos curvados sobre suas xícaras e conversando uns com os outros como se estivessem resolvendo os problemas do mundo! Até consigo entender uma palavra ou outra do que dizem, mas eles falam muito mais rápido do que nós falávamos aí, nas nossas aulas. Chega a parecer uma língua completamente diferente._

_Minha família anfitriã, os Thibault, é superlegal. Eles fazem com que me sinta totalmente em casa. Tenho o meu próprio quarto e o meu próprio banheiro. Não é demais?_

_A maioria das minhas aulas — matemática, ciência, história — é em francês, e eu tenho aulas especiais de reforço pra desenvolver o meu francês mais rápido e poder acompanhar o ritmo dos outros alunos. Também tenho uma monitora pra me dar uma força na lição de casa. Ela é o máximo. Seu nome é Gianna, e tem dezenove anos. Mesmo sendo só três anos mais velha do que a gente, Gianna é tão madura e sofisticada! Você não ia acreditar no que ela veste pra ir à escola: parece até que está indo a um desfile de moda em vez de ao lycèe (é assim que eles chamam o colégio aqui)._

_Vou fazer compras com Gianna neste fim de semana. Ela disse que vai ser uma boa experiência de aprendizado pra mim, um bom jeito de praticar conversação e ter um contato mais íntimo com a cultura francesa. Vamos à Printemps, uma das grandes lojas de departamentos de Paris, e depois a uma das butiques favoritas dela. Não vejo a hora!_

_E quais são as novas por aí? Você tem visto o Emmett na escola? Ele está saindo com alguma garota? Imagino que sendo um terceiranista ele não tenha tempo pra meninas do segundo colegial como nós — exceto, claro, Tanya Denali. Conte tudo na próxima carta, e não me poupe dos detalhes trágicos. _

_Com amor,_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 de setembro<strong>_

_**Versalhes**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Cá estamos em Versalhes, que fica a uns vinte quilômetros de Paris, numa excursão da minha classe. Aqui em Versalhes tem um palais (um palácio) construído por um rei da França há mais de três séculos. É imenso, muito maior que a mansão dos Cullen, e tem um corredor quilométrico com janelas ao longo de um dos lados e espelhos do outro. O teto é curvo como um arco, que nem um túnel, e há pinturas no forro. É deslumbrante._

_Desde que cheguei à Franca vi um monte de construções maravilhosas, até bem mais antigas, mas esta aqui desbanca todas. Depois de passearmos bastante pelo palácio, a gente — o pessoal da minha classe e eu — se sentou nos jardins e fez um belo piquenique. Fiquei pensando em como antes de vir para cá eu não conseguia sequer imaginar uma casa maior ou mais bonita que a mansão dos Cullen. Mas comparada ao Palácio de Versalhes a casa deles parece menor do que a casinha em que meu pai e eu moramos._

_Ops, o pessoal já está entrando no ônibus. Preciso ir._

_Beijos carinhosos,_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 de setembro<strong>_

_**Do café da Escola Internacional**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Já terminei de lanchar e ainda tenho um tempinho antes da próxima aula. Eu não ia mesmo conseguir esperar até de noite pra contar a você o que fiz. Decidi que já está na hora de esquecer Emmett Cullen de uma vez por todas. Não posso continuar alimentando essa obsessão que está me destruindo!_

_Acho que o fato de morar numa casinha nos fundos da mansão dele tornou as coisas muito piores. Ás vezes eu achava que conhecia o Emmett tão bem depois de observá-lo por todos esses anos que acabava tendo centenas de conversas imaginárias com ele dentro da minha cabeça. Até sonhava com Emmett. Mas na vida real, sempre que calhava de estarmos no mesmo lugar na mesma hora era como se eu fosse completamente invisível pra ele._

_Eu sabia que se continuasse por mais tempo a ler a lista de qualidades que tinha escrito sobre Emmett e a admirar sua foto antes de dormir, como tenho feito todas as noites desde que cheguei aqui, nunca iria parar de amá-lo. Por isso — sei que você não vai acreditar — na noite passada rasguei a droga da lista e a droga da fotografia, e até mesmo o envelope em que eu guardava as duas, e joguei tudo no cesto do lixo._

_Mas quando adormeci não consegui parar de sonhar com ele. Eu estava nadando com Emmett na piscina dos Cullen. Emmett usava um colete salva-vidas vermelho, e eu vestia um maiô atrevidíssimo (bem do tipo que Tanya Denali usaria). Estávamos brincando de pega-pega e expirrando água um no outro, nos divertindo à beça. De repente percebi que conseguia respirar debaixo d'água feito uma sereia, e Emmett também. Ficamos um tempo no fundo da piscina e então ele me beijou, ainda debaixo d'água_

_Aí eu acordei. _

_Alice, o que você acha que isso significa? Será que estou pirando de vez?_

_Quando acordei, peguei os pedaços da fotografia no cesto do lixo e juntei de volta com durex. A lista de qualidades eu deixei lá mesmo. Afinal, já sei de cor._

_Saudades. _

_Grosses bises, _

_Isabella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 de outubro <strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Arranjei um novo nome: Bella. Ninguém aqui na França consegue pronunciar direito o meu nome, e me cansei de ficar soletrando uma vez atrás da outra. Gianna sugeriu que eu adotasse um nome francês, e gostei da idéia._

_O que você acha?_

_Eu adorei, e estou planejando manter esse nome mesmo quando voltar para Forks. Me sinto uma pessoa diferente aqui em Paris, e portanto é mais do que justo que eu tenha um nome novo também._

_Escreva logo._

_Com amor,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 de outubro <strong>_

_**Chez les Thibault**_

_Querido papai,_

_Estou sentada aqui na escrivaninha do meu quarto na casa dos Thibault, dando um tempo nos estudos. Madame Thibault fez um jantar incrível pra gente hoje: galinha assada, verduras, arroz, salada e torta de maçã de sobremesa. Eu sei que falando assim não soa tão incrível, mas sei lá, parece que na França tudo tem um sabor melhor (sem querer menosprezar os seus talentos culinários, pai). Acho que é o jeito de eles usarem os temperos, ou talvez os ingredientes sejam mais frescos._

_Às vezes vou ao mercado com madame Thibault. Ela não faz as compras em um supermercado como nós fazemos aí. São dúzias de barracas com diferentes frutas e verduras, e várias delas só têm queijos (alguns queijos são realmente fedidos, mas a maioria é uma delícia)._

_Madame Thibault também vai todos os dias à padaria pra comprar pão fresquinho. Hmmm, eu adoro! Tão crocante por fora e tão fofinho por dentro!_

_Mas não è só a comida e a língua que são diferentes aqui, pai. É tudo! Estou tão feliz por você ter me deixado vir! Eu sei que não deve ter sido nada fácil economizar o dinheiro necessário para eu poder passar este ano no exterior, e apreciei muito isso da sua parte._

_Sinto que estou mudando rápido, um pouco a cada dia, e não só por estar aprendendo francês. Em parte é pelo fato de morar com os Thibault, especialmente madame Thibault. Ela é tão legal — ela própria diz que é minha maman française, minha mãe francesa. Sabe, pai, até vir pra cá eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta de uma mãe. Não que você não tenha feito um ótimo trabalho me criando sozinho depois que a mamãe morreu. Mas é que agora, aqui na França, sinto que estou tendo uma oportunidade muito especial de amadurecer e aprender mais sobre mim mesma._

_Acho que esse é o meu jeito cheio de rodeios de dizer obrigada a você._

_Amo você, papaizinho._

_Bella_

_P.S.: Por acaso você tem visto o Emmett Cullen? Diga a ele que mandei um oi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manhã do dia de Natal <strong>_

_**Forks**_

_Queridíssima Isabella,_

_Sem você fica bastante solitário por aqui, principalmente no Natal. Mas os Cullen ficaram com pena deste pobre e triste viúvo e me convidaram para ceiar. A ceia deles é sempre deliciosa e farta — tenho certeza de que com essa refeição vou poder ficar sem comer até o Ano Novo! _

_Me lembro de que há alguns anos eu me sentia constrangido como convidado na casa deles, já que os meus pais haviam sido empregados dos pais do sr. Cullen. Mas eles sempre me trataram como um vizinho, e não como o filho do antigo chofer e da antiga cozinheira da família. Além do mais, quando a sua mãe morreu e você era só uma criancinha eles foram especialmente amáveis. Abaixaram para quase nada o aluguel desta casinha nos fundos da mansão deles, que como você sabe era a antiga cocheira dos Cullen, e colocaram a babá dos garotos pra dar uma olhada em você também. Se não fosse por eles, acho que eu não teria conseguido terminar a faculdade de direito. Não sei por que tenho pensado tanto no passado nestes dias — deve ser por causa das férias, sempre um tempo de reminiscências._

_Adoro receber as suas cartas e ler sobre as suas aventuras na França. A viagem de bicicleta pelo Vale do Loire deve ter sido fantástica. Eu preguei os cartões postais dos chateaux naquele mural em cima do meu computador. É difícil acreditar que havia gente morando nesses enormes castelos de pedra centenas de anos atrás. Fico muito feliz por você ter tido essa chance de vê-los._

_A sra. Cullen sempre me pergunta por você. Ela manda beijos carinhosos, assim como o resto dos Cullen. Todos sentimos muito a sua falta, Isabella, especialmente no dia de Natal._

_Com amor, _

_Papai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dia de Ano Novo<strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Tive um réveillon maravilhoso. Minha monitora, Gianna, armou um encontro de verdade pra mim! Seus tios e primos vieram a Paris para passar as festas de fim de ano, e o primo de Gianna, Philippe, é só um ano mais velho que a gente — e é lindo! Ele me levou pra jantar num pequeno bistrô supercharmoso. Depois subimos ao topo da Torre Eiffel e de lá assistimos aos fogos de artifício. Foi demais!_

_Philippe até me beijou à meia-noite. Eu nunca tinha beijado um garoto fumante. Mas o mais estranho é que mesmo sendo tudo tão romântico, tão perfeito — fora o gosto de cigarro —, não senti nada de especial por Philippe. Acho que pra ele foi a mesma coisa. O que importa é que nos tornamos bons amigos, e Philippe me convidou pra visitá-lo lá onde ele mora, a Provença, no sul da França._

_Gostaria tanto que você pudesse vir também! Você ia adorar tudo isto aqui, tenho certeza._

_Amor e milhões de beijos,_

_Bella_

_P.S.: Você foi a alguma festa de réveillon? Se foi, quem mais estava por lá? Por acaso alguém com as iniciais Em.C.?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 de Março <strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_No sábado passado à noite eu saí com um dos garotos da minha classe de literatura francesa. Ele me levou à Disneylândia de Paris, e agente acabou ficando. Bernard não fala nada de inglês, mas meu francês já está bom o suficiente pra me comunicar muito bem com qualquer pessoa. Bernard me lembra um pouco o Emmett. Ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros em uma das voltas de trem-fantasma, e eu tentei imaginar que era o Emmett. Mas não funcionou. Não que isso tenha me surpreendido. Quero dizer, se fosse assim tão fácil encontrar um substituto pro Emmett, então é porque eu não estaria realmente apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo?_

_Vamos ter um bom feriado na semana que vem lá na escola, e vou aproveitar pra visitar o Philippe na Provença. Gostaria que você pudesse vir junto. Sinto falta de ter a minha melhor amiga por perto pra conversar. Responda logo._

_Beijos,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>19 de abril <strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Uau! O sul da França é de tirar o fôlego! Um monte de vilarejos com aquelas casinhas de pedra que fazem você se sentir na Idade Média (e na verdade algumas delas são mesmo da Idade Média). E a comida! A mãe de Philippe, madame Pujolas, é ainda melhor cozinheira que madame Thibault — e olha que isso não é pouca coisa!_

_O mais estranho é que apesar de ter a sensação de estar o tempo todo comendo, na verdade eu até perdi alguns quilos. Acho que é porque aqui eles comem menos carne e porções menores, e além disso ninguém lancha entre as refeições. Todo mundo conversa durante a jantar, comendo devagarzinho e saboreando cada bocado._

_Voltei pra Paris na semana passada e me senti como se estivesse chegando em casa. Quando for independente acho que vou querer morar em Paris. É tão cosmopolita! Além do mais, não posso me tornar uma jornalista famosa morando toda a minha vida em Forks, atolada no meio do estado de Washington. Não há muitas notícias por ai pra se escrever a respeito._

_Por falar em notícia, aí vai a maior de todas (deixei por último de propósito): tingi o meu cabelo! Gianna me levou ao cabeleireiro dela. Eu estava tão amedrontada que quando o colorista terminou morri de medo de me olhar no espelho. Mas ficou ótimo! Aquela cor de burro quando foge não dava mais pé. Ele continua sendo castanho, mas muito mais vivo, e agora tem também umas mechas douradas. Acho que iluminou bastante o meu rosto._

_E não foi só a cor do cabelo que eu mudei: também fiz algumas inovações nas minhas orelhas. Gianna disse que elas são bonitas, e me convenceu a perfurá-las. Adoro os dois pequenos botões de ouro que estou usando agora. Daqui a umas duas semanas já vou poder usar qualquer tipo de brinco que quiser. A Gianna até já me deu de presente umas argolas de ouro chiquérrimas. Mal posso esperar pra experimentar. Ela sempre diz que eu tenho um jeito très élégante, muito elegante._

_Gianna também quis me dar um conjunto de maquiagem novo pra combinar com a nova cor do meu cabelo, e me levou pra comprar quilos de cosméticos. Ela disse que as cores do meu estojo estavam todas erradas, e tinha toda a razão. Acho que eu andava usando rímel demais, e o meu batom era muito berrante. No dia seguinte, na escola, reparei que os garotos me olhavam com o canto do olhos quando eu passava por eles. Bernard me convidou pra sair de novo, mas recusei. Ele me lembra demais o Emmett, e eu estou fazendo de tudo pra parar de pensar nele._

_Já faz um bom tempo que mandei ao Emmett um cartão-postal, mas até hoje ele não respondeu. Nem sei se chegou a receber. Daria pra você perguntar a ele na próxima vez que o encontrar? Tente fazer a coisa parecer casual, tipo "E então, você teve alguma noticia da Isabella?"._

_Escreva logo._

_Saudades,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 de junho <strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Você consegue imaginar a força que eu tenho feito pra me esquecer do Emmett? Pois bem, no outro dia eu estava conversando com a Gianna a respeito dele e ela não entendia por que eu quero esquecê-lo._

_"Por que você simplesmente não vai atrás dele?", sugeriu._

_Tentei explicar que no semestre que vem Emmett vai ser um sênior e eu vou ser apenas uma júnior. E que ele é o garoto mais rico e mais popular da Forks High School, e que eu sou, bom... nem a mais rica nem a mais bela das garotas._

_Gianna disse que o segredo é ser misteriosa, se fazer mais tentadora e sedutora. Ela me mostrou como girar a cabeça para olhar para um garoto e como lhe lançar um sorriso misterioso, mais ou menos um meio-sorriso. Disse que nenhum homem consegue resistir a um sorriso desses. No dia seguinte eu pratiquei o meu sorriso misterioso na escola — e ela estava certa! Antes do dia ter terminado dois garotos já tinham me convidado pra sair!_

_As minhas provas finais são na semana que vem, e depois delas acabou-se o ano letivo. E agora, as notícias mais quentes do dia: papai disse que posso ficar com os Thibault por todo o verão! E o melhor de tudo é que eles estão indo para a Grécia em agosto e vão me levar junto! Estou tão excitada com isso! Não me esqueci de que nós duas estávamos planejando fazer algo juntas neste verão, mas, Alice, eu não podia perder essa chance. Não sei quando vou ter uma nova oportunidade de voltar a Europa, e muito menos de ir à Grécia. Espero que você não fique brava comigo... _

_Com amor, _

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 de julho <strong>_

_**Auvergne**_

_Querida Alice, _

_No fim de semana passado fui com uma turma da escola fazer um passeio no campo, no Centre — é assim que eles chamam a região central da França. Fomos de ônibus até o topo do Le Puy-de-Dôme, um enorme vulcão extinto. Dava pra enxergar num raio de dezenas de quilômetros. Há muitos lagos e vulcões extintos naquela região. Do nosso ponto de observação os vulcões pareciam montanhas de sorvete verde com uma enorme colherada arrancada dos cumes. _

_Claro que isso me fez pensar no Depot e no quanto eu tenho saudades dos cremosos e deliciosos milk-shakes duplos deles. Acho que é absolutamente impossível encontrar um milk-shake decente em toda a França._

_O interior deste país é tão diferente de tudo o que eu jà vi! Acho que também há vulcões nos Estados Unidos (perto de Forks com certeza não), só que nunca tive chance de ver nenhum. Estar em um lugar tão diferente faz eu me sentir diferente também. E aí eu me pergunto: se eu ficasse na França pelo resto da minha vida, será que sempre ia sentir falta dos sorvetes do Depot, ou no fim acabaria me esquecendo completamente de tudo relacionado a Forks? (com exceção de você, claro!)_

_Às vezes me sinto tão sozinha... Sei que soa estranho dizer isso logo depois de ter contado a você que fiz uma excursão com uma turma de amigos aqui. Mas sinto falta de poder olhar pela janela do meu quarto e ver a piscina dos Cullen, de ficar olhando o Emmett nadar crawl... Ele atravessava a piscina que nem uma lancha, deixando um sulco na água atrás de si (tudo bem, estou exagerando um pouquinho)._

_Mas em outros momentos não tenho nenhuma vontade de voltar pra casa. Sinto que aprendi muitas coisas neste ano que passou — sobre a vida, sobre mim mesma —, e tenho medo de que tudo isso fique no aeroporto de Paris quando eu for embora daqui._

_Fiquei contente por você ter gostado do meu novo nome. Papai se recusa a usá-lo quando me escreve. Eu relembro a ele em todas as novas cartas, mas não adianta._

_Hoje à tarde vou à piscina pública. Em geral as pessoas aqui adoram nadar, e há montes de piscinas públicas em Paris._

_O que tem acontecido aí em Forks neste verão? Os Cullen foram para a sua casa de campo, como de costume? Tem alguém entrando de bico na piscina da mansão enquanto eles estão fora? Me conte todas as novidades._

_Milhares de beijos e abraços,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 de agosto <strong>_

_**Mikonos**_

_Querida Alice,_

_As ilhas gregas são um paraíso! Chegamos a Atenas na semana passada e ficamos lá dez dias. Foi fascinante, mas a cidade é tão fumacenta que chega a ser difícil respirar. Como se não bastasse o mal que isso faz à saúde das pessoas, a poluição está corroendo as ruínas da acrópole. Uma tristeza._

_Nos últimos dias estivemos pulando de ilha em ilha, de barco de uma para a outra. Alguns desses dias nós passamos inteirinhos na praia, outros dedicamos a explorar as ruínas antigas. Comprei um livro sobre mitologia grega. É tão legal ler sobre um lugar quando você está nele de verdade! Gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Você ia adorar tudo — menos a comida, sempre encharcada de azeite de oliva (argh!)._

_Vou chegar aí em Forks alguns dias antes de as aulas recomeçarem. Não consigo acreditar que vamos ser juniores! Senti tanto a sua falta neste ano, Alice... Não vejo a hora de poder mostrar a você todas as roupas que comprei na França. Não têm nada a ver com as coisas que você pode encontrar nas lojas de Forks. Com estas roupas, o meu novo cabelo e o meu novo look, tenho certeza de que o Emmett não vai ser capaz de resistir. Veremos. _

_Com amor,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 de agosto<strong>_

_Queridíssima Isabella,_

_Eu pretendia que o dia da sua volta ao lar fosse muito especial, mas infelizmente tenho de fazer uma viagem de negócios. Vou pegar um avião justo na sexta-feira, só umas poucas horas antes de você chegar. Perguntei à sra. Cullen se Emmett ou Edward não poderiam me levar de carro até o aeroporto e já aproveitar pra pegar você. Ela me garantiu que não vai ser nenhum problema. Que ironia, ter um dos Cullen nos servindo de chofer: que inversão de papéis!_

_Só vou ficar fora uma noite, de maneira que vamos poder passar juntos a maior parte do fim de semana antes de você recomeçar a escola segunda-feira._

_Espero que Forks não seja entediante demais depois de um ano de Paris. Peguei alguns vídeos pra gente, e aperfeiçoei o meu molho bêarnaise. Estou tão feliz por você estar voltando!_

_Com amor, _

_Papai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 de agosto <strong>_

_**Paris**_

_Querida Alice,_

_Não consigo acreditar que este meu ano no exterior está quase no fim. Continuo com medo de que quando eu chegar em Forks a nova Bella desapareça e eu volte a ser a velha e sem-graça Isabella — aquela menina de quinze anos desajeitada, deselegante e insegura que seguia Emmett Cullen que nem um cachorrinho pra todo canto. _

_Não vejo a hora de ver você! Os Thibault me ofereceram um despedida, e parecia que todo mundo sabia exatamente o que me dar de presente: roupas, brincos e mais roupas. Vou ser a júnior mais bem vestida da história da Forks High School!_

_Até breve!_

_Beijos,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oie meninas

Eu sei que esse capítulo é como se fosse uma introdução, são as cartas enviadas e recebidas da Bella na França, mas no próximo capitulo, vai ser ela já chegando em Forks.

Adoroo essa história, espero que vocês também *-*

Para aqueles que eu avisei que iria postar na segunda, me desculpe, mas realmente não deu pra postar

Morreu nestes dias um vizinho nosso aqui :/

É triste quando um rapaz de apenas 24 anos morre, a gente nunca espera o fim de alguem mais novo,

por isso o choque =[

Enfim, Deus sabe o que faz

Espero reviews de vocês,

Bjcas,

**Days3.**_  
><em>


	2. A Volta da filha Pródiga

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - A Volta da filha Pródiga <strong>

Quando saí do avião em Forks, Washington, lutei para acalmar meu coração disparado. Mal podia esperar para ver Emmett - e para ele me ver. A nova eu: Bella.

Passei pela alfândega como um zumbi, peguei minhas malas na esteira rolante e me juntei à multidão no portão que dava para o saguão terminal. Olhei para a confusa massa de rostos ao meu redor. Onde estava Emmett? A carta de papai não tinha dado certeza de que Emmett estaria lá para me receber, mas eu tinha desejado isso com tanta intensidade no avião durante toda a viagem que terminara por me convencer de que tudo aconteceria exatamente como nos meus sonhos.

Claro, Emmett estaria procurando pela mesma velha Isabella, aquela menina sem graça de rabo-de-cavalo. Quando me visse, me olharia com aquele desejo mal disfarçado no canto do olho — ou talvez nem sequer me reconhecesse. Então, quando finalmente percebesse quem eu era, ficaria chocado, sem fala. Eu lhe lançaria o sorriso misterioso que aprendera com Gianna, e ele se tornaria meu para sempre...

Meus olhos continuaram a esquadrinhar a multidão. Ele tinha de estar lá em algum lugar. Tinha de estar. De repente escutei uma familiar voz masculina gritar "Isabella!" com toda força.

- Papai!

Ele me agarrou com um apertado abraço de urso e me espremeu até eu mal conseguir respirar. Meus olhos ficaram rasos d'água. Eu sabia que ele tinha sentido muito a minha falta, mas não tinha notado o quanto _eu _tinha sentido falta dele até aquele momento.

- Você não se lembra, pai? — perguntei quando por fim pude respirar de novo. — Agora é Bella. Não Isabella.

- Tudo o que você quiser amor — disse ele, apressado. — Mas olha só pra você! Você está linda! — continuou, agarrando minha mão. — Filhinha, sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas tenho de correr. Meu avião sai agora, e todo mundo já está embarcando. Estou feliz por ter pelo menos conseguido ver você. Quando descobri que o seu vôo estava atrasado fiquei com medo de que a gente se desencontrasse completamente.

- E onde está o Emmett? — perguntei. — Pensei que ele viesse com você.

- Emmett estava ocupado. Edward veio no lugar dele — respondeu papai.

Foi só então que reparei em Edward bem atrás dele. Tentei esconder minha decepção por ele estar lá em vez de seu irmão.

— Preciso ir — repetiu meu pai. — Amo você, filhinha.

Ele pegou sua pasta e sua sacola de viagem do chão, me deu outro abraço de esmigalhar os ossos e correu para o portão de embarque.

Edward só me olhava fixo, sem dizer nada. Mas não levei a mal. Eu sabia que ele era de poucas palavras. Sempre tinha sido. Mesmo quando éramos criancinhas e brincávamos juntos ele raramente falava mais do que o estritamente necessário. Aquilo não me incomodava. Era o jeito dele, tudo bem.

- Oi, Edward — cumprimentei. — Obrigada por vir me pegar.

- É um prazer — ele replicou.

Edward pegou as minhas malas e nos dirigimos para a saída e depois para o estacionamento. Ele ia andando uns poucos passos à minha frente, abrindo caminho no lotadíssimo aeroporto.

- Como vai o Emmett? — perguntei pelas costas dele.

- Na mesma — respondeu Edward. — Agora exatamente está no treino de rúgbi. Ele vai ser o capitão do time neste ano.

- Mas as aulas nem começaram — observei.

- É, mas a maioria dos times escolares já começou a treinar.

Embora minha mente estivesse centrada em Emmett e em como ele reagiria à nova eu, não pude deixar de notar que Edward também tinha feito as suas mudanças naquele ano que se passara desde que eu partira.

Ele estava mais alto do que eu me lembrava, e caminhava através da multidão com um ar de autoconfiança que antes não tinha. Há não muito tempo Edward era um bocó magricela que dependia de seu irmão grandalhão para protegê-lo dos trogloditas da escola.

Eu trouxera duas malas enormes cheias de roupas novas, maquiagens e lembranças, e sabia que elas pesavam uma tonelada. Mas Edward as carregou como se estivessem vazias. _Ele deve ter andado praticando musculação, _pensei enquanto reparava em seus bíceps que se salientavam sob a manga da camiseta. Ele não era tão musculoso quanto Emmett — nem de longe —, mas ninguém poderia mais descrevê-lo como um magricela fracote.

Edward jogou minhas malas na traseira de seu jipe preto. Foi bom ele não ter pego o Miata vermelho de sua mãe: as malas nunca teriam cabido.

Quando finalmente saíamos do estacionamento do aeroporto, Edward falou.

- Quase não reconheci você.

- É o meu cabelo — eu disse.

- Não — replicou ele. — Não é só o cabelo.

- Os brincos? — perguntei, passando um dedo pela argola de ouro na minha orelha esquerda.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, continuando a me olhar com a máxima freqüência possível enquanto dirigia.

— As roupas então? — tentei novamente.

Antes daquele meu ano no exterior eu quase sempre usava jeans folgados e camisetas. Agora estava vestida com um elegante _tailleur _preto, uma roupa que dificilmente seria vista numa garota de Forks. Eu tinha levado horas para escolher aquele traje.

— Não, também não é isso — insistiu Edward, arregalando os olhos. — É realmente estranho. Você parece tão diferente, tão...

Eu me virei e lancei a ele o meu sorriso misterioso. Precisava praticar um pouco para ter certeza de que tinha pego bem o jeito antes de usá-lo com Emmett. Uma buzina rugiu atrás de nós avisando a Edward que o farol tinha ficado verde.

- E aonde vamos agora? — perguntei, ajustando meu cinto de segurança.

- Ué, você não quer ir pra sua casa? — se surpreendeu Edward.

Se Emmett estivesse na casa dele, eu teria ido para a minha direto, que nem uma abelha para a sua colméia. Mas com papai viajando e Emmett no treino de rúgbi, voltar para a nossa pequena ex-cocheira atrás da mansão dos Cullen era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

- Não podemos ir a algum outro lugar? — perguntei.

- Claro. Onde você quiser — respondeu Edward com uma encolhida de ombros. — Do que você sentiu mais falta enquanto esteve fora?

- Do Depot — retorqui sem hesitação. — Agora mesmo eu daria conta tranqüilamente de um _milk-shake _duplo com todas as coberturas a que tenho direito.

- Você sabe que o Depot demora pacas — advertiu Edward.

- O serviço não melhorou nada?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Absolutamente nada. Faz parte da atmosfera do lugar. Se melhorasse não seria mais o Depot.

- Bom, não quero que você perca toda a sua tarde comigo se for demorar uma eternidade...

- Na verdade eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Tenho treino na pista de corrida da escola. Já estou me preparando para o torneio estadual, e não posso faltar. Não sei se daria para ir ao Depot, depois levar você pra casa e ainda chegar a tempo no treino.

- Tive uma idéia melhor — falei animada. — Vou com você pra escola depois do Depot e depois do seu treino você me leva pra casa. Tá bom assim?

Eu sabia que o time de rúgbi de Emmett ia estar praticando no campo da escola: talvez eu conseguisse vê-lo por lá.

- Mas, você não está cansada? — perguntou Edward surpreso.

- Um pouco — respondi honestamente —, mas ao mesmo tempo estou tão excitada por estar de volta que me sinto energizada.

O que eu não disse a ele foi que a idéia de finalmente ver Emmett depois de um ano longe era o suficiente para me fazer perder o sono por uma semana.

— Então, ao Depot! — exclamou Edward, dobrando à direita em um cruzamento.

Eu não esperava que Edward dissesse mais nada. Afinal, era Emmett o irmão charmoso e espirituoso. Edward era o quietão. E desde que ele e eu havíamos começado o colegial, tínhamos parado de conversar como fazíamos em crianças. Acho que isso tinha acontecido, sobretudo por minha culpa. Antes mesmo de ter chegado à oitava série eu já sofria de uma paixonite obsessiva por Emmett, e sempre que me encontrava com Edward o bombardeava com perguntas a respeito de seu irmão: onde anda Emmett? com quem ele está? a que horas ele volta?... Provavelmente Edward tinha se enchido das minhas perguntas.

Mas dessa vez ele me surpreendeu.

— Sabe, eu nunca disse isso, mas realmente admiro você por ter saído um ano inteiro de Forks — disse ele.

— Foi divertido e assustador ao mesmo tempo - repliquei. - Mas apesar de estar vivendo mil experiências novas e conhecendo um monte de gente, mesmo assim eu realmente sentia falta de... bem, sentia falta de todo mundo.

— Talvez eu logo tenha chance de viajar também, de ver o mundo. Sabe, os Cullen estão vivendo em Forks há mais de cem anos. A mesma casa, a mesma cidade, a mesma igreja, as mesmas escolas. Tenho planos de ser o primeiro Cullen a romper com esse esquema.

Era estranho aquele jeito de Edward falar da sua própria família. Os Cullen isso, os Cullen aquilo, como se ele não se sentisse um verdadeiro membro daquele clã. Completamente diferente de Emmett, que parecia mais do que satisfeito com o seu status.

- E o Emmett? — perguntei, olhando para a rua pela janela como quem não quer nada. — Ele pretende viajar também?

- Acho que não. Emmett está contente com as coisas do jeito que são. Capitão do time de rúgbi da escola, popular e querido por todos... Ele provavelmente vai ser aceito pela Universidade de Washington no ano que vem, e quando se formar vai assumir os negócios da família e seguir o mesmo caminho do meu pai e do meu avô, se integrando totalmente no mundo em que eles sempre viveram. Por que ele iria querer partir daqui?

- Mas você quer, não quer?

- Talvez porque sou o segundo filho, e não o primogênito como Emmett. Não vou ser o presidente da Metalurgia Cullen. Emmett vai. Quer dizer, eu até poderia fazer parte da empresa se quisesse, e na verdade há algumas ações reservadas pra mim, mas se eu ficasse estaria sempre à sombra de Emmett. Mais ou menos como estou agora.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Tudo o que ele acabava de dizer era absolutamente verdadeiro. Edward sempre estivera à sombra de Emmett, na escola e em casa. Ele não podia competir com Emmett. Não tinha sua beleza nem seu charme, e não se importava muito com a maneira de se vestir. Apenas um ano os separava, mas eles pareciam pertencer a mundos diferentes. Eu podia entender por que Edward queria ir embora de Forks.

- E pra onde você quer viajar? — perguntei com um tom leve e animado.

- Primeiro para a Alemanha — respondeu Edward, enquanto continuava a dirigir. — Aprendi alemão porque é a língua da ciência. Posso responder a quase qualquer pergunta sobre física, química ou matemática em alemão, mas não tenho certeza de que conseguiria escolher um prato em um restaurante em alemão, ou dizer à lavanderia para tirar as manchas da minha camisa, ou perguntar a alguém onde fica uma rua. Eu gostaria de ser melhor na linguagem do dia-a-dia, da vida real.

- Talvez você devesse mudar para o francês — sugeri. — É mais fácil de dominar e soa bonito até quando você diz alguma coisa boba do tipo _"j'ai un crayon bleu"._

- Ei, é mesmo! É muito mais gostoso de ouvir do que o alemão. O que você disse?

- Eu tenho um lápis azul.

- Não brinca. Sério? Que demais! Talvez eu devesse me matricular em francês lá na escola. Por alguma razão sempre que eu digo alguma coisa em alemão soa como se estivesse gritando com o cachorro.

Nós dois rimos, e de repente me dei conta de que nos últimos minutos eu não tinha pensado em Emmett nenhuma vez. Me senti mais relaxada do que havia me sentido durante toda a semana, sempre preocupada com o meu encontro com Emmett, com o que eu iria dizer, o que ele diria...

Eu tinha me esquecido de como era gostoso estar com Edward. Nós tínhamos sido melhores amigos um do outro quando éramos pequenos. Tínhamos a mesma idade e brincávamos juntos depois da escola. Emmett geralmente estava fora com seus amigos e não nos dava a mínima atenção, só porque éramos um ano mais novos do que ele. Um ano parecia muito naqueles tempos.

Mas ao entrar no colegial, Edward e eu tínhamos nos afastado. Todo mundo dava por certo que se um garoto e uma garota andavam sempre juntos era porque estavam namorando. A idéia das pessoas ficarem pensando isso a respeito de nós dois tinha me constrangido, e por isso eu de certa forma passara a evitá-lo. Provavelmente não tinha sido a melhor maneira de administrar a situação, mas eu queria que ficasse bem claro para Emmett que eu estava disponível para sair com ele (não que ele tivesse me convidado).

Agora eu começava a perceber que talvez tivesse perdido algo de importante ao cortar Edward da minha vida. Ele podia não ser tão musculoso quanto Emmett, nem tão popular, nem fazia meu coração disparar como simplesmente pensar em Emmett fazia, mas não era nem de longe o cientistazinho bitolado que muita gente achava que ele era. Ele devia ter passado a usar lentes de contato, porque não estava mais de óculos — e eu sabia que ele precisava de óculos para dirigir. Edward me parecia um garoto bonito e interessante — como amigo, claro —, e só de olhar para ele já se via que era um cara legal.

E sua voz soava agora mais doce do que eu me lembrava, mas também mais firme e autoconfiante. Quase sexy. _Deve ser porque _ele _está falando em inglês pensei_. Me senti como se fizesse anos que eu ouvira um americano falando pela última vez.

Mas apesar de tudo, claro que para mim a coisa mais importante com relação a Edward era o fato de ele ser o irmão de Emmett. Ser amiga de Edward me proporcionava a desculpa perfeita para continuar rondando Emmett na mansão dos Cullen.

- Se você se matriculasse no curso de francês eu poderia ajudar nas suas lições — sugeri, já me imaginando na casa dos Cullen várias tardes por semana e pensando que assim Emmett não poderia deixar de reparar em mim.

- Acho que você já está fazendo um ótimo serviço me ajudando agora. Como se diz "oi"?

_ - Bonjour._

- E "você está muito bonita"? Edward acabara de brecar num farol vermelho.

- Bom, há duas maneiras. Se você estivesse dizendo isso a uma amiga íntima, seria _tu es três belle. _Mas a maneira mais formal é _vous êtes três belle._

_ - Tu es três belle _— repetiu ele, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

_ - Merci _— agradeci, sentindo que ficava vermelha.

Em todo o tempo que nós tínhamos passado juntos em nossas vidas, Edward nunca me olhara daquele jeito. Subitamente eu me senti desconfortável com aquela aula de francês. Quis mudar o assunto de volta para Emmett.

Alice não tinha conseguido me fornecer muitas infor mações sobre como Emmett passara o ano enquanto eu estava em Paris, à parte o fato de que ele ainda saía com Tanya Denali de vez em quando. Quanto mais eu soubesse sobre Emmett Cullen, mais chances de sucesso teria o meu plano de conquista. E eu queria colocar o meu plano em ação o mais cedo possível.

O farol abriu, e entramos numa rodovia movimentada. Felizmente aquele breve momento constrangedor entre Edward e eu terminara num piscar de olhos, e cheguei a me perguntar se não teria sido tudo imaginação minha. Afinal, eu nunca tinha visto Edward sem óculos antes. Talvez aquele fosse o jeito como ele sempre tinha me olhado, e eu simplesmente nunca notara.

Como o barulho do motor do jipe era muito alto para que pudéssemos conversar, empurrei para o fundo um cd que já estava meio enfiada no aparelho — uma velha gravação de Eric Clapton — e subi bem o volume. Em poucos minutos já estávamos nas familiares ruas de Forks: casas no estilo Tudor, grandes olmos, calçadas de tijolos vermelhos, piscinas cercadas e quadras de tênis.

Quando partira de Forks um ano antes, eu me sentia deslocada ali. Afinal, como eu poderia me sentir pertencendo a uma comunidade cujos membros possuíam casas com salas do tamanho de uma quadra de basquete? Onde as esposas nunca trabalhavam e usavam uniformes de tênis durante todo o inverno? Onde tirar férias dentro dos Estados Unidos não era de forma alguma considerado tirar férias de verdade? Onde era requisito básico ter ao menos duas casas? Onde todo mundo ganhava um carro no seu décimo sexto aniversário e não tinha a menor dificuldade para pagar a anuidade escolar? Claro que eu não pertencia àquele mundo.

Meus avós haviam sido humildes empregados — um fato que Tanya Denali tinha prazer em me lembrar o mais freqüentemente possível, de preferência diante de um monte de gente —, mas eu me orgulhava muito de meu pai. Ele era um requisitado advogado ambientalista, razão pela qual sempre estava em viagens de trabalho lutando contra algum infame poluidor em alguma corte federal do país. Papai tinha me ensinado que a quantidade de dinheiro que temos não é tão importante quanto a contribuição que damos para ajudar outras pessoas e para manter a Terra um lugar bonito e limpo. Eu duvidada muito de que Tanya Denali comprasse esse argumento por um minuto sequer.

Edward parou no estacionamento do Depot e saltou para fora Jipe sem nem mesmo abrir a porta. Antes de eu ter tempo de afrouxar o meu cinto de segurança ele já tinha dado a volta até o meu lado. Deixei Edward abrir a porta do jipe para mim. Duvido que ele tivesse feito aquilo por Isabella, mas por Bella...

Edward segurou a porta aberta e eu saí caminhando na frente dele. Ao entrar, passeei a vista rapidamente pelas pessoas nas mesas. Mesmo apesar de Edward ter me dito que Emmett estava no treino de rúgbi, não pude evitar procurá-lo. Eu havia visto um monte de carros no estacionamento quando saíramos do jipe, e não me surpreendeu constatar que a lanchonete estava mesmo apinhada de gente. Levei um bom tempo para checar todas as fazer aquilo de uma maneira espontânea e casual, pois não queria que Edward suspeitasse o que eu estava procurando.

Mas claro que Emmett não estava lá. Reconheci alguns garotos da escola. Havia também várias famílias. De fato todas as mesas estavam cheias. O Depot tinha só um garçom ou garçonete por turno, e mais uma pessoa atrás do balcão para controlar as comandas.

—Já que você está com um pouco de pressa, por que simples mente não pedimos uns _milk-shakes _pra viagem e vamos tomando no caminho? — sugeri.

Edward me deu um olhar agradecido, e nos dirigimos à área de encomendas para viagem. Jasper Withlock, um sênior que trabalhava com Edward em um programa de monitoria de física, estava atrás do balcão e tomou os nossos pedidos de dois _milk-shakes _de chocolate com bastante cobertura.

Enquanto perambulava até perto da janela para dar uma olhadinha na rua, ouvi Jasper perguntar a Edward:

- Quem é essa garota?

- Bella — respondeu ele. — Quero dizer, Isabella Swan.

- Ah, nem vem. Essa aí não pode ser a Isabella.

Eu me virei e encarei Jasper. E então lhe lancei o meu sorriso misterioso.

— Uau! — exclamou ele.

_Obrigada, Paris, _pensei em silêncio.

Eu não via a hora de encontrar Emmett. Ele notaria a mudança. Eu tinha me tornado o tipo de garota que ele não podia ignorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Bella de volta o/ o/_

_A Bella é obcecada pelo Emmett, deu pra perceber_

_Mas ela também não deixou de notar o Edward_

_"E sua voz soava agora mais doce do que eu me lembrava, mas também mais firme e autoconfiante. Quase sexy_. Deve ser porque ele está falando em inglês pensei. " _ Até parece..._

_Meninas, eu to muito feliz com a recepção que vocês tiveram com essa fic_

_Um beijão pra **BabyLovely**, **Lari SL** , **Lih**, **nataalya13**, **Mel** **Cullen** **Malfoy** e pra **Fah** **Monteiro**_

_Algumas meninas me perguntaram a frequencia de postagens. Eu sinceramente queria que fosse pelo menos 2x na semana, mas só posso uma. Então provavelmente, essa fic vai ser atualizada nas segundas, ou terças. _

_E pra **Fah**: o Edward era nerd, como a Bella disse, mas agora nesse tempo que ela ficou fora, deu pra ver que ele ficou bem mais desenvolvido **n.n**_

_Pra **Lih**: Essa fic só vai ser POV da Bella, mas tem partes que a Bella deixa implicito e nem precisa do POV dele._

_Enfim meninas, criticas, elogios, incentivos, reclamações, perguntas, só clicar nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo, ok?_

_Vocês sabem que eu adoro vcs, bjcas_

_**Days3.**_


	3. A primeira noite de Bella

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - A primeira noite de Bella<strong>

Edward eu tomamos os nossos milk-shakes até a última gota enquanto rodávamos rumo á escola. Eu estava justamente terminando o meu quando ele parou o jipe no estacionamento de lá e desligou o motor. Pegou sua sacola de ginástica e saltou para fora do veículo.

— Encontro você mais tarde— gritou por cima do ombro, já correndo em direção á porta do vestiário.

Andei até as arquibancadas e procurei um local em que pudesse tomar o suave sol do fim da tarde. Dali eu também tinha uma boa vista do treino de rúgbi.

Onde está ele? Onde está ele? Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto eu protegia meus olhos da luz do sol com a mão direita e esquadrinhava o campo. Nada. E então, de repente, captei um relance fugaz de um uniforme azul, e lá estava ele. Emmett Cullen, o garoto dos meus sonhos parisienses em carne e osso.

Ver Emmett ao vivo depois de um ano inteiro olhando somente para seu retrato elevou a minha pressão sanguinea á estratosfera. Ele estava muito mais bonito agora do que um ano antes — algo em que eu teria achado difícil de acreditar se não tivesse visto com os meus olhos. Parecia um pouco mais alto e, embora fosse difícil dizer ao certo, já que ele estava com seu estofado uniforme de rúgbi, ainda mais musculoso. Seu rosto ficara mais magro, mais amadurecido. Mesmo sendo um sênior — só um ano mais velho que garotos da minha turma —, ele já parecia mais um de faculdade do que de colegial.

Fiquei observando Emmett lançar alguns passes longos. Poucos minutos mais tarde, Edward, vestindo seus calções de corrida e uma camiseta regata, surgiu correndo na direção de seu irmão. Ele parecia tão magro e elástico perto de Emmett!

Fique calma, pensei. Eu não podia deixar Emmett ler o desejo em meus olhos. Isso arruinaria tudo. Lembrei a mim mesma que eu não era mais Isabella, aquela menina de quinze anos desesperada por qualquer demonstração de atenção da parte de Emmett, qualquer migalha que ele quisesse lançar. Agora eu era Bella, uma tentadora jovem de dezesseis anos capaz de nocautear qualquer garoto, inclusive Emmett Cullen — desde que ele pelo menos olhasse na minha direção.

Edward estava dizendo algo a Emmett, e então apontou para mim. Dei um pequeno aceno. Pensei em tentar o meu sorriso misterioso, mas achei que a distância era grande demais para que ele pudesse surtir qualquer efeito. Seja paciente, disse a mim mesma. Logo, logo, você vai ter sua chance.

Não precisei esperar multo. O treino tinha terminado, e Emmett veio subindo pelas escadas da arquibancada. Ele tirou o capacete de proteção e penteou os cabelos molhados de suor com os dedos.

Fiquei feliz por estar sentada, porque Emmett estava ainda mais bonito de perto que de longe? — e muito mais bonito do que na noite anterior à minha partida para Paris, quando beijara Tanya Denali na beira da piscina...

Expulsei aquela imagem da minha mente e me concentrei em Emmett Culen tal como ele aparecia agora — agora que ele ia ser meu. Seu rosto, com aqueles deslumbrantes olhos verdes, era perfeito. Seu corpo era musculoso, sem nenhum vestígio de gordura. E seu cabelo, há várias semanas precisando de um corte, era sedoso e castanho. Qualquer garota daria tudo para poder passar seus dedos por eles.

— Mas esta não pode ser a Isabella Swan que eu conheci certa vez — disse Emmett com um sorriso.

Me senti como se fosse começar a derreter. Mas meu plano exigia que me mantivesse firme.

— Oi, Emmett — cumprimentei num tom sereno e descontraído. E então dei a ele o meu sorriso misterioso. — Pode me chamar de Bella.

— Bella? Claro. Um belo nome — replicou Emmett, sentando-se no banco em frente ao meu. — E fica muito bem em você.

Pude sentir que, sutilmente, ele estava me avaliando. Provavelmente não queria ser cru e me olhar descaradamente de alto a baixo como faziam alguns dos garotos mais grosseiros da escola. E pude sentir também que ele gostou do que viu.

— E então?... Me conte de Paris. Eu sempre quis ir, mas nunca houve uma boa chance. É mesmo uma cidade tão bonita quanto dizem?

— Ainda mais — respondi, dando outro sorriso misterioso.

Então lhe contei tudo sobre Paris e sobre minha viagem á Grécia. Emmett ficou me ouvindo sem dizer uma palavra, como se eu fosse a garota mais linda e mais interessante sobre a face da Terra. Ele riu quando contei que tinha pedido miolos de bezerro por engano em um restaurante. Estar com ele era ver meu sonho se tornando realidade. Gianna tinha razão: Emmett Cullen ia ser meu.

— Ah, eu recebi aquele cartão que você me mandou — disse ele, quando eu já tinha contado tudo o que tinha para contar. — Foi muito legal da sua parte se lembrar de mim, especialmente considerando que você estava tão ocupada. Mas eu não sou nenhum grande escritor de cartas, sabe...

—Você é mais um homem de ação — sugeri atrevidamente.

— É, gosto de pensar que sim. — Ele hesitou por um instante, e então falou de novo. — Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo hoje á noite?

— Adoraria — respondi com um sorriso.

Meu plano estava funcionando a perfeição.

_1º de setembro_

_Forks, Washigton_

_Querida Gianna,_

_Merci! Merci! Merci!_

_Nem tenho palavras para agradecer. Você estava tão absolutamente certa sobre tudo! Fazia menos de um dia que eu havia chegado aqui e já tinha um programa marcado com Emmett Cullen._

_No começo fiquei decepcionada por ele não ter ido me esperar no aeroporto, mas seu irmão, Edward, estava lá. Acho que falei do Edward para você algumas vezes, não foi?_

_Edward__ me levou para tomar um __milk-shake __e depois fui com ele até __a escola, onde Emmett estava treinando com um time de rúgbi. Ele mal me reconheceu. Eu havia vestido aquele __tailler __preto que nós compramos__juntas na Printemps e tinha me maquiado do jeito que você me ensinou.__E tenho certeza de que meu __look __estava fantástico, graças a você._

_Dei a Emmett o meu sorriso misterioso, e ele imediatamente me convidou para sair. Tão fácil quanto você disse que seria._

_Não__ consigo acreditar na baita sorte que tive de ter __você __como monitora. Você não só me ajudou a passar em todas as provas da escola como mudou a minha vida! Vou ser eternamente grata._

_Milhões de beijos e amor,_

_Bella_

_PS: Gostaria tanto que você estivesse aqui agora pra me ajudar a escolher a roupa pra sair com Emmett hoje à noite! Vou escrever logo contando como correu tudo._

Terminei a carta para Gianna e me joguei na minha cama.

O que eu deveria vestir?

Com certeza uma das minhas roupas parisienses. Na verdade eu não podia nem me imaginar usando alguma das minhas velhas roupas americanas. Elas eram todas muito Isabella. Só as minhas roupas francesas pareciam adequadas a Bella, à nova eu.

Finalmente me decidi por um dos meus conjuntos preferidos de Paris, uma saia curta preta com uma colorida camiseta bordada e um cinto bordado com as mesmas cores da camiseta. Passei um pouco do pó que Gianna tinha comprado para mim e um batom vermelho claro. Gianna me dissera para eu me concentrar sempre em apenas um ou dois elementos — os lábios, as maças do rosto ou os olhos. Ficava mais natural e mais expressivo do que usar um monte de maquiagem tentando realçar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A campainha soou, e eu desci apressada. Antes de abrir a porta, parei por um segundo e respirei fundo, me esforçando para esconder a excitação que naquele momento tomava conta de mim completamente. Abri.

— Oi, Emmett.

Emmett ficou lá de pé no nosso patamar de entrada, estático. Ele vestia calça cor-de-oliva e uma camiseta pólo bege. Seu cabelo estava molhado, e eu pude sentir um doce aroma de xampu. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito.

— Bonjour! — replicou Emmett com os olhos cintilando. — Você está linda.

— Obrigada — eu disse, com a cabeça rodopiando.

Tive vontade de me beliscar para ter certeza de que não era um sonho. Eu estava realmente, de verdade, saindo com Emmett Cullen!

Peguei minha bolsa e segui Emmett até o Miata vermelho conversível de sua mãe, um carro esportivo e sensual, perfeito para alguém como ele.

— Você se importa se a gente andar com a capota abaixada? — A noite está tão bonita...

— Claro — respondi. — Adoro sentir o vento batendo no meu rosto.

Isso sem falar no meu cabelo. A brisa com certeza o jogaria para trás dando a Emmett perfeitas condições de visibilidade para admirar as minhas madeixas castanhas. E além do mais eu estava louca para que alguém da escola me visse com Emmett. Afinal, quem não repararia em um conversível vermelho berrante?

Sorri ao ver que Emmett estava dando a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

— Achei o carro um pouco lento hoje — comentou, se inclinando para checar os pneus traseiros. — Quero ter certeza de que não vamos ser surpreendidos por um pneu furado.

Fiquei olhando ele apertar a borracha do pneu com o dedo.

— Nada — disse ele, se levantando e voltando para a sua porta sem se lembrar de abrir a minha. — Parece que está tudo em ordem.

— Hum... ainda bem — comentei, levemente decepcionada com o esquecimento dele.

Mas desencanei imediatamente. Afinal, o que havia demais em abrir eu mesma a porta do carro? Eu era uma mulher sofisticada agora. Podia me dar ao luxo de dispensar certas formalidades machistas. Sorri para mim mesma. Programa número um com Emmett Cullen, lá vamos nós! Me ajeitei no assento e saímos rodando rumo ao Multiplex, o maior complexo de salas de cinema de Forks.

No caminho Emmett me entreteve com histórias da Forks High School que tinham ocorrido no ano em que eu estivera fora: o rato na cantina, os extremamente públicos divórcio e re-casamento de um dos diretores da escola com uma jovem professora-assistente, e a segunda vitória de Forks Warriors — o time de rúgbi de Emmett — no campeonato contra o Saint John, o nosso velho arqui-rival.

Enquanto ouvia as histórias de Emmett me dei conta de que ele não só era o garoto mais bonito de Forks como também o mais divertido e agradável. Não surgia nenhum daqueles típicos momentos constrangedores em que ninguém tem nada a dizer e de repente os dois começam a falar ao mesmo tempo e a discutir sobre quem deve falar primeiro.

Quando paramos no estacionamento do Multiplex, eu já estava plenamente convencida de que sempre tivera razão — mesmo com Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga sobre a Terra, tentando o tempo todo me convencer do contrario: Emmett e eu éramos feitos um para o outro. Íamos ser o casal número um de Forks naquele ano, e todas as garotas da Forks High School me invejariam quando Emmett encostasse seu carro todas as manhas no estacionamento da escola comigo no assento do passageiro. Eu mal podia esperar para ver a expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Tanya Denali.

Emmett me deixou escolher o filme, e optei por um francês que tinha assistido em Paris. Era um filme muito romântico, perfeito para a nossa primeira saída. Quando eu o vira pela primeira vez, imaginara que Emmett e eu éramos os jovens amantes protagonistas afastados pela Segunda Guerra Mundial e finalmente reunidos após muitos dolorosos anos de separação. Nos sentamos na última fileira. Logo que os trailers começaram, Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Não consigo acreditar que você estava tão perto durante todos esses anos, literalmente no fundo do meu quintal, e que tenha levado todo esse tempo pra gente encontrar um ao outro.

_Demorou todo esse tempo pra você me encontrar, _corrigi mentalmente.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, Emmett escorregou seu braço pelo encosto da minha poltrona. Durante os comerciais senti sua mão roçar levemente em meu ombro. No primeiro momento me enrijeci com o toque. Eu tinha esperado praticamente a minha a minha vida toda por aquele momento, e estava nervosa demais para me sentir totalmente á vontade em um programa real com Emmett Cullen. Agora que ele entrara em ação e começara a conquistar terreno, eu me sentia petrificada.

Mas logo me dei conta de que aquilo era apenas a velha Isabella reagindo.

Tentei imaginar como Gianna se comportaria numa situação parecida. Ela provavelmente já estaria esperando que seu companheiro a tocasse. E desejaria que ele o fizesse. Relaxaria ao toque e curtiria o momento. E foi exatamente o que eu tentei fazer.

Me inclinei contra o ombro de Emmett e ele, parecendo encorajado pela minha reação, começou a brincar com o meu cabelo. Fique feliz por ter deixado meu cabelo secar naturalmente depois de tê-lo lavado com xampu e condicionador: agora ele estava suave e sedoso em vez de duro e grudento por causa de algum gel ou mousse. Os dedos de Emmett começaram a acariciar meu pescoço e logo deslizaram mais para baixo, para esfregar meus ombros em uma delicada massagem.

Apesar do muito que eu tinha sonhado sobre como seria um romance entre mim e Emmett, nunca poderia ter imaginado que me sentiria como agora, que a coisa estava acontecendo de verdade. No primeiro instante seu toque foi como um cabo de alta-tensão na minha pele nua. Me fez estremecer dos pés á cabeça e colocou meu coração em disparada. Mas depois, quando relaxei, foi como estar deitada numa praia com o suave calor do sol acariciando todo o meu corpo.

O filme começou, e nos sentamos direito para assistir. Mas as pessoas que estavam sentadas na nossa frente eram muito altas, e não conseguíamos ler as legendas. Emmett não sabia o que as personagens diziam, e comecei a sussurrar uma tradução simultânea no ouvido dele. Seu cabelo ainda cheirava a xampu, e também pude captar um vestígio de loção pós-barba em seu rosto. A um certo ponto ele virou a cabeça justo quando eu me inclinava para traduzir uma cena de amor, e seus lábios roçaram nos meus. Não foi exatamente um beijo. Foi mais um acidente, as nossas bocas passando pelo mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.

Me pegou com a guarda baixa, totalmente desprevenida, e fiquei tão atordoada que não consegui sentir nada. Eu sempre tinha imaginado que meu primeiro beijo com Emmett seria um evento apoteótico, algo assim como um terremoto de oito graus na escala Richter. Mas não fora nada parecido. Talvez as minhas expectativas fossem grandes demais. Claro, aquilo não tinha sido um beijo de verdade, lembrei a mim mesma quando Emmett voltou o rosto de novo para a tela. Tentei não ficar decepcionada. Mas fiquei.

— E então, o que você achou do filme? — perguntei quando os créditos já rolavam pela tela do cinema.

— Acho que teria feito mais sentido se eu entendesse francês — respondeu ele com um sorriso.

— Minha tradução não estava boa o suficiente?

— Tenho certeza de que estava. Só que simplesmente eu não conseguia me concentrar no filme com você respirando no meu ouvido.

— Sinto muito se distrai você — repliquei brincando. — Da próxima vez vamos nos sentar perto da tela pra você poder ler as legendas.

— Não se eu puder evitar — devolveu ele com um sorriso malicioso, quando já entravamos no conversível.

Fiquei pensando a respeito de como os nossos lábios haviam se tocado. Como é que eu podia não ter sentido nada? Emmett era lindo de morrer, incrivelmente charmoso, e eu fora apaixonada por ele praticamente desde sempre. Devia ter sido culpa minha. Com certeza eu ainda não estava pronta para aquilo. Mas da próxima vez estaria.

— O que você acha de um sorvete no Depot? — ele sugeriu.

— Ótima idéia.

Por alguma razão eu não quis dizer a Emmett que tinha ido ao Depot com seu irmão naquela mesmíssima tarde. Eu não sabia por que, pois não havia nada de errado em dois amigos — vizinhos — irem tomar um sorvete juntos. Acho que simplesmente eu não queria mencionar o nome de Edward enquanto estivesse com Emmett. Não queria que ele me visse como a garotinha que havia brincado com seu irmão desde pequena. Aquela era Isabella, e agora eu era Bella.

O Depot estava lotado, para variar. Reconheci algumas pessoas e, claro, todos os que eram do nosso colégio tinham que vir dizer um oi a Emmett. Um garoto ficou me encarando enquanto eu passava até sua parceira lhe dar um cutucão com o cotovelo para chamar sua atenção de volta para ela. Reparei que um par de meninas, duas seniores, me olharam com inveja.

Quatro rapazes do time de rúgbi devoravam sundaes duplos.

— Ei, Emmett, cara! — disse um deles, vindo para cima de Emmett. — Quer se sentar com a gente?

Senti o meu território ameaçado. Era a minha primeira saída com Emmett, e eu queria que fosse a nossa noite. Emmett e eu, sozinhos. Não queria de jeito nenhum dividir aquele momento com um bando de atletas brutamontes falando o tempo todo de bloqueios, passes e pancadas.

Felizmente Emmett pareceu ler os meus pensamentos.

— Fica para outra vez, parceiro. A gente se vê amanhã — disse ele, me conduzindo em direção a uma mesa que acabava de ficar vaga no fundo da lanchonete.

Demorou pelo menos quinze minutos para a garçonete vir nos atender. E eu sabia que seria no mínimo mais meia hora até os nossos sorvetes chegarem.

Mas e daí? Eu estava exatamente onde queria estar: No meu primeiro programa com Emmett, o garoto mais lindo e atraente do estado de Washington.

— E aí, como foi? — perguntou Alice no dia seguinte.

Era sábado de manhã, e eu podia visualizá-la deitada em sua cama com o telefone sem fio apertado forte contra a orelha.

— Como foi? Bom, tomamos os nossos sundaes e depois ele me levou de volta pra casa — respondi com uma risadinha maliciosa.

— Não me venha com essa, garota! — ralhou Alice, também brincando. — Ele beijou você ou não?

— Fora aquele semibeijo no cinema, não.

— Ah... — disse Alice, parecendo decepcionada.

— Acho que ele até queria quando chegamos na porta da minha casa, mas não dei chance. Parte do meu plano é bancar a difícil. Além do mais, eu temia que se começássemos a nos beijar eu pudesse perder o autocontrole, e ai a sofisticada Bella desapareceria numa nuvem de fumaça deixando no lugar a simples e velha Isabella.

— E quando você vai ver ele de novo? — perguntou Alice.

— Bom, ele me convidou para sair de novo hoje, mas eu disse que queria passar a noite com o meu pai. Acho que isso o chocou. Provavelmente Emmett nunca teve um convite seu recusado por uma garota.

— Uau! Mal consigo acreditar que a minha melhor amiga está saindo com Emmett Cullen.

Eu ri.

— Dá um tempo, Alice, assim você faz a coisa soar como se eu estivesse saindo com uma estrela de cinema ou algo parecido.

O bipe do telefone soou — o som de outra chamada na linha — e pedi a Alice para esperar enquanto eu alternava para a outra chamada. Era Emmett. Voltei para Alice e me despedi dela rapidamente.

— Bella — começou ele com uma voz ainda mais sexy que de costume — eu se que há esse jantar com o seu pai hoje, mas não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Fiquei pensando se não estaria a fim de dar uma passada aqui depois do jantar, só para me dizer boa-noite. Não importa a hora.

— Mas Emmett, eu nem sei a que horas a gente vai voltar do restaurante, e...

Bancar a difícil estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

— Não tem importância. Vou ficar esperando.

Papai me levou ao meu restaurante chinês favorito. Foi uma delicia me sentir de volta em casa e estar com meu pai, mas minha mente continuava vagando de volta á imagem de Emmett me esperando na varanda da piscina. Era tarde quando chegamos em casa, e papai foi direto para a cama. Eu subi as escadas como se estivesse indo dormir e esperei até que ele apagasse a luz do quarto. Então passei rapidamente um pouco de batom, ajeitei o cabelo e me esgueirei para fora da casa.

Encontrei Emmett esperando por mim em uma das espreguiçadeiras ao lado da piscina. A única luz era a que vinha da lua e das velas que ele tinha colocado sobre uma das mesas.

Emmett se levantou de u salto quando me viu.

— Estou contente por ter vindo — ele disse, pegando a minha mão.

Uma música lenta e suave escoava dos alto-falantes embutidos no deque.

— Eu adoro essa canção. Você gostaria de dançar?

Fiz que sim com um gesto de cabeça. Emmett me puxou para perto de seu corpo, e começamos a dançar.

— Você é tão linda, Bella — murmurou Emmett no meu ouvido. — Nunca senti nada assim por nenhuma garota.

Ele estava dizendo exatamente o que eu queria que dissesse. O que eu sempre tinha sonhado ouvir dele. Por fim eu estava em seus braços, dançando ao luar. As velas tremeluziam com a brisa. Era muito mais romântico do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Levantei a vista para os olhos verdes de Emmett e senti meus joelhos amolecerem. Ele ergueu meu queixo com a mão e se inclinou para mim. Pude sentir seu hálito de menta uma fração de segundo antes de seus lábios tocarem os meus.

Mas subitamente a varanda foi banhada por uma luz intensa.

— Ooops! Hã... me desculpem.

Era Edward.

Emmett ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. Ele se distanciou um pouco do meu corpo e logo senti seus braços se soltarem de mim.

— Edward! Qual é o problema, cara?

— Escutei vozes e pensei que podiam ser ladrões — respondeu Edward. — Desculpem se eu interrompi alguma coisa.

Emmett lançou ao seu irmão o olhar mais maligno de que era capaz, mas Edward pareceu indiferente á hostilidade estampada no rosto de Emmett.

— Oi, Bella — cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.

— Oi, Edward.

Emmett me enlaçou novamente com seus braços, mas de alguma forma as luzes intensas e a súbita aparição de Edward tinham mudado o me estado de espírito. Um momento antes Emmett estivera a ponto de me beijar. Chegara até a mordiscar meus lábios. Eu tinha esperado uma eternidade por aquele instante, e podia dizer com toda a segurança que Emmett estava pronto para retomar de onde tínhamos parado — mesmo com Edward de pé lá olhando. Mas eu me sentia envergonhada por Edward ter pego a gente em flagrante, invadida por um fluxo de emoções que não conseguia compreender. Mesmo estando louca para beijar Emmett como estava — e para que ele me beijasse — eu não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ter um público, muito menos Edward.

— Te-tenho de ir agora — gaguejei, me desvencilhando dos braços de Emmett.

Então me virei abruptamente e corri para casa.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, no andar de cima, mantive a luz apagada e olhei pela janela. Ouvi Emmett e Edward discutindo, mas não dava para escutar o que eles diziam. De repente a discussão parou e Emmett, enfurecido, entrou tempestuosamente na casa. Edward se deitou em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Eu vesti o meu pijama e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

Edward ainda estava deitado na varando da piscina quando eu fui para a cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Ah Edward, meu heroi..._

_Salvou a Bellinha de beijar o Emm, apesar o semi-beijo no cinema :/_

_Gente, próximo capitulo é cheeeio de emoções com esse triangulo amoroso_

_Vai ter beijos, baile e um novo casal a bordo..._

_Queria mandar um beijão pra **1** **Lily** **Evans**, **aldmere**, **ferpbiagi**, **Jana** **Pepita**, **La** **noite** e **suelly** por favoritarem a fic e_

_**Lari SL** e a **Mel Cullen Malfoy** que adicionou nos alertas ( não citei todas por que a maioria tem nos favoritos)_

_Meninas, voce são demais mesmo ^^_

_-X-_

_**Fah Monteiro**: Ahh, o Aro você manda, mas nem pra me mandar um Edward? Eu aprovitaria mito mais ...*risos* Vixi Fah, a belita é meio obcecada pelo Emm por enquanto, eu sei, tambem acho irritante, mas de qualquer jeito, ela não arrasa corações? E nossa, seria muito engraçado a Bella de cherleader, por que ela OdeiA a Tanya, imagina as duas junto? ASHUAHUASHSAH, não sobraria membros intactos. _

_**Lih**: Pois é , eu se fosse ela esqueceria rapidinho, imagina o Edward todo lindo a fim de mim, e o melhor, não é galinha igual o Emm._

_**Lari SL**:Essa obsessão ainda vai render muitos capitulos, mas nos sabemos que um ia ela abre os olho, neah? Bjcas pra você tambem :*_

_**nataalya13**: Aposto que tambem gostou desse neah? O Edward entrou pra salvar nessa, mas o próximo, como eu tinha dito, é bem cheio, e um dos maiores das fics que eu ja adaptei, e vai ter mais pessoas aparecendo nele, você vai adorar ^^_

_-X-_

_**Gente, eu tô muito feliz com essa fic, ela é otima, e eu já tenho o próximo capitulo adaptado. Então, se eu tiver 10 reviews eu posto até sexta ok? E se tiver até quinta vai ser quinta, etc. Tudo depende de vocês meninas. Espero voces até lá.**_

_**Bjcas,** _

_**Days3.**_


	4. O grande baile

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 04 - O grande baile<strong>

_**3 de setembro**_

_**Forks**_

_Querida __Gianna, _

_Eu não achava que estaria tão cedo escrevendo de novo a você, mas aconteceu uma coisa ontem à noite. Eu adoraria poder telefonar para contar pessoalmente e conversar a respeito. Foi tudo tão confuso... Mas meu pai teria uma sincope se eu ligasse para Paris logo depois de ter voltado. Por isso achei melhor escrever._

_Na noite de ontem, depois de jantar com meu pai, dei uma passada na casa de Emmett para vê-lo. Dançamos um pouco sob o luar, e Emmett estava a ponto de me beijar quando Edward — de quem falei a você na minha última carta — acendeu as luzes. _

_Não foi exatamente a interrupção o que me incomodou. Foi o quanto me senti acanhada pelo fato de Edward me ver junto com Emmett. É normal? Quero dizer, será que existe alguma explicação razoável para o fato de eu me sentir inibida desse jeito? Foi como se o Edward tivesse pego a gente fazendo algo de errado. Mas o que poderia haver de errado em beijar o garoto dos meus sonhos? _

_Escreva logo e me diga o que você acha. _

_Sinto muito a sua falta! _

_Com amor, _

_Bella_

Me senti melhor quando terminei minha carta para Gianna. Mesmo sabendo que iria demorar vários dias para recebê-la e provavelmente mais de uma semana até eu receber a resposta dela com seu precioso conselho, somente o fato de escrever a respeito do que eu estava sentindo já me ajudou bastante.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte me dei conta de que tinha sonhado a noite inteira com Emmett. Com os beijos de Emmett. Com o que teria acontecido se Edward não tivesse nos interrompido. Foi tão real! Um daqueles sonhos vividos, colorido. Um sonho maravilhoso — mas não tão maravilhoso quanto a realidade em breve seria.

Enquanto continuava deitada na cama revivendo os meus sonhos, escutei o motor de um carro sendo acelerado lá fora. Olhei pela janela bem a tempo de ver Emmett indo embora no jipe, com seu equipamento de windsurfe amarrado no bagageiro. Provavelmente ele passaria o resto do dia fora, no lago. Talvez eu conseguisse achar um pretexto para convencer papai a dar um pulo ao lago comigo, um piquenique por exemplo. Mas quando desci para o andar de baixo encontrei um bilhete dele dizendo que surgira uma reunião inesperada naquela manhã. Também encontrei um copo de suco de laranja fresco na geladeira. Velho e bom papai.

Bebi meu suco e voltei para a cama. Gianna sempre enfatizara a importância do sono na manutenção da beleza. E esse era o único tratamento de beleza que eu podia bancar.

Segunda-feira de manhã, o primeiro dia de aula, foi um caos. Todo mundo se abraçando e beijando como se não tivessem se visto durante anos. Alice e eu caíramos na mesma classe de novo — graças a Deus — apesar de que a muitas aulas nós assistiríamos em salas diferentes. Mas tínhamos passado a maior parte da tarde de domingo juntas vendo fotos da minha viagem e conversando sobre adivinhem-quem, de maneira que já não tínhamos mais uma tonelada de conversa atrasada para pôr em dia.

A sra. Van Bearle deu vários avisos a respeito das novas regras da escola: nada de jeans rasgados, nada de camisetas regata — tanto meninos quanto meninas — e nada de minissaias. Alguns garotos da fileira do fundo gemeram de desgosto. A sra. Van Bearle sorriu para eles. Ela era uma professora legal.

— E tenho mais um aviso pra dar — continuou. — O time de rúgbi da escola vai promover um baile no próximo sábado à noite.

Alice e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos uma para a outra.

— Isso é tudo, gente — terminou a sra. Van Bearle, justamente quando soava o sinal do primeiro período.

Logo que Alice e eu nos despedimos e seguimos nossos respectivos caminhos para duas das várias aulas a que assistiríamos em classes diferentes, me perguntei se Emmett iria me convidar para o baile. _Claro que vai_, disse a mim mesma, na esperança de que fazendo aquela afirmação ela automaticamente se tornaria realidade.

Ao chegar da escola naquela mesma segunda-feira encontrei um envelope no chão com meu nome impresso preso debaixo da porta de entrada da minha casa. Reconheci imediatamente o timbre dos Cullen na frente do envelope e o rasguei afobada. Dentro havia um cartão de convite, desses de papelaria, com apenas uma linha escrita:

_A gente se v__ê hoje à noite? 7h30? Fico esperando, no mesmo lugar..._

_Emmett_

Que romântico!

Talvez pudéssemos retomar tudo exatamente de onde tínhamos parado quando Edward nos interrompera no sábado á noite.

Depois do jantar subi para o meu quarto e vesti um suéter leve e uma saia jeans. Papai estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho no computador que nem levantou a vista quando eu disse que ia dar um pulinho na casa dos Cullen.

Quando atravessei o grande quintal que separava nossa casa da mansão fiquei aliviada ao ver que o jipe não estava em seu lugar habitual. Torci para que aquilo significasse que Edward tinha saído. Talvez Emmett tivesse deixado claro a Edward que ele devia se manter longe da piscina. Era o que eu queria: nada de interrupções, só Emmett, eu e o luar.

Emmett estava me esperando, como disse que estaria. Mesmo tendo crescido na casa ao lado da dele, mesmo tendo-o visto ano após ano, eu ainda fitava perplexa com o quanto era bonito. Quando Emmett sorriu para mim, senti meu coração dar uma batida em falso.

— Fiquei com receio de que você não viesse — ele disse, levantando-se da espreguiçadeira. — Achei que talvez você não encontrasse o bilhete... e eu iria passar uma noite muito solitária sem a sua companhia.

No momento seguinte Emmett já estava me tomando em seus braços. Então senti o delicado toque de seus lábios.

Esperei a Terra parar de girar sobre seu eixo.

Esperei o chão começar a tremer.

Esperei...

Mas aquele não ela o beijo com o qual eu tinha sonhado tantas e tantas vezes.

Na verdade beijar Emmett na vida real não era nem de longe o que eu imaginara. Eu sempre tinha pensado que me derreteria completamente em seus braços, que o tempo pararia. Mas em vez disso, quando seus lábios tocaram de leve nos meus a única coisa que senti foi um forte sabor de vitória. Minha hora finalmente tinha chegado. Emmett Cullen estava me beijando! Mas não havia fogos de artifício, nem estrelas, nem arrepios. Apenas uma sensação de agradável calidez que ia da ponta dos dedos dos meus pés até o topo da minha cabeça.

Claro que eu não tinha beijado muitos garotos antes de Emmett. E tampouco nenhum daqueles beijos tinha sido capaz de fazer a terra tremer. Talvez um beijo fosse, no fim das contas, simplesmente aquilo e nada mais.

Eu precisava escrever logo a Gianna e perguntar se era isso mesmo.

A primeira semana de escola voou. Alice e eu tivemos muitas aulas juntas e algumas separadas, mas nos vimos todos os dias na hora do almoço. Vi Emmett na maioria das tardes. Ele me levou para jantar fora em uma noite, para jogar boliche na seguinte, e outra delas nós passamos dançando ao luar na varanda da piscina.

Foi sem dúvida a semana mais romântica de toda a minha vida até então. Mas durante todo o tempo que Emmett e eu passamos juntos, em nenhum momento ele me convidou para o baile nem mencionou o assunto. Eu me perguntava se ele tinha simplesmente dado por certo que nós dois iríamos oficialmente como um casal, agora que estávamos passando tanto tempo juntos, ou se ele havia se esquecido do evento.

Durante a semana vários garotos tinham me perguntado se não queria ir com eles, e eu havia recusado todos os convites, quando a sexta-feira foi se aproximando comecei a me perguntar se não teria sido um erro. Se Emmett não me convidasse eu ficaria encalhada, sem acompanhante. E eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu não era capaz de arranjar um companheiro para o baile.

Morri de vontade de poder falar com Gianna a respeito de tudo aquilo. Ela era tão mais experiente do que eu... Com certeza saberia o que fazer.

Na sexta de manha eu já entrara em pânico. Será que Emmett seria capaz de fazer a cachorrada de convidar outra garota para o baile depois de termos passado praticamente todas as tardes daquela semana nos braços um do outro? Cheguei atrasada na aula. Alice já se encontrava na sala, e eu ocupei minha carteira de sempre ao lado da dela. A expressão do meu rosto já dizia por si só tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

— Então ele ainda não convidou você... — disse Alice, solidária.

— Não, mas o dia ainda não acabou — repliquei esperançosa.

Eu devia estar realmente fora de mim, porque nem percebi que a sra. Van Bearle tinha nos dispensado até sentir Alice puxando a minha manga.

— Vamos, acorde — disse ela. — Tá no mundo da lua, é?

Eu sorri. — A gente se vê logo mais na cantina — falei, enquanto deixava a enxurrada de alunos me carregar para o saguão.

Os seniores tinham um horário de almoço diferente dos juniores, de maneira que fiquei surpresa ao ver Emmett na cantina algumas horas mais tarde. O nível de decibéis caiu subitamente no recinto quando ele começou a abrir caminho por entre as mesas na direção da nossa e se sentou ao meu lado. Pude sentir os olhos de todo mundo se dirigindo a mim quando Emmett passou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros.

— Eu sei que já é meio tarde para perguntar isto — disse ele — mas gostaria muito que você fosse ao baile comigo amanha à noite.

Quase gritei um "sim!", mas me lembrei a tempo que meu plano pedia que eu fosse mais indiferente. Afinal, Emmett não devia ter esperado até a véspera do baile para me convidar.

— Não sei não... Vários garotos já me convidaram... — comecei, observando o rosto dele se franzir numa expressão tristonha —... mas recusei todos os convites.

Emmett sorriu, e eu percebi que gostava de jogar aquele jogo.

— Recusei todos porque Alice e eu já tínhamos planos de ir ao cinema.

O rosto dele se enrugou de novo, e uma onda de triunfo percorreu meu peito. Emmett ficara realmente decepcionado. De repente senti uma dor aguda na minha canela. Alice tinha me chutado, e forte.

— Mas acho que a gente pode ir ao cinema numa outra noite qualquer, certo, Alice? — completei com um sorriso.

— Então isso significa que você aceita ir comigo ao baile? — perguntou ele, abrindo um amplo sorriso.

— É, significa exatamente isso.

— Grande! Então pego você às oito na sua casa. A gente se vê amanhã, Bella.

Emmett se levantou e deu um pique até a porta de saída da cantina. Cerca de cem pares de olhos, incluindo os meus, o seguiram.

— Não consigo acreditar nestes vestidos! São o máximo! — guinchou Alice enquanto olhava uma a uma minhas aquisições parisienses. — Nunca vi nada igual por aqui!

Era o fim da tarde de sábado, e Alice e eu estávamos tentando decidir o que vestir para o baile daquela noite. Alice iria com mais duas outras meninas que não tinham parceiros. Muitos garotos estavam indo sozinhos, e Alice não ia ficar em casa só porque ninguém do sexo oposto a havia convidado.

— Posso mesmo pegar um destes emprestado pra hoje à noite? Você é a maior e melhor amiga do mundo, Bella!

Alice suspendia um vestido após o outro enquanto falava, diante do grande espelho do meu quarto. Eu já tinha escolhido a roupa que queria vestir. Era um vestido preto insinuante e leve, com certeza mais elegante do que as roupas que a maioria das garotas estaria usando. Eu queria parecer diferente, sofisticada, especial, e sabia que Emmett iria apreciar isso — afinal, ele também era um cara sofisticado.

— Acho que nesta noite vou ser a mulher de vermelho — disse Alice, erguendo um vestido vermelho de seda. — Quero atrair a atenção de certa pessoa nesse baile.

— Ah. é? E quem é o sortudo? — perguntei, embora já tivesse uma boa idéia de quem era.

Antes da minha viagem para a França, Alice e eu tínhamos feito listas dos dez meninos mais bonitos da escola, os dez mais inteligentes e os dez mais divertidos. E Jasper Withlock tinha aparecido nas melhores posições nas três listas de Alice.

— Sabe — confessou Alice, mordendo o lábio —, eu acho que o Jasper é só um pouco tímido. Provavelmente eu mesma deveria ter convidado ele pro baile, mas me acovardei. O telefone tocou. Esperei até a terceira chamada para atender.

— Alô?

— Oi, Bella. É o Emmett.

— Oi, Emmett — respondi, com um tom de quem está acostumada a receber telefonemas de garotos deslumbrantes.

— Eu... hã... é que não vou poder pegar você hoje, Bella — disse Emmett. — Realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas desloquei o tornozelo jogando rúgbi e tenho de ir ao médico pra enfaixar. A gente se encontra no baile, ok? O Edward vai passar aí pra pegar você no meu lugar.

— Não precisa não, Emmett. Posso perfeitamente pegar uma carona com Alice e as meninas.

— Não, por favor, estou me sentindo péssimo com isso tudo. Deixe o Edward levar você por mim. Ele vai ser uma ótima companhia até eu chegar. Além do mais, não quero que você seja seqüestrada por nenhum outro antes que eu chegue.

— Mas o Edward já não tem uma companheira pro baile?

— Tá brincando? O Edward, companheira?

Eu podia imaginar facilmente um monte de garotas que teriam adorado ir ao baile com Edward se ele as tivesse convidado. Mesmo sendo um pouco tímido e quieto. Edward era interessante de se conversar uma vez que o papo engrenava e ele se soltava. Mas se Emmett queria tanto que Edward me levasse ao baile, para mim estava ótimo.

— E então, o que você acha? — perguntou Alice algumas horas mais tarde, desfilando no meu quarto.

Nós já tínhamos feito o cabelo e a maquiagem, mas Alice continuava angustiadamente indecisa com relação ao seu sapato. Me lembrei do que Gianna me ensinara sobre o uso de sapatos. Peguei um, scarpin preto, e o passei a ela.

— Olhe aqui, experimente isto.

O sapato deu a coesão que faltava ao conjunto e assentou tudo perfeitamente no corpo dela. Alice rodopiou na frente do espelho, e o vestido se abriu esvoaçando.

— Não vai ter jeito do Jasper Withlock resistir a você nesta noite — falei.

— Tem certeza de que ficou bom? — perguntou Alice, com a insegurança estampada no rosto.

— Absoluta. Você está fantástica — assegurei. — Quando o Jasper vir você, o choque vai ser tão violento que ele não vai nem saber o que o nocauteou.

— Ah, faltam os brincos! — exclamou Alice com um tom de urgência, saqueando minha caixinha de bijuterias até encontrar o par que estava procurando. — Posso pegar estes?

Enquanto ela ainda lutava com os fechos dos brincos, escutamos a buzina do jipe de Edward. Eram oito da noite em ponto. Alice me desejou boa sorte com Emmett quando a campainha soou, e nós duas descemos a escada correndo. Meu pai abriu a porta e deu de cara com Edward lá parado segurando uma pequena embalagem de plástico de uma floricultura. Ele vestia jeans pretos, uma camisa de botões e um paletó italiano — e estava simplesmente um gato. Eu parei e olhei, com a respiração presa.

— Ai, ai, ai, Meu Deus do céu! — sussurrou Alice atrás de mim. — Bella, acho que você se amarrou no irmão errado.

Edward fazia a elegância parecer algo absolutamente natural. Mesmo quando ele penteava os cabelos com os dedos, aquele gesto não me fazia pensar "mas que cara vaidoso!", como eu geralmente pensava ao ver um garoto fazer aquilo na minha frente. Em vez disso, me peguei imaginando como seria a sensação de passar os meus próprios dedos pelo meio daqueles cabelos macios e sedosos. E quando ele inconscientemente ajeitou os punhos de sua camisa, achei que aquele era o gesto mais sexy que eu jamais tinha visto. _Pare com isso!,_ eu disse a mim mesma, me reprimindo. _Emmett está esperando por você._

Senti uma sensação estranha na garganta, e fiquei com receio de falar. Sorri, meio que testando Edward para ver se ele estava bravo comigo pelo fato de eu ter tomado sua noite — uma noite que ele provavelmente teria preferido passar estudando e lendo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, apenas o suficiente para me mostrar que tudo iria correr bem.

Devo ter ficado parada no pé da escada por um bom tempo. Só cai em mim quando senti Alice me empurrando para a frente.

— Fico contente por você estar indo com Edward ao baile, Isabella — disse meu pai, animado. — Tenho certeza de que você vai ter uma ótima noite.

— Ela não está indo exatamente comigo, senhor Swan — corrigiu Edward. — Na verdade está indo com Emmett.

Meu pai pareceu perplexo ao ouvir aquilo. Olhou de Edward para mim e de novo para Edward, perdido.

— Emmett deslocou o tornozelo — explicou Edward educadamente — e me pediu para levar Isab... Bella ao baile por ele.

— Ah, tudo bem... suponho — aprovou meu pai lentamente, tirando seus óculos de leitura do rosto. — Bom, então divirta-se com Emmett, filha.

Edward me entregou a caixinha da floricultura. Dentro havia uma orquídea branca com um fita vermelha amarrada nela. Era para ser usada como um ramalhete preso ao ombro.

— Hum, obrigada... É do Emmett?

— Tenho certeza de que Emmett teria comprado flores pra você se fosse ele quem a estivesse levando ao baile — disse Edward. — Por isso achei que eu devia fazer o mesmo... Em nome dele, quero dizer.

— Gostei muito disso, Edward. Foi muito delicado da sua parte... Ou da parte de Emmett — agradeci enquanto acariciava com suavidade a bela orquídea branca. — Mas me sinto mal por estar estragando a sua noite. Se você preferir ficar em casa, vou entender perfeitamente. Posso pegar uma carona com a Alice e...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, me interrompendo.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu disse ao Emmett que levaria você, e não sou de faltar à minha palavra.

Meu pai limpou seus óculos com a manga da camisa. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava totalmente confuso. E mais uma vez, eu também estava. Por que Edward fazia aquilo tudo por seu irmão, em nome dele? Por que Emmett achava que eu tinha de ter um "acompanhante" para ir ao baile se eu era a garota _dele_? Certamente havia um bocado de coisas a respeito de Emmett e Edward que eu ainda não compreendia. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ser filha única e não saber muito bem o que é ter um irmão ou uma irmã. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse apenas algo normal entre irmãos.

— Venha Bella, me deixe prender isso no seu ombro — disse Alice tomando a orquídea da minha mão. — Vocês precisam se apressar se não quiserem chegar atrasados, e eu tenho de pegar a Emily e a Claire daqui a dez minutos.

Ela se alvoroçou com a flor, o alfinete e a alça do meu vestido enquanto Edward e eu olhávamos um para o outro. Seus olhos me pareceram indecifráveis.

— Isabella, confesso que estou meio perdido — disse meu pai. — Você vai ao baile com Emmett, mas é Edward quem está aqui agora. Então... quem vai trazer você de volta pra casa?

— Hã... bom, eu pego uma carona com... hã...

— Eu a trago pra casa, senhor Swan, não se preocupe — disse com firmeza.

— Ou talvez o Emmett me traga! — falei abruptamente.

— Tudo bem, Isabella. Eu só quero que você volte em segurança — disse meu pai.

— Obrigada por se preocupar, pai. E, Alice, a gente se vê lá. Tchau.

Dei um abraço de despedida nos dois e segui Edward até o jipe.

— Então você não está bravo comigo? — perguntei alguns minutos mais tarde quando já descíamos de carro a rua particular dos Cullen que levava à rua principal.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Claro que não! Por que eu deveria estar bravo com você?

— Por estragar a sua noite. Sempre achei que você não gostasse de bailes escolares. Você quase nunca ia a nenhum...

— Tem razão. Nunca liguei muito pra isso. Gente demais no mesmo lugar. Sou mais do tipo um pra um. Mas neste caso é diferente, Bella. Estou só sendo um bom irmão, e um bom amigo pra você. — Ele fez uma longa pausa. — Vou ser franco, Bella. Não fiquei exatamente feliz com este arranjo, mas concordei com ele, e ninguém me obrigou. Então vamos deixar quieto, certo? — concluiu, com os olhos fixos no caminho.

— Claro, se é assim que você quer...

_Isso é tão atípico de __Edward!,_ pensei enquanto continuávamos a rodar num silêncio pétreo. _Ele é sempre tão bom, tão relax._ Alguma coisa o deve estar corroendo por dentro. Mas naquele momento eu me sentia muito deslumbrada e excitada pelo fato de ser a garota de Emmett para conseguir parar e analisar os sentimentos de Edward. Ele era um cara auto-suficiente e sem dúvida terminaria por resolver o problema que o estava angustiando, fosse qual fosse.

Edward parou o jipe no estacionamento da escola, desligou o motor e se inclinou contra o volante.

— Bella, antes de você entrar nessa festa preciso contar uma coisa — disse ele, respirando fundo logo em seguida. — Eu acho que Emmett é o cara errado pra você.

— Edward! — exclamei surpresa. — Eu sei muito bem o que quero e...

— Me deixe terminar — ele interrompeu. — Eu sei o que você sente por Emmett. Você nunca tentou disfarçar esses sentimentos pra mim. Mas nós sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, e é justamente por Isso que quero contar a você certas coisas sobre o Emmett que talvez você ainda não saiba.

— Edward, agradeço a sua preocupação — repliquei, começando a ficar irritada — mas sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar conta de mim mesma.

Edward olhou através do pára-brisa do jipe na direção dos milharais que ficavam atrás da linha férrea.

— Bem que eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. Mas acho que você não é páreo pra ele. Bella, Emmett é muito mais experiente...

Aquilo estava começando a ficar abertamente insultante. Só porque eu tinha a mesma idade de Edward não queria dizer que era tão ingênua quanto ele em matéria de amor.

— Não preciso que você cuide de mim, Edward. Já estou bem crescidinha — rebati, impaciente para sair do jipe e cair nos braços de Emmett na pista de dança o mais rápido possível.

Edward por fim entendeu a insinuação nada sutil e saiu do jipe sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Andamos em silêncio rumo ao ginásio. Subitamente nos vimos envolvidos por uma enxurrada de gente que se dirigia à festa e ia se aglomerando em frente à porta de entrada.

— Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui, cara? — alguém gritou, e ele logo foi engolido por um mar de jaquetas, blazers e vestidos de cores brilhantes.

Enquanto eu esquadrinhava a área à procura de algum sinal de Emmett, senti alguém puxar meu braço.

— Isabella Swan, é você mesmo? — perguntou Angela Weber.

Angela era uma garota nascida no Haiti que estava na minha classe de francês e tinha me ensinado um monte de palavrões franceses pouco antes de eu partir para Paris.

— Agora sou Bella — respondi distraída, continuando a olhar ao redor no meio da massa de gente.

_Emmett__ falou que talvez se atrasasse,_ eu disse a mim mesma. _Provavelmente ainda não chegou._

— Como quiser. Menina, você realmente mudou! — disse Angela.

— É? Puxa...

Arqueei o pescoço tentando enxergar Edward. Supunha-se que ele viera ao baile para me acompanhar, mas tinha me abandonado completamente. Que belo amigo!

— Com quem você veio? — perguntou Angela, me puxando através das portas do ginásio.

— Não sei... Quero dizer, acho que estou com Edward Cullen, não, na verdade com Emmett Cullen. Não tenho muita certeza...

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Tudo bem. Eu também vim sozinha.

Angela e eu entramos no ginásio, que agora parecia mais uma danceteria do que a câmara de tortura com cheiro de suor que usualmente era. As cestas de basquete tinham sido dobradas para cima, para perto do teto, as arquibancadas amontoadas contra a paredes, as luzes bastante amenizadas, e uma grande faixa do Forks Warriors, o time de rúgbi, fora pendurada acima da linha central da quadra. Balões, serpentinas e cartazes feitos a mão estavam pregados nas paredes. Havia ponche e sanduíches á vontade numa mesa em uma das extremidades do ginásio, e os desacompanhados de ambos os sexos se sentavam em cadeiras distribuídas na outra extremidade.

A banda estava tocando uma música bastante conhecida, de batida rápida e dançante. Angela começou a estalar os dedos no ritmo.

— Uau, olha só o pique do garoto! — exclamou ela, apontando para o bolo de bailarinos no centro do salão.

Segui o dedo dela com o olhar e senti minha boca ficar mais seca que o deserto do Saara ao ver Emmett bem no meio da quadra, agora convertida em pista de dança.

— Ele é demais — disse Angela. — Simplesmente o melhor em tudo o que faz.

— É, acho que sim — respondi em voz baixa.

Emmett com certeza não estava dançando como alguém que acabara de deslocar o tornozelo. Provavelmente fora ao médico mais caro de Forks, que devia ter sido capaz de produzir algum milagre no machucado dele.

Angela se afastou para conversar com um grupo de garotas perto da mesa dos sanduíches, e eu fiquei ensaiando o que diria a Emmett quando ele viesse falar comigo.

No ano anterior, Isabella Swan teria se sentido inibida e sem graça ao ficar sozinha de pé no meio de um baile da escola. Mas depois de um ano em Paris, eu, Bella, tinha autoconfiança suficiente para não me preocupar com o que as outras pessoas poderiam pensar. Além do mais, eu estava vestida para matar, e sabia que estava muito atraente. Emmett não conseguiria resistir quando me visse — o que, ao que tudo indicava, poderia levar algum tempo.

Ele estava totalmente absorto em sua dança. Eu não me incomodava de esperar vendo-o se mover com tanta desenvoltura. Era como se ele houvesse se tornado parte da música, uma personificação das batidas do ritmo. Não restava dúvida: Emmett Cullen era um grande dançarino. Pensei sobre a noite do sábado anterior, quando eu dançara com ele à luz do luar na varanda da piscina...

Um grupo de gente abriu caminho para Emmett, dando-lhe mais espaço para desenvolver sua coreografia. E foi então que eu pude ver quem era sua parceira.

Tanya Denali.

Tanya olhava fixo para Emmett. seus dedos estalando no ritmo da música, seus brilhantes cabelos dourados saltando a cada balançada da sua cabeça. Ela estava usando um vestido decotado que lhe mostrava generosamente a parte superior dos seios. Havia um monte de garotos com os queixos caídos e quase babando nas laterais da pista.

Tanya podia até ter se apossado de Emmett para dançar aquela música, pensei enquanto via os dois deslizarem pela quadra, mas ele era meu.

Não era?

Quando a canção terminou, abri caminho até a mesa dos sanduíches e agarrei uma lata de soda num isopor cheio de gelo. Minha mente viajou de volta ao que Edward tentara me dizer no estacionamento. Então havia coisas a respeito de Emmett que eu não sabia? Bem, claro que havia. Emmett e eu mal tínhamos trocado duas palavras enquanto crescíamos. Certo, eu sempre o admirara a distância, mas sem dúvida havia muitas coisas nele que eu não conhecia. Coisas que eu ia começar a conhecer agora que passaríamos mais tempo juntos. Muito tempo...

A música recomeçou, e Emmett puxou Tanya num extravagante rodopio, fazendo seu vestido curto esvoaçar como as asas de uma borboleta. Era evidente que ele estava se divertindo à beça com ela. Odiei ter de admitir, mas os dois faziam um belo casal.

Espantei rapidamente aquele pensamento desagradável da minha cabeça. Fora a mim que Emmett convidara para o baile. E nós dois faríamos um casal maravilhoso juntos — tão logo estivéssemos de fato juntos.

Deixei minha soda em cima da mesa e me dirigi à pista de dança. Eu não ia ficar esperando que Emmett reparasse em mim. Isso seria o que Isabella teria feito naquela situação. Mas Bella não: Bella agiria. A próxima dança seria minha.

Justamente quando eu estava caminhando na direção de Emmett a música acabou. Mas não fui rápida o bastante. Emmett já tinha trocado de parceira com um dos seus colegas do time de rúgbi. Agora ele fora fisgado por Kate Lewis, a líder da torcida organizada, que àquela altura já tinha dançado com toda a zaga do time.

— Quer dançar comigo? — alguém perguntou ás minhas costas.

Era Jasper Withlock.

— Claro — respondi. — Adoraria.

Talvez quando Emmett me visse dançando com Jasper se lembrasse do que dissera no telefone quanto a não querer que nenhum cara me seqüestrasse.

Não que Jasper fosse páreo para Emmett. Jasper, como Edward, tinha a reputação de ser uma espécie de cientista cê-dê-efe bitolado. Mas, como Edward, ele tinha mudado bastante durante o ano em que eu estivera fora. Também fiquei feliz de ver que ele tinha se livrado da pochete que usara religiosamente durante todo o primeiro colegial. Na verdade, Jasper estava um gato com seu blazer azul e calça preta.

Ele me guiou até uma área livre na pista de dança e começamos a dançar uma música lenta e romântica.

— Você está muito bonita — disse Jasper, me segurando à distância de um braço esticado. — Mal reconheci você aquele dia no Depot, com o Edward. Não que você já não fosse bonita antes, mas com certeza essa estadia em Paris causou uma bela transformação na sua vida.

— É, foi demais — respondi, esquadrinhando a multidão com um olhar preocupado.

Eu não queria que Alice tirasse conclusões equivocadas se chegasse e nos visse dançando uma canção lenta, mesmo apesar de estarmos a quase um metro de distância um do outro.

— E então.. hã... Jasper, o que você fez de bom nesse ano em que eu estive fora?

— Nada demais. Edward e eu pegamos o primeiro lugar nas semifinais do torneio estadual de ciências. Mas você provavelmente já sabia disso. — Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo — Você veio com o Edward, né?

— Vim, mas não estou conseguindo encontrar ele.

Era mais fácil dizer aquilo do que tentar explicar a verdadeira situação. — E você, com quem veio?

— Ninguém — admitiu ele sem graça, dando uma olhada ao redor da pista de dança e encolhendo os ombros. — Hã... E a Alice, não vem?

— Ela vai chegar logo — respondi.

— Com quem ela vem? — inquiriu Jasper, com as bochechas em chamas.

Olhei para os olhos dele, e uma súbita certeza emergiu na minha mente: Jasper gostava de Alice tanto quanto ela gostava dele.

— Alice está vindo com umas amigas. Ela não tem parceiro.

— Ah, sem essa Isabella, quero dizer, Bella. Tenho certeza de que pelo menos uma dúzia de caras convidaram ela pro baile.

Eu sacudi a cabeça negando. — Ninguém convidou — garanti.

Ele suspirou, com uma mistura de alívio e desejo.

— Eu quis convidar a Alice, mas imaginei que ela já tinha companhia pro baile.

Justamente naquele momento Alice atravessou a porta do ginásio. Acenei para ela e me desvencilhei dos braços de Jasper.

— Olha a Alice ali! Por que você não a convida pra dançar?

— Puxa, obrigado Bella. Vou sim.

Ele soltou a minha mão e se afastou apressado, abrindo uma trilha com facilidade pelo meio da multidão de dançantes. Eu sorri ao imaginar o quanto Alice ia ficar feliz.

Mas agora lá estava eu de pé sozinha no meio da pista de dança. Não era exatamente daquele jeito que eu imaginara que a noite seria. Aquela altura eu teria dado as boas-vindas a qualquer convite para dançar, até mesmo de Edward — apesar da nossa discussão no estacionamento. Só que ele estava dançando com Angela, rindo alegremente de alguma coisa que ela tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido.

Caminhei decidida rumo à enorme tigela de ponche, peguei um copo vazio e refleti sobre as minhas opções. Eu podia me sentar junto com os desacompanhados nas cadeiras no fundo do ginásio. Podia iniciar um papo com alguém que não estivesse dançando. Podia fingir que tinha de retocar a maquiagem e passar meia hora enfiada no banheiro. Ou podia simplesmente atravessar a porta e voltar de carona pra casa.

A música acabou de novo, mas não me virei para olhar para a área em que eu sabia que Emmett estava. Não queria parecer um cachorrinho carente e expectante ali no canto da pista de dança. Enchi um copo de ponche e em seguida, distraidamente, enchi outro.

— Você não parece estar se divertindo muito — disse Edward chegando por trás de mim e me assustando.

Ele tomou um dos copos de ponche das minhas mãos.

— Estou me divertindo bastante — menti, achando que as palavras de Edward soavam excessivamente a "eu avisei".

— Bem, e você gostaria de dançar?

— Essa dança é minha, Edward — disse Emmett, aparecendo subitamente e passando seu braço por cima do meu ombro. — Claro, se você concordar, Bella...

Se concordava!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** É, e o beijo aconteceu..._

_O Edward indo ao baile com a Bella no lugar do irmão é meio suspeito não?_

_Quero ouvir suas teorias... Quem tem?_

_Respondendo:_

_**Joan Swift:** É mais que bem vinda flor, amei a consideração viu? bjcas ^^_

_**Viola Green:** *se esconde* demorei mas cheguei viu? muitos bjs pra vc tbm *-*_

_**Lari SL:** Oie Lari, brigada flor, demorei mas cheguei neah? *risos* Bjcas pra vc tbm n.n_

_**nataalya13:** Sério? Obrigada flor, amei saber disso, bjcas pra vc ^^_

_**LuluHatsune:** Ah flor, obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu só adapto, bem que eu queria escever tão bem assim *suspira*. E sou igual a vc nesse aspecto ; é uma das maiores qualidades que aprecio. Bjs pra vc tbm Lulu._

_Gente, já disse na outra fic, mas explicando aqui tbm, eu não postei antes por que um amigo foi formatar o pc, e demorou tempo demais com ele ¬¬. Enfim, antes tarde do que nunca :D_

_**Ps:** Já postei **" O amor pode esperar"** hoje, então, se puder dá uma passada lá e me deixar uma review bem bonitinha ..._

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	5. Um pequeno incidente

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 – Um pequeno incidente<strong>

Uma única e simples palavra de Emmett e tudo voltara à perfeição. Ele pegou minha mão, e o resto do mundo deixou de existir. A fúria e o desejo de ir para casa desapareceram como que por encanto.

- Foi só neste minuto que vi você. Fazia muito tempo que estava aqui? — perguntou Emmett, me guiando para o centro da pista de dança.

- Não muito — respondi, embora a última meia hora tivesse parecido uma eternidade.

_Mas valeu a pena esperar, _pensei enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto de si.

- Você é a garota mais bonita da festa — sussurrou Emmett com seus lábios quase colados no meu ouvido. — E eu sou o cara mais sortudo.

Me senti no paraíso. — Como vai o seu tornozelo? — perguntei.

Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. — Não consigo ouvir você! — gritou ele, para se fazer ouvir em meio à música a todo volume.

A banda tinha começado a tocar uma música rápida com uma batida envolvente, e Emmett se soltou de mim para dançar livremente. Ficamos totalmente possuídos pelo ritmo. Ele me rodopiou para lá e para cá até eu ficar tonta. Então me puxou para bem perto de seu corpo, e pude sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu. Quando a música terminou, eu mal podia esperar pela próxima.

_Por favor, uma lenta, _rezei mentalmente.

Mas antes de eu poder sequer ouvir a primeira nota da canção Huinte Emmett foi atacado por duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, implorando por uma dança. Ele pegou na mão da primeira, prometeu à outra dançar com ela depois, e me deu uma piscadela dignificando "a gente continua depois". Me senti uma completa idiota.

Emmett dançou as duas próximas músicas sem mim, e as seguintes mbém: primeiro com Tanya Denali — mais uma vez — e depois com Kate Lewis. E tudo isso com um tornozelo deslocado, acredite quem quiser.

Peguei uma cadeira perto de Angela na ala dos desacompanhados.

- Estou exausta — disse ela.

Angela me pareceu perfeitamente feliz bebericando seu ponche e assistindo os outros dançarem.

Eu bem que gostaria de me sentir exausta. Mas simplesmente não tinha como estar cansada: a única coisa que eu fizera na última hora fora assistir Emmett dançar com todas as garotas que o solicitavam. Me perguntei se ele sequer notaria se eu fosse embora. Aliás, decidi, eu iria descobrir isso imediatamente.

Disse _au revoir _a Angela e me dirigi apressada para a saída. Deve ter sido a atitude mais inteligente que tomei em toda a noite, porque Emmett se livrou como que por encanto de todas as suas "obrigações" e me alcançou antes de que eu chegasse na porta.

- Bella, eu daria qualquer coisa pra que esta noite pudesse ser só nossa — sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

- Ah, é mesmo? — perguntei com frieza, continuando a caminhar para a porta.

- Juro. Me deixe explicar, Bella. O time de rúgbi está patrocinando este baile, e como capitão do time eu tenho a responsabilidade de fazer a festa ser um sucesso. Se eu dançasse todas as músicas com você, como gostaria, estaria ofendendo um monte de gente. — Emmett fez uma pausa breve, e em seguida colocou sua mão sob o meu queixo. — Sinto muito se não está sendo o melhor dos programas pra você. Mas me deixe consertar a situação. Venha, vamos lá fora conversar um pouco. Só nós dois. Sabe, eu preferiria mil vezes que estivéssemos em outro lugar agora. Passei o dia inteiro pensando em como seria fantástico poder ficar um bom tempo só com você em algum lugar calmo e solitário, só nós dois.

- Pensei que você tivesse passado o dia inteiro jogando rúgbi — corrigi.

- Bom, quando eu não estava totalmente concentrado no jogo estava pensando em você... — remendou ele.

Mas as minhas mágoas já tinham começado a se derreter. Emmett era o garoto dos meus sonhos, e eu deveria estar feliz por ele me ter convidado para o baile. Isso já deveria ter sido o bastante para me deixar nas nuvens. Além do que, era quase impossível continuar brava por muito tempo com um cara que tinha o sorriso mais sexy do mundo — e com certeza Emmett estava usando todos os quilowatts do seu sorriso naquele momento.

- Você está dizendo a verdade, Emmett? — perguntei, com minha resistência cedendo mais e mais a cada segundo.

- Palavra de escoteiro! Venha, vamos sumir daqui por um tempinho — sugeriu ele, beijando delicadamente meu ouvido. — Ninguém vai notar. E também, se notarem, que importa? Essa multidão não faz você se sentir com claustrofobia?

- Totalmente — admiti. — Onde você quer ir?

- Vamos dar uma caminhada lá fora.

Foi então que notei que Emmett estava mancando levemente, e que por baixo da barra de uma das pernas de sua calça havia algo bem protuberante: a faixa em volta de seu tornozelo. _Então é __verdade, _pensei aliviada, _a história do tornozelo não era invenção._

— Bem, talvez uma caminhada não seja muito boa idéia — ponderou Emmett, sacudindo a perna para que a bainha da calça cobrisse de novo a faixa. — Talvez seja melhor simplesmente encontrarmos um lugar em que possamos ficar a sós.

Isso! Sem dúvida uma ótima idéia. Eu e Emmett. Juntos. Sozinhos.

— Bella, por que você não vai indo na frente, na direção da linha férrea? Vou pegar umas sodas pra gente. Estou me sentindo meio desidratado depois de tanta dança.

Ele me deu um suave beijo na boca. Seus lábios demoraram um pouco nos meus, e quaisquer resíduos de raiva que eu ainda pudesse guardar lá no fundo de mim se esfumaram instantaneamente.

— Vou indo logo atrás de você — ele prometeu.

Eu estava quase saindo pela porta do ginásio quando vi Alice e Jasper na pista de dança. Eles dançavam tão coladinhos um no outro que até pareciam um só, uma figura surrealista de quatro pernas e duas cabeças.

_Vá com tudo, __Alice!, _torci em silêncio. _A sua hora também chegou!_

Esquadrinhei a pista à procura de Edward, mas não o vi em parte alguma. Talvez ele tivesse se enchido e ido embora. Depois da nossa quase-briga no estacionamento, supus que ele não pretendia mais me levar de volta para casa. Não que eu precisasse: Emmett me levaria.

Emmett... Onde andava ele?

_Quanto tempo demora pra pegar duas sodas?, _pensei enquanto continuava a revistar com o olhar a área de descanso em que se aglomeravam os desacompanhados.

Dei uma volta em torno da pista de dança e finalmente localizei Emmett. Uma multidão havia aberto espaço para que ele dançasse uma música de ritmo acelerado com outra garota. Ela provavelmente o atacara de emboscada no caminho quando ele ia pegar as sodas, pensei. Fiquei parada na borda da aglomeração, vendo Emmett se contorcer e sacudir freneticamente.

As pessoas aplaudiam e uivavam com as batidas da música, o tempo todo acompanhando e estimulando a performance de Emmett. Ele parecia em seu elemento perfeito, regozijado com toda aquela atenção que conseguia obter dos outros. Não havia dúvida de que para Emmett ter público era um estímulo importante.

Mas seu público também fazia com que fosse impossível ficarmos a sós. Senti uma súbita necessidade de ar fresco. Talvez uma caminhada lá fora me ajudasse a clarear a mente. Fui até a porta e girei a maçaneta. Ela se abriu silenciosamente, como que me convi dando ao exterior, e eu saí.

Logo me vi no meio das quadras de basquete externas, envolta por uma densa fumaça cinza. Obviamente aquele era o lugar onde os fumantes se refugiavam. O cheiro me lembrou os cafés de Paris.

Caminhei para além dos fumantes, para além das quadras, e desci a suave colina que terminava na via férrea. Mesmo lá embaixo eu ainda podia ouvir debilmente a música do baile. _Brrrr. _Senti um arrepio. Fazia frio lá fora, e meu vestido leve não protegia muito contra o vento da noite. Eu nem pensara em trazer um casaco. _Talvez Emmett me empreste o seu, se é que __ele vai aparecer, _pensei, com meus braços e pernas arrepiados.

Subitamente ouvi o som de alguém caminhando na grama bem atrás de mim. Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu nem sabia que estava segurando. Me virei rapidamente, e o sorriso estampado em meu rosto se desvaneceu quando vi que era Edward quem vinha caminhando na minha direção, e não Emmett. E ele estava segurando duas latas de soda.

- Cadê o Emmett? — perguntei.

Será que ele tinha realmente me dado o cano?

- Machucou o tornozelo de novo — disse Edward encolhendo os ombros.

- O quê? Outra vez?

- É. Ele não devia ter dançado com o tornozelo daquele jeito - acrescentou Edward, me passando uma lata de soda gelada.

- E ele está bem? — perguntei, já começando a andar de volta para o ginásio.

Eu era a garota de Emmett. Mesmo não tendo passado muito tempo juntos naquela noite, achei que se ele tinha se machucado eu devia estar ao seu lado. Além do mais, achei bom ter uma desculpa para me livrar de Edward. Não estava com a mínima vontade de agüentar Edward esfregando no meu nariz o fato de Emmett não ter me tratado muito bem naquela noite — como ele já havia dado a entender no estacionamento algum tempo antes.

- Não, não vá — disse Edward, me segurando pelos ombros para me parar. — Não foi nada grave. Além do mais, já estão tomando conta dele. O treinador Greer o está levando de volta pra casa, e disse que se Emmett for cuidadoso talvez ainda tenha condições de jogar na partida da semana que vem. Ele simplesmente perdeu o equilíbrio num salto enquanto estava dançando aterrissou com o tornozelo mal posicionado. Foi perto da mesa dos refrigerantes.

Tentei esconder um sorriso. Não que eu me sentisse feliz por Emmettter se machucado, mas o fato de ter acontecido perto da mesa dos refrigerantes significava que ele estava mesmo vindo me encontrar. Tinha ido pegar as bebidas pra nós dois, e a dança fora só um desvio de percurso, como eu suspeitara.

- Coitado do Emmett — eu disse.

- Pois é... O médico do time o avisou pra não vir ao baile hoje, mas Emmett disse que não queria decepcionar ninguém.

Não falei nada, mas gostei de ouvir aquilo, pois de certa forma confirmava o que o próprio Emmett me dissera.

- Ele me pediu pra vir aqui fora — continuou Edward, abrindo sua lata de soda. — Disse que você estaria esperando por ele.

Emmett pensara em tudo. Mesmo machucado e sofrendo tivera consideração suficiente para dar um jeito de que eu não ficasse lá fora no frio esperando por ele até sabe Deus quando. Uma forte rajada de vento bateu nos meus ombros nus, e meus dedos tremiam quando fui abrir minha lata de soda.

- Bella, você está congelando! — disse Edward.

- Um pouquinho — admiti, tentando disfarçar meus calafrios e tremores.

Ele tirou seu paletó e me ajudou a vesti-lo. Me aconcheguei dentro do paletó ainda quente do calor do corpo de Edward e fomos andando juntos na direção do campo de rúgbi. A música que vazava do ginásio, suave e distante, vinha flutuando pelo ar até nós. Edward ergueu sua lata de soda e a tocou na minha.

- À cura do tornozelo de Emmett — brindei.

- Ele vai ficar bom — assegurou Edward. — Em vez disso vamos brindar à sua volta ao lar.

Bebemos nossas sodas em silêncio, e então Edward estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Venha.

- Aonde? O que você está fazendo?

- Você não gostaria de dançar? Essa é uma bela canção. Se Emmett estivesse aqui com certeza dançaria com você — sussurrou Edward, enquanto tomava a lata vazia da minha mão e a colocava no chão perto da dele. — Não quero que a sua noite seja um fracasso total — concluiu.

Fiquei imóvel. Edward estava agindo de uma forma muito estranha, e insinuar que dançar com ele poderia ser parecido a dançar com Emmett era simplesmente grotesco.

- As suas obrigações de acompanhante estão cumpridas, Edward — falei por fim. — Pode me levar pra casa. Vá fazer o que você tinha planejado fazer antes que Emmett o obrigasse a bancar a babá comigo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então que tal dançar comigo porque estou pedindo a você, por _mim, _e não por Emmett?

Por alguma razão me senti tensa ante a idéia de dançar com Edward. Lembrei a mim mesma que não havia nenhum motivo para ficar nervosa, pois eu já havia dançado outras vezes com ele em festas da escola. Mas agora havia alguma coisa diferente no ar...

- Era pro Emmett ter vindo me encontrar aqui fora! — falei, entre confusa e irritada. — Sou a garota dele, e ele devia estar aqui comigo!

Edward suspirou, pegou minhas mãos e me puxou para perto de seu corpo.

- Tem razão, Bella, devia. Mas sou eu quem está aqui — disse, me agarrando com firmeza.

Tentei visualizar Emmett no fundo da minha mente. A maneira como ele tinha me segurado quando dançáramos na varanda da piscina, a maneira como me beijara...

- Eu sei que você está pensando no Emmett — afirmou Edward cruamente, interrompendo as minhas divagações.

_Como ele sabe?, _me perguntei. _Será que Edward consegue ler os __meus pensamentos? Ou será que eu sou absurdamente transparente?_

- Eu conheço você, Bella. Está pensando em Emmett porque se considera a garota dele. Quando você se compromete com alguém é fiel a ponto de não enxergar certas coisas. Tão leal, tão intensa...

Edward estava tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir o calor de sua respiração. Seus braços me apertaram com mais força, e sua voz suave e tranqüilizadora me envolveu em uma atmosfera estranha, misteriosa, quase hipnótica.

- Venha, Bella. Somos amigos...

Enquanto dançávamos fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar que estavanos braços de Emmett. Imaginei seus dedos passeando pelos meus cabelos, seu queixo apertado contra o meu... Mas não pude sentir o peculiar aroma da loção pós-barba de Emmett. Sentia apenas o perfume de Edward, o cheiro da grama úmida, e um odor distante e agradável de folhas secas queimando.

Não era um lugar dos mais fáceis para se dançar. Os saltos dos meus sapatos enganchavam a toda hora nos buracos feitos durante o dia no gramado pelos cravos das chuteiras dos jogadores de rúgbi. Mas Edward, surpreendentemente, era um ótimo dançarino. A uma certa altura ele me rodopiou, e seu paletó escorregou dos meus ombros e caiu no chão. Parei para pegá-lo. Obviamente era um paletó caro, e eu não queria que ficasse sujo.

- Esqueça isso — sussurrou Edward com uma voz mais grave e profunda do que o normal.

Ele continuou dançando. Percebi que o meu frio tinha passado, embora a temperatura continuasse a cair rapidamente. Por mais que me esforçasse, não conseguia fingir que Edward era Emmett. Ele era totalmente diferente de seu irmão. Eu tinha plena consciência de que não estava dançando com Emmett: estava dançando com Edward, e gostando muito.

- Edward... — comecei, enquanto continuávamos a balançar lentamente ao som abafado e distante da música.

Dançar com Edward me fazia sentir tão bem, tão inesperadamente bem... Então ele inclinou a sua cabeça em direção à minha, como se fosse me beijar. Eu me esqueci completamente do que ia dizer, fosse o que fosse.

- Edward, não... — eu disse, voltando rapidamente à razão e empurrando-o com delicadeza.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma — sussurrou ele.

E me beijou na testa. Apenas uma leve pressão de seus lábios. Pura magia. E antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar em mais nada estávamos nos beijando ardentemente. Na boca. Pra valer.

No início nossos lábios apenas roçaram suavemente, e depois se buscaram com cada vez mais intensidade. Fechei meus olhos com força e senti milhares de estrelas explodirem nas minhas pálpebras. E escutei fogos de artifício trovejando nos meus ouvidos. Eu estava planando nas alturas...

Edward levantou sua cabeça por um breve momento. Me olhou com uma expressão estranha e profunda por um segundo e veio ao meu encontro novamente para mais um beijo explosivo, alucinante. Por fim ele deu um passo atrás.

Eu estava em estado de choque. _Como posso pular em uma __única noite de uma paixão desesperada por Emmett para isto que acaba de __acontecer?, _me perguntei. _Preciso recuperar o meu autocontrole __imediatamente se não quiser enlouquecer._

- Bella...

Edward parecia estar a ponto de dizer algo importante. Algo que eu não queria escutar.

- Edward, eu estou saindo com o seu irmão, lembra? Acho que a gente... a gente se deixou levar pelo clima, pelo momento, sei lá... Vamos esquecer isto, certo?

Tentei soar firme, mas meu corpo implorava por outro de seus beijos. Eu sabia que provavelmente o estava magoando com aquelas palavras, mas não tinha outra opção.

Houve um silêncio de vários e longos segundos.

- Vamos embora daqui — falou ele por fim. — Vou levar você ao Homer's.

- Hã?

- O Homer's. Você deve se lembrar do lugar. Aquela dance-teria na Green Bay Road.

- Eu conheço muito bem o lugar, Edward, mas não entendo por que deveríamos ir pra lá.

Peguei seu paletó da grama úmida em que havia caído.

- Ué, sei lá, pra gente se divertir um pouco — retrucou ele, sem conseguir soar muito convincente. — O time de rúgbi vai se encontrar lá depois do baile. É pra lá que Emmett com certeza levaria você. Estou só substituindo o meu irmão, lembra?

- Edward, já chega! Você não é o Emmett. Pare de ficar dizendo o que ele faria se estivesse aqui. O que _você _faria?

- Se você fosse a minha garota? — perguntou ele, hesitante.

Edward me fitou por um longo momento até decidir o que diria. — Eu levaria você de novo ao Depot — falou por fim. — Ia levar no mínimo uma hora pra eles nos servirem umas batatinhas fritas e duas sodas. Mas mesmo assim seria melhor do que ir ao Homer's. Além do mais, o pessoal do Depot nos deixaria ficar por lá a noite toda sem nos pressionar pra ir embora.

Eu sorri, aliviada por ver Edward falando de novo com sua voz de sempre, sem aquela estranha rouquidão de poucos minutos antes. Aliviada também por ele não estar pretendendo me beijar outra vez, e por estar agindo como se fossemos apenas amigos enquanto caminhávamos juntos rumo ao estacionamento.

Porque era exatamente daquele jeito que eu queria que as coisas continuassem a ser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** OMGOMGOMG_

_Quem não sabia que o beijo entre eles seria perfeito ^^_

_O pessoal tava sabendo já, neah? *risos*_

_Ah pessoal, recebi poucas reviews no capitulo passado =[_

_Como eu sei que demorei pra att, eu vou postar dos capitulos essa semana, talvez sexta..._

_Enfim, queria mandar um beijo pra** tassia belle**,** Gabilumi **e** GesseCullen** que colocaram em alert/favoritaram a fic_

_Respondendo:_

_**Lari SL:**Bem lerdinha mesmo, ela só vai se tocar quando a obcessão acabar **:/ ** Mas O beijo veio pra confundir um pouco a cacholinha dela** n.n ** Beijos pra você também _

_**tassia belle**: Sério, você me deu um susto com essa review! Você começou falar que a Bella é poia, xingando o Emm, ai eu achei que ia sobrar pra mim! Mas sério, rachei de rir com a sua review, você ta igual a mim as vezes, odeio com paixão algumas fics *risos* e uau, seria muito louco se a Bella falasse aquilo pro Emm ahsuhauhsuahsuhs. Beijos pra vc também *-*_

_**Lih:** É, bem que eu queria que ela fosse sarcástica, mas ela é obcecada pelo Emm, vai ter que fazer uma lobotomia nela pra resolver *risos* E eu acho que deu pra perceber que o Edward tem uma _pequena_ quedinha por ela... e claro que você tinha razão, o beijo do Edward deu fogos, estrelas e magia *suspira*. Beijocas pra você também ^^_

_.  
><em>

_Agradeço á vocês que lêem a fic, até aquelas que não deixam reviews, um beijo pra vocês,_

_**Days3.**_


	6. Romantismo perdido

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 – Romantismo Perdido<strong>

- Acho que se eu assistir mais um desenho animado vou ter um ataque! - exclamei, agarrando o controle remoto.

Emmett tentou pegá-lo de volta, e nos engalfinhamos numa luta de brincadeira no sofá da sala de tevê da mansão dos Cullens. Terminamos embolados no tapete de lã de ovelha que ficava jogado sobre o encosto do sofá.

Era domingo de manhã, e eu tinha ido lá para ver como Emmett estava passando. Me sentia culpada por ter beijado Edward na noite anterior. E depois do baile Edward e eu ainda tínhamos ficado no Depot por horas, conversando, rindo e passando um grande momento juntos. Jasper e Alice também haviam aparecido por volta de uma da manhã, e nós quatro ficamos mais uma hora juntos.

Quando Edward me deixou em casa, eu fui direto para a janela do meu quarto para ver se a luz do quarto de Emmett ainda estava acesa. Mas ele já devia ter ido dormir. Apenas a luz do quarto de Edward continuava acesa. E continuaria por várias horas noite adentro.

Levei muito tempo para pegar no sono. Fiquei pensando no quanto tinha sido forte a sensação de beijar Edward. Bem, é verdade que eu tentara imaginar que estava beijando Emmett, e não Edward, mas por alguma razão tivera muita dificuldade em conseguir isso. Desejei poder simplesmente esquecer tudo e retomar as coisas com Emmett do ponto em que tínhamos parado.

E era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer naquele momento na sala de tevê. Emmett me abraçou e então já não me importava mais ter de assistir desenhos animados pelo resto da minha vida, desde que Emmett estivesse diante dos meus olhos e seus lábios colados nos meus.

Quando a boca de Emmett tocou a minha boca esperei que os fogos de artifício e as estrelas explodissem dentro da minha cabeça e apagassem de vez as lembranças dos estonteantes beijos de Edward.

Esperei.

E esperei.

E esperei.

Nossos lábios estavam firmemente apertados uns contra os outros, mas fora isso eu não sentia nada. Absolutamente nada. Justo naquele momento Edward entrou na sala com um bem-recheado saco plástico de mercearia. Embaraçada por ter sido pega naquela situação, comecei a me levantar, mas Emmett me segurou e puxou de volta para baixo.

— Você não está à vontade? - perguntou ele com uma voz sexy.

Fiz que sim com um gesto de cabeça. Apesar de beijar Emmett não ser uma experiência tão eletrizante quanto eu sempre imaginara que seria, me fazia sentir bem. Além disso, continuar sentada com ele no sofá era uma forma de fazer Edward compreender que eu estava muito interessada na minha relação com Emmett e nada interessada em qualquer sujeira que ele quisesse jogar sobre seu irmão. Nem em mais nenhum daqueles seus beijos...

Sim, Emmett estava definitivamente certo. Eu tinha de me sentir à vontade. Não havia qualquer razão para me levantar apenas porque Edward entrara na sala. Afinal, por que Edward não poderia nos ver daquele jeito? Eu era a namorada de Emmett. Já estávamos saindo juntos há mais de uma semana.

Relaxei apoiando minha cabeça no peito de Emmett, e me senti muito bem. Fiquei agradecida a Edward por ele não dar a Emmett o menor indício do que acontecera entre nós dois na noite anterior.

— Você pegou algum filme decente pra mim? - perguntou Emmett, enquanto cafungava carinhosamente perto do meu ouvido.

Tive a desagradável sensação de que ele estava se aproveitando da boa vontade de seu irmão e de alguma maneira muito sutil me usando para tentar provocá-lo. Com um floreio, Edward retirou um maço de dvds da sacola plástica.

_- Soldado universal, Robocop, O exterminador do futuro, _Van Damme...

- Van Damme, os Músculos de Bruxelas! Uau! - gritou Emmett, entusiasmado. - Isso é o paraíso!

Ele pareceu até se esquecer da minha presença, mesmo apesar de eu estar praticamente sentada no colo dele.

- Músculos de Bruxelas? - perguntei, olhando de Emmett para Edward e de volta para Emmett. - De que raios você está falando?

- Jean-Claude Van Damme, o maior _kick-boxer _do mundo! - explicou Emmett. - Eu assisti todos os filmes dele. Sabe, ao contrário da maioria dos atores, que usam dubles, o Jean-Claude faz as suas próprias cenas de luta. Ele é fantástico!

- Peguei o _Bloodsport - _especificou Edward, erguendo a fita como se fosse um prêmio valiosíssimo.

_- Bloodsport?__ - _repeti, com receio do que poderia ouvir em resposta.

- Isso! Isso! Isso! - exclamou Emmett excitado, praticamente beijando a caixinha do vídeo. - Ah, cara, isto aqui quase faz valer a pena ficar preso em casa! _Bloodsport _é o melhor filme que o Van Damme fez em toda a sua vida!

- Também peguei umas guloseimas pra você - disse Edward, tirando do saco dois pacotes de biscoitos e uma garrafa de dois litros de soda. Em seguida foi buscar um copo e colocou um pouco de soda para seu irmão.

Enquanto Edward enfiava _Bloodsport _no dvd, nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti as maçãs do meu rosto ficarem em chamas. Virei a cara rapidamente para o outro lado, temerosa de que os dois notassem. Edward apertou o botão _play _do aparelho.

- Bom, já vou indo - disse ele. - A gente se vê mais tarde

- Ei, alto aí, espere só um minuto! - pediu Emmett. - Sabe de uma coisa, Bella, eu acho que você não vai gostar muito de ficar engaiolada aqui comigo e o Jean-Claude pelo resto do dia.

- Não me importo - rebati.

Eu podia facilmente me imaginar passando o resto do dia no sofá enlaçada pelos braços de Emmett, independentemente do que estivesse na tela.

- Um cara do time de rúgbi me deu duas entradas para o rinque de patinação no gelo - insistiu Emmett.

- Mas você não pode patinar - observei. - Mal consegue andar...

- Eu sei, mas o Edward...

- Eu ficaria contente de ir - disse Edward, me fitando diretamente nos olhos.

- Então tudo resolvido - disse Emmett, parecendo satisfeito com a facilidade com que resolvera a questão. - Vejo vocês daqui a umas duas horas.

Edward já tinha saído pela porta, provavelmente a caminho de ir pegar seus patins, quando protestei.

_- Peraí, _me desculpem vocês dois, mas será que ninguém vai me perguntar o que _eu _quero fazer? - indaguei, talvez com excessiva aspereza.

- Ah... desculpe, Bella - disse Emmett, parecendo genuinamente arrependido. - Eu simplesmente supus que você ia preferir muito mais patinar do que ver este filme. Mas se você prefere ficar aqui comigo, tanto melhor.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, nossos lábios praticamente se tocando...

- Aaaaiii! - Emmett deu um pinote no sofá como se tivesse sido mordido por uma cobra.

- Ah, não! - gritei também, me levantando de um pulo quando senti um líquido gelado ensopando os meus jeans.

Estávamos ambos banhados em soda, e a garrafa quase sem líquido jazia deitada de lado bem no meio do sofá. Edward, que devia ter parado no corredor a poucos passos da sala de tevê quando eu reclamara da falta de consideração dos dois para com a minha vontade, escancarou a porta.

- O que aconteceu? Você torceu o tornozelo de novo?

- Não - disse Emmett bravo, pegando a garrafa de soda e colo cando-a no chão.

Edward olhou para os meus jeans molhados e depois para seu irmão, que soltava fumaça pelas ventas.

- Puxa, sinto muito, Emmett. Devo ter me esquecido de recolocar a tampinha na garrafa - disse ele, parecendo reprimir um sorriso.

- Se eu não conhecesse você melhor, diria que fez isso de propósito - grunhiu Emmett, afastando sua perna da poça que se formara no meio do sofá.

- Ora bolas, e por que eu faria isso de propósito?

- Sou capaz de imaginar uma ou duas razões

- Isso é puro delírio

- É mesmo?

- É - disse Edward secamente, fechando a questão.

Os dois irmãos se encararam com dureza por alguns segundos. Por fim Emmett virou o rosto e olhou para mim. Ambos sabíamos que o nosso momento passara, que o romantismo daquele instante se desvanecera totalmente. É impossível retomar um clima romântico quando se está coberto de soda fria e melequenta.

— Vão patinar, tá bom? Depois a empregada limpa isto — falou Emmett, mal-humorado

Edward me conduziu até a porta e disse que me encontraria no quintal, em frente à minha casa.

- Vai ser só um minuto. Por que você não aproveita pra trocar de calça enquanto me espera? Está encharcada. E não se esqueça dos seus patins.

- Divirta-se, Bella! A gente se vê mais tarde! - gritou Emmett por trás de mim quando eu já descia a escada.

_O que eu faço agora?, _me perguntei. Passar um dia inteiro sozinha com Edward não era uma idéia muito inteligente, especialmente tendo em vista que eu não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior. Não conseguia parar de sentir o toque dos lábios dele nos meus, o calor de sua respiração, seus braços me agarrando com firmeza...

E não conseguia parar de desejar que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Edward aprontando - Adorei ^^_

_Será que um novo clima vai pintar ai?_

_Então, como eu estou tão ansiosa, eu vou falar o nome do próximo capitulo: "Sentimentos Secretos"_

_Respondendo:_

_**Kathy:**obrigada ^^ Eu adoro a história por isso adaptei . Bjcas *-*_

_**Nessinha Cullen:**Primeiramente bem-vinda! E sobre a Bella,, sim, ela está bem ceguinha, mas não é de amor, é de obcessão! Quando ela perceber, as coisas vão se ajeitar. Bom, se depender do Edward, vai ser rapidinho ^^ Beijos Chéri e au revoir *-*_

_**Tassia Belle:**Pois é, além dela não se conformar, ela foge! Dá pra acreditar, foge dele. Mas ele é esperto, também tem seus truques ;) Emmet é um cafa, mas não é bobo... Beijos flor *-*_

_**luluhatsune:** Vou continuar sim, estou muito animada com essa fic, e principalmente depois do beijo deles ^^ Beijocas flor *-*_

_**Lari SL:**Entra mesmo *risos* Ela já é totalmente confusa sem isso, agora com dois na jogada, a coisa fica ainda melhor ^^ Beijocas flor *-*_

_Bjs,_

_**Days3.**_


	7. Sentimentos Secretos

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – Sentimentos Secretos<strong>

- Ei, tive uma grande idéia — disse Edward quando dávamos a volta na pista de patinação de gelo pela centésima vez.

- Qual?

- Que tal dois belos copos de sidra naquelas mesinhas perto do aquecedor? — ele perguntou, já me guiando para a área de descanso.

Tínhamos passado a última hora inteira, ou perto disso, tentando patinar no meio de selvagens pirralhos que deslizavam velozmente pela pista com tacos de hóquei a tiracolo, meninas impecavelmente vestidas com trajes de patinação rodopiando e se exibindo no centro do rinque, e mamães e papais tentando manter de pé seus titubeantes bebês.

Pedimos as nossas sidras e abrimos caminho até as mesinhas que ficavam perto do aquecedor, de frente para o rinque. Encontramos uma mesa suficientemente distante dos pais nervosos e tagarelas que vigiavam seus fedelhos a distância e nos sentamos.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, e enquanto isso meus olhos eram atraídos pelos casais que deslizavam à nossa frente. A maioria estava de braços dados - pelo menos os que conseguiam manter o equilíbrio —, rindo e tentando se beijar de vez em quando, embora fosse um bocado difícil fazer isso patinando no gelo.

Visualizei Emmett e eu patinando juntos, e senti um leve tremor quando imaginei seus braços em volta do meu corpo.

- Você está com frio? — perguntou Edward.

- Não — respondi.

Por alguma razão a idéia de mencionar o nome de Emmett a Edward me constrangia, sobretudo considerando que pouco tempo antes eles quase haviam brigado. Edward e eu permanecemos num confortável silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Meus pensamentos vagavam entre Edward e Emmett, comparando os dois irmãos — e comparando meus sentimentos por cada um deles. Era como se tivesse ocorrido um cruzamento de canais, uma espécie de curto-circuito dentro de minha cabeça. Eu amava Emmett, mas o beijo de Edward fora muito mais poderoso, mesmo ele sendo apenas um amigo.

Me lembrei da última vez que Edward e eu havíamos patinado juntos. Tinha sido no décimo segundo aniversário de Edward, e o sr. Cullen trouxera uma grande turma de meninos e meninas para o rinque de patinação. Edward e eu tínhamos fingido que éramos um casal de patinadores olímpicos, e nos divertíramos bastante tentando imitar as acrobacias e passes de balé. Emmett preferira ficar fora do rinque, brincando de pega-pega com seus amigos.

De repente algo que Emmett me dissera a respeito de Edward pipocou na minha mente. Será que Edward já saíra alguma vez com uma garota? Ou será que ele simplesmente não tinha interesse no assunto, como Emmett insinuara? Senti uma súbita e urgente necessidade de descobrir.

— Edward, você já esteve apaixonado alguma vez na sua vida? — perguntei abruptamente, rompendo o longo silêncio.

Ele refletiu um momento antes de responder.

- Eu... hã... Uma vez pensei que estava...

- Mesmo? — insisti, sentindo uma tênue pontada de ciúmes. Edward Cullen, o solitário, o corredor de longas distâncias, já estivera apaixonado! Eu precisava saber mais.

- E quem era ela? Como é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso? Por que você nunca me falou nada? — metralhei.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso não importa mais agora...

- Por que não?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Nada chegou a acontecer de verdade. Ela nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim. Até gostava de mim, mas nunca considerou a coisa com muita seriedade. Às vezes parecia que ela olhava direto através de mim, como se eu fosse transparente, como se não estivesse lá.

- Puxa, isso deve ter doído. Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia com relação a Emmett antes de ir pra Paris. Ei, talvez você devesse viajar por um tempo, como eu fiz!

- Não acho que isso faria muita diferença.

Ele tomou outro gole de sidra.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você esteve apaixonado e eu nunca soube. Sei de algumas garotas que já tiveram queda por você, mas você nunca pareceu interessado nelas.

- É que você sempre achou que eu era um cdf interessado apenas em química e em correr longas distâncias. Um bitolado. Um babaca — disse ele, soando estranhamente amargo. — Só estou interessado em estudar e aprender, não em relacionamentos. Não é assim que você me vê, Bella?

- Não Edward, nunca pensei isso de você — protestei. — Sei muito bem que você não é nem um babaca nem um bitolado. Apenas me surpreendeu essa história de você ter estado apaixonado e nunca ter me falado a respeito, só isso. Nunca achei que você tivesse se interessado por ninguém.

Ele bebeu o resto de sua sidra, amassou o copo de plástico, se levantou e começou a andar de volta para a pista.

Assunto encerrado.

Agora não era só no rinque que havia gelo. Entre nós também.

Terminei rapidamente de beber a minha sidra e o segui. A princípio pensei que ele ficaria bravo comigo por um bom tempo por ser tão abelhuda, mas depois de uns poucos minutos de tensão Edward começou a se soltar, e voltamos a nos divertir de novo. Terminamos brincando de pega-pega com um grupo de crianças vestidas com blusões e capacetes de jogadores de hóquei. Quando uma voz no alto-falante anunciou que o rinque iria fechar, percebi que não tinha nenhuma vontade de que o nosso dia juntos terminasse.

- Você gostaria de ir ao Espresso Pacifico? — sugeriu Edward quando dávamos a nossa última volta pela pista.

O Espresso Pacifico era um café aconchegante que fazia o melhor chocolate quente de Forks.

- Grande idéia! — concordei. — Vamos apostar uma corrida até a saída. Quem perder paga! — gritei, saindo em disparada.

**oOo**

- Hum, que delícia! — exclamei ao sentir o vapor do choco late quente que a garçonete colocou bem na minha frente. — Eu tinha me esquecido de como este lugar é gostoso.

- É, no ano passado se tornou um vício pra mim — disse Edward, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche de frango. — Mas nunca tive tão boa companhia — acrescentou, me olhando e sorrindo.

Me inclinei para trás no assento. A pele dele estava brilhando por causa do ar frio e áspero do outono. Achei que estava bonito com sua malha de lã cinza e seus jeans desbotados — mais bonito do que eu gostaria de admitir. _Edward não é o seu namorado, Bella, _disse a mim mesma. _O irmão dele é que é._

Respirei fundo.

- E então me conte Edward, o que aconteceu de interessante em Forks nos últimos doze meses?

Edward me atualizou a respeito de tudo o que tinha acontecido na escola enquanto eu estava fora. Também conversamos sobre o futuro, para onde queríamos ir, o que queríamos ser e o que pretendíamos conseguir na vida.

Eu queria ser uma jornalista, fazer reportagens por todo o mundo sobre os fatos mais excitantes da atualidade. Edward queria ser químico, aprender de que é feito o universo e encontrar a cura para as doenças que se incrustam no código genético do ser humano.

E aqueles sonhos eram só o começo.

Contei a ele sobre meu desejo de viajar para a Ásia num navio cargueiro. Ele disse que queria escalar o monte Everest. Ambos queríamos ir à Ilha de Páscoa para ver aquelas enormes e estranhas estátuas de pedra. E nós dois estávamos determinados a ir o mais longe de Forks que fosse possível.

- Ei, a gente fecha às cinco nos domingos! — o gerente gritou da cozinha.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde!

- Ah, não! Não pode ser tão tarde! Eu prometi à Alice que alugaria uma fita de vídeo pra vermos juntas hoje à noite — eu disse, limpando freneticamente a bagunça que tínhamos feito na mesa. — Ela quer me contar tudo sobre a noite de ontem com o Jasper.

- Eles se tornaram um casal durante a noite, é? — perguntou Edward.

- Já fazia muito tempo que ela gostava dele. E eu acho que pra ele era igual. Só que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer nada ao outro.

- É bom quando as coisas finalmente dão certo... — comentou Edward.

- É mesmo, né?

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça e uma expressão levemente melancólica.

- Então... suponho que você queira dar um pulo lá em casa antes de se encontrar com a Alice, pra ver como vai o Emmett? — perguntou.

Emmett...

As horas tinham voado e eu não tinha mais pensado em Emmett desde que deixáramos o rinque de patinação, tão absorvida eu estivera pelo meu papo com Edward. Geralmente quando eu estava longe de Emmett, mesmo que fosse por poucas horas, começava a sentir saudades. Mas não tinha sentido a mínima falta dele em toda a tarde. E aquilo me assustava.

- Hã... claro, vou sim — respondi hesitante.

O encantamento entre Edward e eu parecia ter se rompido abruptamente apenas pela menção do nome de Emmett.

Saímos do café e andamos até o carro. Começara a chuviscar. Olhei para o céu e abri a boca, na esperança de saborear uma gotinha de chuva. Edward fez o mesmo.

- Peguei uma! — gritei ao sentir uma miúda e fria alfinetada na língua.

- Eu também! — exclamou Edward.

- E qual foi o seu desejo? — perguntei.

Era uma velha lenda de viúvas que se alguém fizesse um desejo logo depois de pegar com a boca a primeira gota de chuva, esse desejo se tornaria realidade.

- Não posso contar — ele respondeu, continuando a andar em direção ao jipe. — Se você contar o seu desejo, ele não se realiza.

Edward nem sequer perguntou o que eu tinha desejado. Não que eu contaria a ele, de todo jeito.

Continuei repetindo meu desejo uma e outra vez. _Quero que Emmett Cullen se apaixone por mim, quero que Emmett Cullen se __apaixone por mim, quero que Emmett Cullen se apaixone por mim... _Mas, por alguma estranha razão, eu sentia que lá no fundo não desejava aquilo com suficiente convicção. Ou desejava?

Abri a porta do jipe e me sentei ao lado de Edward. Eu me sentia perplexa com tudo o que estava acontecendo no meu relacionamento com Emmett. Tinha esperado anos por aquilo, tinha alimentado uma avassaladora paixão a distância por quase toda a minha vida, e agora que as coisas finalmente estavam se concretizando entre nós eu não podia deixar que nada se metesse no nosso caminho — muito menos uma leve atração pelo irmão dele.

Edward era apenas um amigo, lembrei a mim mesma pelo que me pareceu ser a milionésima vez, e por isso era tão fácil me sentir à vontade com ele. Entre amigos as coisas sempre são mais simples do que entre namorados.

Apenas um amigo...

Então por que estar com Edward me deixava emocionalmente tão confusa?

**oOo**

Edward entrou na rua particular dos Cullen, estacionou o jipe ao lado da fonte que ficava diante de sua casa, e se voltou para mim. Então tocou carinhosamente meu queixo com sua mão direita e me olhou com uma expressão triste.

- Bella, preciso contar uma coisa a você — começou ele. — É sobre o baile de ontem. Mesmo não sendo mentira que Emmett deslocou o tornozelo, essa não foi a verdadeira razão pela qual ele não pôde pegar você. Não era você a garot...

_Pam! Pam! Pam!_

Quase soltei um berro quando vi um punho voar na minha frente pelo lado de fora do carro e esmurrar o pára-brisa.

Era Emmett, com um abrigo de moletom limpinho e um sorriso devastador. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e embaraçados, e ele me pareceu mais lindo do que nunca.

_E ele é meu, _pensei. _Todo meu..._

O que quer que Edward estivera a ponto de me dizer com aquele seu costumeiro jeito cheio de rodeios, minha curiosidade se esfumou completamente assim que olhei para Emmett. Como eu podia chegar a confundir os sentimentos de amizade que tinha por Edward com a violenta paixão que Emmett me inspirava?

Meu coração voltou a bater em velocidade normal enquanto eu abaixava a janela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui fora? — perguntei. — Não era pra você ficar deitadinho e quieto lá dentro?

Emmett abriu a porta do jipe para mim e estendeu sua mão. Eu a segurei e saí do carro. Ele não me soltou mesmo quando eu já estava no chão ao lado dele.

- Acabei de me despedir do fisioterapeuta — respondeu Emmett. — Trabalhamos quase a tarde inteira. E sabe o que ele disse? Que vou estar de pé e em forma dentro de dois ou três dias. Vou ter de faltar à escola amanhã, o que é uma baita sorte, porque tenho uma prova de trigonometria e estou totalmente despreparado pra ela. Precisamos comemorar! O jogo da semana que vem está salvo! Vou estar totalmente de pé no sábado.

- Você está totalmente de pé agora — salientou Edward, ainda sentado no jipe.

- Muito observador, mano.

Emmett pegou a minha outra mão também, e ficamos um de frente para o outro, nos olhando.

- As suas bochechas estão rosadas — disse ele com uma voz suave. — Você está ainda mais bonita do que de costume. Se divertiu no rinque?

Respondi que sim com um gesto de cabeça.

- É, de fato nos divertimos bastante — confirmou Edward.

- Ótimo — disse Emmett, sem desgrudar seus olhos de mim. Pensei que fosse me beijar, mas ele hesitou e olhou para Edward, que saíra do jipe e estava lá de pé.

- Ok, mano, os seus serviços de acompanhante estão dispensados — disse Emmett, deslizando seu braço pelo meu ombro. — Pode ir agora.

Fiquei pasma. Emmett estava sendo tão rude com seu irmão! Por quê? Essa era uma faceta dele que eu nunca vira antes, e que não me parecia muito atraente. Mas, por outro lado, minha vida ficaria bem mais simples uma vez que Edward parasse de bancar o substituto Emmett. Minhas emoções finalmente se livrariam daquela montanha-russa maluca.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward se virou de costas e saiu caminhando em direção à casa.

- Obrigada, Edward! — gritei por trás dele. — Obrigada por me levar pra patinar. Foi superlegal.

Mas Edward não se voltou. Fiquei olhando sua malha de lã cinza desaparecer na distância.

- O que estará corroendo ele por dentro? — perguntou Emmett a ninguém em especial. Mas na verdade Emmett não parecia dar a mínima para os sentimentos de seu irmão. Até pensei em responder que talvez fosse a grosseria dele o que ofendera Edward, mas não quis correr o risco de começar uma briga com Emmett. Não quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar um pouco — disse ele, me conduzindo para a varanda da piscina. — De todo jeito, preciso mesmo dar um tempo pra este maldito tornozelo.

Acabamos partilhando uma espreguiçadeira. Ele se sentou primeiro e em seguida me puxou. Eu me sentei entre as pernas dele, me inclinando de costas contra seu peito e mantendo minhas pernas esticadas, procurando não encostar em seu tornozelo machucado.

Ficamos assim por um longo minuto, em silêncio. Ele me enlaçou com seus braços musculosos e beijou minha nuca. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu de prazer.

Emmett com certeza me ouvira suspirar.

- Você está feliz, Bella? — perguntou ele.

Fiz um lento gesto de cabeça dizendo que sim. Nunca me sentira mais feliz nem mais confusa em toda a minha vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Tadinho do Edward, com um irmão desses, nem precisaria de inimigos..._

_Quem ai sabe a pessoa que o Edward tava apaixonado? ***risos***_

_Bella confusa já é um ótimo sinal, e vocês perceberam o que o Edward queria dizer pra Bella quando o Emmett interrompeu? Vixii..._

_Fique muuito feliz com as meninas que me deixaram reviews – me deixaram emocionada! É nessas horas que a gente fica feliz de adaptar, que compensam quando nós ficamos a ver navios em alguns capítulos, um beijo gigantesco pra vocês :*_

_Respondendo:_

_**Euterpe Anonima:** Ela já esta beem mais confusa, e isso é mais pontos pro Ed. Ah, e se fosse eu, fazia a mesma coisa AHUHAUAHAH. O Emmett é obsessão, não amor, ao contrário do Ed... Ah, e curiosidade minha: o seu nome é da deusa? Eu sou muito curiosa mesmo, liga não... Beijocas flor até mais ^^_

_**Kathy:** Ahh, infelizmente ela não pôde ouvir os fogos lá, mas mesmo sem isso ela está dividida – o que é ótimo – mas é engraçado, por que no próximo capitulo vai entrar outro sentimento: o ciúmes! Ah é ótimo *risos* Bjcas flor *-*_

_**Lari SL:** Que nada, foi só amor *peace and love* AHUSHAUAHSUAHS - O Edward e suas revelações, nunca dá certo neah? Puutz..beijocas flor ^^_

_**Nanny Almeida:** Nossa nanny, fiquei até emo-cionada com sua review, é muita honra querida, e espero não decepcionar! Eu também era assim quando descobri o fanfiction, mas eu fiquei tão empolgada que criei uma conta. Mas sabe, no começo eu também não escrevia muitas reviews, não sabia o que falar, mas depois que eu comecei a adaptar, eu descobri o que um review, até mesmo um simples "oi, adorei o capitulo, bjs" me deixava tão feliz, que comecei a escreve-las também. Um super beijo flor *-*_

_**Kathyanne:**Ai, eu não tenho dias beem certinhos pra postar, mas eu posto toda semana, mais ou menos na segunda ou terça sabe, é meio corrido, não dá pra prometer um dia, senão se ficar sem, fica chato. Eu também amoo esse Ed aprontando, é tão melhor o que esperar que um dia ela acorde neah? *risos*Bjcas flor ^^_

_._

_Um beijo pra vocês,_

_**Days3.**_


	8. Um fato inesperado

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – Um fato inesperado<strong>

Emmett não foi à escola na segunda-feira. Me pediu que perguntasse a algum colega de sua classe quais seriam as tarefas para o dia seguinte e que passasse em sua casa depois da escola para lhe contar. Por fim eu estava começando a me sentir sua namorada de verdade. E era uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação pela qual eu tinha esperado a maior parte da minha vida, mas que agora, por algum motivo obscuro, me deixava confusa.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullen, Emmett estava deitado no sofá — que fora limpo de todo e qualquer vestígio de soda — assistindo a um dos filmes que Edward lhe trouxera no dia anterior. Ele vestia uma malha de moletom e jeans. Acabava de sair do chuveiro, e seu cabelo estava úmido. Pelo perfume de loção pós-barba, deduzi que também tinha acabado de se barbear.

_Ele __se __enfeitou __todo __só __pra __mim, _pensei com prazer.

Seus pés descalços, um deles ainda envolto por uma faixa, descansavam no braço do sofá. Emmett cortou o som da televisão assim que me viu chegar.

— Oi, Bella — disse ele com um sorriso. — Estou contente de ver você. Aqui foi só eu e o Jean-Claude o dia inteirinho.

Passei a ele a lista de lições de casa e me acomodei na beirada do sofá.

— Deve ter sido excitante — comentei.

— Não tão excitante quanto ter você pertinho de mim — replicou ele, me puxando contra seu corpo.

Emmett me deu um beijo longo e intenso. Ele não era dado a rodeios, e sempre que me beijara fora pra valer, com tudo. Mas mesmo assim, por alguma razão até agora eu não reagira da maneira que sempre pensara que reagiria aos beijos dele. Naquele momento, especificamente, achei que seus braços estavam me apertando um pouco forte demais, e parecia difícil respirar.

Empurrei com delicadeza o peito dele e virei ligeiramente o rosto para o lado em busca de um pouco de ar.

— E então, como vai o pé? — perguntei.

— Melhorando. Fiz os exercícios de fisioterapia a manhã toda. Estão ajudando muito.

— Que bom! — exclamei contente. — Porque a Alice me deu duas entradas para a peça dela com o grupo de teatro da escola. Achei que poderíamos ir juntos.

Aquele programa seria uma aparição pública: todo mundo na escola veria que nós dois éramos oficialmente um casal.

— E quando você queria ir? — perguntou ele.

— A estréia é na quarta-feira à noite. A Alice quer muito que todos os amigos dela estejam lá.

— Quarta-feira? Sei não... Talvez eu nem sequer possa ir à escola na quarta...

Tentei esconder minha decepção, mas Emmett deve tê-la visto estampada em meu rosto.

— É realmente importante pra você ir a essa estréia, não é?

— É, é sim — respondi esperançosa.

— Bom, nesse caso... — começou Emmett. _Grande!__Ele __vai!__-__p_ensei excitada. —... o Edward pode levar você — concluiu.

— Edward? Mas, Emmett, eu quero ir com você! — quase gritei, me sentindo mais uma vez em uma montanha-russa emocional.

— Pensei que você gostasse do Edward, Bella. Ele é meu irmão. E me deve umas desde que éramos pequenos e eu impedia que os marmanjos da escola lhe quebrassem os óculos na cara. Além do mais, ele não vai se incomodar...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — concordei relutante. — Se o Edward estiver livre, aceito que ele me leve ao teatro.

Era com Emmett que eu queria ir. Era Emmett o meu namorado. Então por que uma vozinha dentro de mim dizia que a verdadeira razão pela qual eu relutava ante a idéia de ir com Edward era que Edward me fazia sentir coisas que eu não queria sentir com ninguém além de Emmett?

— Ah, pode deixar, ele vai estar livre — Emmett assegurou. — Que compromisso o meu irmão poderia ter?

Ele apertou um botão no controle remoto e o som da tevê explodiu a todo volume na sala.

— A que horas eu digo pra ele pegar você? — perguntou Emmett quase gritando, sem nem sequer olhar para mim.

.

.

.

Na terça-feira de manhã, na escola, eu estava de pé perto do meu armário no intervalo entre a segunda e a terceira aulas quando Alice veio ao meu encontro. Esperei que ela me fizesse um relatório sobre os últimos eventos em seu incipiente relacionamento com Jasper Withlock, mas Alice tinha coisas mais urgentes para me contar.

— Você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ouvir — disse ela, excitada.

Antes mesmo que eu tivesse chance de tentar adivinhar, ela entregou o ouro.

— O Edward está saindo com a Tanya Denali!

O sinal tocou. Dois minutos para entrar na aula de química. Puxei os livros de que precisava do fundo do meu armário e bati a porta.

— O quê? — perguntei chocada, sem conseguir acreditar nos meus ouvidos,

— Pois é. Eles vão se encontrar hoje às sete da noite no Expresso Pacifico.

Engoli em seco. Era exatamente lá que Edward tinha me levado no dia anterior.

— Como você soube disso? — perguntei, tentando soar despreocupada.

— Direto da fonte. Ouvi Tanya conversando com Kate Haupt na sala de estudos. Eu estava sentada numa mesa perto da delas. Não consegui escutar tudo o que disseram, mas mesmo assim peguei um bom pedaço do papo. Tanya disse que Emmett não estava retornando as ligações dela, e depois disse algo envolvendo Emmett e  
>o baile de sábado passado que não fez muito sentido, já que você era o par de Emmett no baile, e não ela. Então comentou que ia se encontrar com Edward no Expresso Pacifico. Acho que ela finalmente desistiu do Emmett e resolveu abocanhar o herdeiro seguinte na linha sucessória dos Cullen. De qualquer jeito, na minha opinião o Edward está cometendo um grande erro saindo com essa menina — concluiu Alice.<p>

— Por quê? É um país livre. Além do mais a Tanya é uma gata. Se o Edward quer ficar pegando as sobras de Emmett, problema dele — observei, com mais ironia do que eu mesma esperava expressar.

— Engraçado, você está até parecendo irritada com toda essa história. Pensei que fosse ficar contente ao saber que Tanya jogou a toalha. Pelo menos assim ela não vai mais ficar rebolando o traseiro diariamente na fuça do Emmett — rebateu Alice.

— Sei lá... Não tem nada não. É que eu pensava que o Edward tivesse mais intimidade comigo — repliquei hesitante. — Quero dizer, eu sempre contei a ele tudo sobre os meus sentimentos por Emmett. Não entendo por que ele nem sequer comentou comigo que ia convidar a Tanya pra sair. Nós passamos a maior parte da tarde do domingo juntos. Não foi por falta de oportunidade.

— Talvez ele não achasse que fosse algo importante o suficiente pra comentar com você — sugeriu Alice.

Percebi que ela estava tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor. Ambas sabíamos muito bem que um caso com Tanya Denali eram grandes novas para qualquer garoto, e que com certeza não fora por considerar isso algo de pouca importância que Edward não comentara nada comigo.

Outros alunos começaram a passar como uma enxurrada à nossa volta e pareceram se evaporar de repente quando o último sinal soou.

Alice passeou o olhar pelo saguão vazio.

— Bella, preciso correr. A aula de educação física já deve estar começando, e vamos ter de fazer uns exercícios malucos subindo por umas cordas penduradas nas vigas do ginásio. Ouvi dizer que o professor Henderson acende um isqueiro na sua bunda se você não subir rápido o suficiente.

— A gente se vê na hora do lanche então? — perguntei.

— Claro — respondeu ela. — Na mesa de sempre.

Alice foi embora, e eu fiquei sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

Mas meus pensamentos não eram muito boa companhia naquele momento.

Enquanto andava lentamente rumo ao laboratório de química, imaginei Edward tomando um chocolate quente com Tanya Denali no Expresso Pacifico. Será que eles iam se sentar lado a lado numa mesa perto da janela e ficar olhando as pessoas passarem na rua? Ou se sentariam um de frente pro outro, pra poderem se dar às mãos por cima da mesa? Ririam juntos? Partilhariam seus sonhos e segredos mais íntimos? Será que ele a beijaria como... como tinha me beijado? Será que terminaríamos todos — eles dois mais Emmett e eu — numa espécie de quadrilátero amoroso, traindo uns aos outros?

De repente uma voz firme e irônica interrompeu meus pensamentos.

— Senhorita Swan, me sinto tão honrada por ter resolvido nos agraciar com a sua presença!

Olhei para a porta aberta da classe e vi a doutora Morgan lá parada, com seu amarrotado avental de laboratório e me olhando por cima de seus óculos de armação vermelha. Por trás dela pude ver meus companheiros de classe, alguns deles dando risadinhas, outros me fitando com um olhar inexpressivo.

— Não estou com ciúmes — declarei, continuando a conversa que estava tendo comigo mesma dentro de minha mente e mar chando para dentro da classe.

— Perdão? — perguntou a dra. Morgan.

— Hã?... Ah, desculpe, doutora Morgan, eu só disse que sinto muito pelo atraso — consertei, olhando ao redor da classe.

— Desculpas aceitas. Agora mexa-se. Estamos fazendo várias experiências importantes hoje, e o tempo está curto.

Me dirigi apressada para o fundo do laboratório e peguei um lugar na mesa mais distante possível. Angela Weber estava sentada perto de mim, e me passou um par de óculos de proteção.

— Obrigada — sussurrei, colocando os óculos no rosto.

— De nada. Você está com cara de quem tem mil problemas na cabeça.

—Pode crer que tenho.

Na meia hora que se seguiu Angela fez praticamente sozinha a experiência para nós duas, segurando uma pitada de magnésio com uma espátula diante do bico de bunsen e misturando líquidos no béquer e nos tubos de ensaio. Quando as centelhas começaram a saltar, ela anotou os resultados no seu caderno de química e me deixou copiá-los.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar no que tinha de fazer, nem tinha a mínima idéia do que Angela estava fazendo. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward, em Tanya e no encontro deles dois naquela noite. Que razão eu tinha para sentir ciúmes? Edward era apenas um assim, eu não conseguia tirar o beijo dele da minha cabeça.

E justo Tanya, dentre todas as garotas! Tanya sempre fora a minha arqui-rival na luta pelo amor de Emmett, e nunca fizera muito segredo de que achava que eu não pertencia a Forks. Forks era para as pessoas ricas e bonitas como ela... e Emmett.

Para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo. Ciúme e raiva. Emmett e Edward. Edward e Emmett. Como uma montanha-russa.

Daquele jeito eu ia acabar ficando louca!

Senti uma irresistível necessidade de perguntar a Edward "Por quê? Por que você vai sair com a Tanya?", mas eu sabia que não tinha o direito de fazer aquela pergunta. Tive também um desejo intenso de agarrar os longos e belos cabelos dourados de Tanya e torcê-los em volta de seu lindo pescoço... Bem, talvez isso fosse um pouco drástico demais, mas sem dúvida eu queria fazê-la sofrer pelo menos um pouco.

Então, subitamente, me dei conta de que não podia culpar Tanya de nada. Não tinha o menor sentido ficar com raiva dela. Ela não fizera nada de errado. Estava simplesmente saindo com um garoto descomprometido que a havia convidado.

— Que tal se eu fizer a limpeza? — sugeri a Angela, voltan do à realidade justo quando a experiência estava terminando.

Eu sabia que apesar de estar com a cabeça em outro planeta, pelo menos a limpeza conseguiria fazer. Angela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

— Esqueça, Bella — disse ela amavelmente. — Você está meio confusa, meio ausente. Provavelmente terminaria quebrando um tubo de ensaio ou um béquer e se cortando. Se quiser fazer algo, redija a conclusão do nosso experimento e já está bom demais. Ok?

— Obrigada, Angela.

De algum jeito, não sei como, consegui tocar o barco até o fim da aula, e nunca fiquei tão feliz por ouvir o sinal quanto daquela vez.

— Se não for indiscrição da minha parte perguntar, o que acontece com você hoje, Bella? — disse Angela quando toda a classe já saía apressadamente do laboratório e se embolava no corredor apinhado.

— Coisas do amor — confessei.

— Ah, Edward Cullen, né? — arriscou ela.

— É... Quero dizer, não. Estou saindo com o irmão dele, Emmett.

Uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade atravessou rosto de Angela, mas logo ela disfarçou.

— Emmett Cullen? Ai, ele é tão legal. Tão bonitão, tão divertido, tão gentil... Você é mesmo uma garota de sorte.

Paramos perto do meu armário.

— É, acho que sou — concordei com voz tristonha.

— Espero que tudo se arranje.

— Eu também.

Angela acenou um tchau e foi embora. Abri meu armário e atulhei dentro dele todos os meus livros. Então peguei minha sacola do lanche, bati a porta com força e tranquei o armário. Caminhei por todo o trajeto até a cantina como se estivesse num sonho. Um sonho ruim.

Alice já se sentara no nosso lugar de sempre. Joguei meu lanche sobre a mesa e me sentei ao lado dela.

— Você parece em estado de choque — disse ela. — Por acaso é por que você acha que o Edward está cometendo o grande erro de sua vida?

— É... mais ou menos. Mas acho que já consegui colocar tudo sob controle.

— Mesmo? — disse Alice, sem parecer muito convencida.

Respirei fundo.

— Se Edward e Tanya querem sair juntos, problema deles. Eu só acho um pouco estranho que um garoto que nunca na vida teve uma namorada consiga sair com a Tanya já logo de cara. Talvez Edward e Emmett tenham mais coisas em comum do que eu imaginava.

Levantei a vista e vi Jasper Withlock se dirigindo para a nossa mesa.

— Alice, vou comer lá fora — anunciei, pegando meu lanche. — Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. A gente se vê mais tarde?

— Claro, com certeza. A gente se encontra no mastro da bandeira depois da última aula. Vamos caminhando juntas pra casa.

Quando já tinha me afastado uns dez metros, me virei levemente e vi Jasper se sentando na cadeira que eu deixara livre. Ele deu um rápido beijo na boca de Alice. Enquanto os observava ali juntinhos, suas cabeças quase se tocando, pensei no quanto eles combinavam bem como namorados. Perfeição.

Minha vida amorosa não chegava nem perto disso.

E lá estava eu, Bella Swan, a chique, a sofisticada, a recém-chegada de Paris, sentada em cima de um saco de papel à sombra do velho olmo do gramado frontal da Forks High School, comendo um sanduíche de carne assada com pão amanhecido. Como eu podia ter chegado àquele ponto?

Emmett e Edward. Edward e Emmett. Eu nunca tinha gostado de ninguém além de Emmett. Jamais. Nem sequer na oitava série, quando a maioria das minhas amigas vivia pulando de um cara pra outro. Sempre fora Emmett. E sempre seria... ou pelo menos assim eu pensara até aquele momento. O problema é que ficar junto com ele não tinha sido tão incrível quanto eu sempre imaginara. Sem dúvida ele era lindo, charmoso, atlético, e beijava muito bem. Era gostoso ser a namorada de Emmett. Era gostoso ser invejada por todas as garotas da classe. Mas estava faltando alguma coisa. Havia algo errado.

Dei mais uma mordida no meu sanduíche.

Edward era um grande amigo. Só um amigo. Mas quando Alice me contara a respeito de seu encontro com Tanya, eu sentira um nó no estômago. Eu não queria que ele saísse com Tanya. Aliás, não queria que ele saísse com ninguém — me dei conta finalmente — ninguém além de mim.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

.

.

.

— Então me deixe tentar entender isso tudo direitinho — começou Alice. Até aquele instante ela estivera sentada em sua cama, concentrada em fazer as unhas dos pés. Agora me olhava como se não falássemos o mesmo idioma.— Quer dizer que você esperou o dia inteiro pra me contar que depois de passar sete anos alimentando a fantasia amorosa mais excepcional da história, a mais espantosa paixão do século XXI, descobriu que quando beija Emmett Cullen não sente nada?

— Absolutamente nada — admiti com um tom sombrio.

— Zero? _Niente?__Rien?_E descobriu também que quando beija Edward sente a terra tremer?

— Ai, Alice... sinto tudo e mais um pouco. Lá fora, na linha do trem, quando era pra estar com Emmett, beijei Edward e senti...

Não consegui encontrar as palavras para definir aquela sensa ção maravilhosa, e gesticulei impotente.

— Milhões de estrelas no céu?

— Isso mesmo.

— E o seu coração começou a galopar feito um cavalo louco? E você ficou com falta de ar? E desejou que aquilo continuasse até o mundo acabar?

— Sim, sim e sim! — gemi. — Acho que desta vez eu real mente baguncei a minha vida, Alice. Me sinto horrível e maravilhosa, desesperada e feliz, e uma imbecil, tudo ao mesmo tempo!

— Ah, sem essa, Bella. Nada do que você está me contando é tão trágico nem tão confuso assim. Na verdade é bem simples: você está apaixonada por Edward. Não por Emmett. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas, menina!

— Mas não pode ser, Alice! Eu _sei _que sou apaixonada por Emmett, sempre fui. Tenho pensado nele, sonhado com ele e abraçado meu travesseiro fingindo que é ele desde que me conheço por gente... — Me levantei e comecei a andar de uma ponta do quarto para a outra.

— Por que você não consegue simplesmente encarar a verdade, Bella? Não há a menor dúvida de que você está apaixonada pelo Edward, ou no mínimo gostando dele pra caramba. Por que você não lhe dá uma chance, uma que seja?

— Por que eu desejei Emmett Cullen por toda a minha vida, e agora finalmente ele é meu! Não posso simplesmente jogar fora a minha única chance com Emmett.

— Escute aqui Bella, o Emmett é só uma obsessão que fugiu ao seu controle, aliás fugiu totalmente ao seu controle — começou Alice, gesticulando com o pincel do esmalte de unhas bem na frente do meu rosto. — Todas as garotas de Forks já tiveram alguma paixonite por ele pelo menos uma vez na vida. E como não teriam? Emmett é um gato, um pedaço de mau caminho. Tudo bem, agora você finalmente o conseguiu. Mas não acho que isso era, é ou será amor.

— Então o que era? Quero dizer, o que é? — corrigi a mim mesma.

— Não sei. Mas essa coisa com o Edward sim pode ser pra valer, algo real. Talvez um verdadeiro amor. Bella, por que você simplesmente não vai até a casa dos Cullen e diz ao Edward pra desmarcar com a Tanya hoje à noite? Conte a ele o que está sentindo. Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa...

— Caia na real, Alice. Não é tão simples assim. Não posso saltar com toda essa facilidade de uma certeza absoluta de ter sentido sei-lá-o-quê por Emmett durante toda a minha vida a uma certeza de estar apaixonada por Edward — expliquei, estalando os dedos.

— E por que não, se é isso o que você realmente sente? — perguntou ela num tom pragmático.

— Por que não consigo aceitar a mim mesma como um tipo de pessoa que muda de sentimentos desse jeito, como quem troca de roupa. Como posso ser esse tipo de garota?

Agora eu andava ainda mais rápido do que antes por toda a extensão do quarto de Alice.

— Bella, pare com isso, estou ficando tonta só de olhar pra você.

Parei.

— Escute Alice, simplesmente não tem cabimento essa idéia de que talvez eu esteja apaixonada pelo Edward — insisti, me jogando na cama dela. — É impossível!

— Aaiii! — Alice guinchou quando colidi com ela fazendo com que pintasse acidentalmente uma linha vermelho-rubi desde a unha do dedão de seu pé esquerdo até o tornozelo.

Ela pegou acetona e vários lenços de papel no criado-mudo.

— Sinto muito, Alice. Agora estou bagunçando a sua vida também. Ou no mínimo a sua pedicure.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Ninguém vai ver o meu pé mesmo, exceto talvez nas aulas de ginástica. Agora responda hones tamente a esta questão, sem nenhum "se" ou "talvez" e deixando de lado toda essa sua obsessão por Emmett. Pronta?

— Acho que sim.

— Lá vai: o que há de tão terrível em se apaixonar por Edward?

— Alice, eu... eu simplesmente...

— Simplesmente o quê?  
>Respirei fundo.<p>

— Não quero ser uma volúvel! Não quero pensar isso de mim mesma. Eu não sou como...

— Como Emmett? — perguntou ela, me interrompendo.

— Ora, Alice, ele não é tão mau assim...

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a frente, concentrada em limpar a mancha de esmalte em seu pé.

— Bom, pois fique sabendo que nesse ano que você passou fora ele foi tão mau assim, sim senhora. Não mencionei isso nas minhas cartas porque não queria chatear você, mas Emmett Cullen não foi exatamente um monge enquanto você esteve em Paris. Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha sentimentos autênticos por você agora. Pode até ser que tenha mudado. Mas você também mudou. Não é a mesma garota que foi embora um ano atrás. Viu um  
>pouquinho mais desse mundo. Fora de Forks, Emmett Cullen é apenas mais um garoto bonito, não o centro do universo. Talvez você tenha mudado o suficiente para estar pronta para Edward de uma maneira que antes não estava — proclamou Alice, fechando a tampinha do vidro de esmalte.<p>

Minha mente rodopiava a mil. O que aconteceria se eu fosse mesmo até a casa dos Cullen e terminasse meu namoro com Emmett? Se dissesse a Edward que queria ser algo mais do que só uma amiga para ele? Se pedisse a ele para esquecer Tanya Denali e começar a pensar em mim, só em mim? E se... e se a Terra fosse subitamente engolida pelo Sol?

— Volte à Terra, Bella. Volte à Terra, Bella. Vamos, volte à Terra! — disse Alice, passando a palma da mão diante dos meus olhos e interrompendo os meus devaneios.

— Desculpe, viajei na maionese... — falei com voz mole, sacudindo a cabeça para tentar clarear os meus pensamentos. — Há só um probleminha no seu plano, Alice.

— E qual é?

— O Edward não quer sair comigo.

— Tá bom, e a lua é feita de queijo.

— Não, Alice, é sério. Ele só tem saído comigo ultimamente por que o Emmett pediu. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta da Tanya há muito tempo e só não fez nada até hoje porque ela e Emmett estavam juntos até poucas semanas atrás, mesmo sendo uma relação do tipo vai-e-vem. Mas agora que ele viu que Emmett e eu estamos firmes, achou que tinha o direito de abordar a Tanya. E tem mesmo.

— Tanya? Ah! Ele sempre fez um monte de piadas sobre ela!

— Só por minha causa, pode crer. Edward sabia como eu me sentia com relação a ela. Mas agora ele não precisa mais esconder seus sentimentos por Tanya. E talvez, só talvez, ela sinta o mesmo por ele.

— Duvido muito que Tanya Denali tenha tido algum sentimento sincero em toda a sua vida. E me recuso a acreditar que Edward tenha alimentado uma paixão secreta por Tanya durante todos esses anos.

— E por que não? Ela é linda, e...

— E você também é! — interrompeu Alice.

— Tá bom, tá bom — desisti com um suspiro — Ei, acho que acabei de descobrir porque não sinto nada quando beijo o Emmett.

— Ah é? E por quê?

— Porque fico muito nervosa. Sabe, eu não beijei muitos garotos na minha vida. Talvez eu simplesmente ainda não saiba direito como fazer, como reagir...

— Também foi a sua primeira vez com o Edward, e parece que você fez um ótimo serviço — argumentou ela com uma leve ironia.

Alice esperou por alguma reação minha. Como não falei nada, ela continuou.

— Tudo bem, Bella, talvez você esteja certa. Talvez você só precise de mais alguns beijinhos de treinamento com o Garoto Maravilha. Eu beijei o Jasper na noite de sábado, e no começo foi mesmo meio atrapalhado.

— Sério? Eu vi como ele olhou pra você na cantina. Então vocês dois são oficialmente um casal agora?

— Estamos indo com calma. Eu não sou como você, Bella. Não fico apaixonada por tudo e por todos tão facilmente. Mas a gente se beijou sim. Algumas vezes. E no fim a gente acabou pegando o jeito da coisa.

Soltei um gritinho de alegria. Alice se limitou a dar um sorriso malicioso, como se tivesse feito alguma grande travessura.

— Isso é demais, Alice! — exclamei.

— Ótimo. Agora suma daqui. O Jasper está vindo pra fazer a lição de casa comigo.

— Claro, claro, lição de casa. Aposto qualquer coisa como vocês não vão ter feito nem uma linha de lição até a noite.

Peguei minha bolsa e andei até a porta.

— Obrigada por me contar essas coisas sobre você e o Jasper, Alice. Acho que ajudou. Talvez eu ainda tenha alguma chance de ser feliz no amor — falei ao sair.

Mas com quem?

.

.

.

.

Exatamente às seis e quinze daquela tarde vi Edward sair de sua casa, respirar fundo e ficar parado de pé ao lado de seu jipe por um longo momento. Eu o espionei por vários minutos da janela do meu quarto. Ele parecia estar se deleitando com o áspero e fresco ar de outono. Será que ansiava ardentemente pela noitada que o aguardava? Sua grande noite com Tanya Denali?

Edward alisou seus cabelos com a mão direita para trás da testa por várias vezes e depois mordeu o lábio inferior. Reconheci imediatamente aquele tique dele, algo que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

— Estamos os dois nervosos — pensei em voz alta.

Por fim Edward ia sair com o grande amor da sua vida. Eu devia estar me sentindo feliz por Edward, já que finalmente ele estava abandonando sua concha. Além do mais, eu também tinha um encontro com o grande amor da minha vida naquela noite.

Então por que me sentia tão miserável?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: Ai, só a Bella pra complicar... Gente, não sei se vocês notaram, mas há uma pequena dica sobre o baile ai, quem achou?_

_Então, eu estava meio sumida por uns tempos, mas eu tive uns problemas pessoais e tive de dar um tempo em tudo. Espero que compreendam e agora eu voltei e não abandonarei minhas adaps, ok?_

_**PS:**Eu comecei uma adap. nova chamada **"A Baía de Mistletoe"** , passa lá e me deixe saber o que vocês acharam ok?_

_bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	9. Amargas conclusões e um coração partido

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 – Amargas conclusões ... e um coração partido<strong>

Me afastei da janela pouco depois que Edward partiu em seu jipe. Eu tinha ficado olhando para o vazio por uns bons quinze minutos depois que ele se foi, e com isso não me sobrou muito tempo para trocar de roupa. Vesti um colete azul escuro que tinha comprado com Gianna, trancei meu cabelo rapidamente e peguei uma calça jeans na cômoda. Por fim calcei minhas botas de caubói e desci apressada para o andar de baixo.

— Tchau, pai! — gritei enquanto corria para a porta da frente.

— Hmmff — grunhiu ele, sem sequer levantar a vista do teclado do computador.

Atravessei o grande terreno do quintal dos Cullen e entrei pela porta da cozinha da mansão. Eu sabia que o sr. e a sra. Cullen tinham saído para jantar fora, e a empregada não trabalhava nas terças-feiras.

— Oi, Bella! — vociferou Emmett de algum ponto da casa.

Segui o som de sua voz e o encontrei confortavelmente senta do em uma poltrona de couro da sala de televisão. Havia uma travessa de batatas fritas e várias latas de soda esparramadas na frente dele. Um fogo aconchegante crepitava na lareira, e o enorme aparelho de tv estava ligado.

— Oi — cumprimentei, me sentando perto dele. — O que você está assistindo?

— O dvd do nosso último jogo — respondeu ele, mal desgrudando os olhos da tela. — Acho que vou mudar de posição, pro ataque.

— Por quê? — perguntei, enquanto via Emmett dando um enorme salto no telão para evitar uma cobertura.

Ele congelou a imagem apertando um botão no controle remoto e me olhou.

Apesar de no fim termos ganho o jogo, caímos muito de rendimento no segundo tempo — explicou pacientemente. — Fiquei aqui estudando as fitas pra tentar descobrir o que deu errado. A empresa de tevê por assinatura local grava todos os nossos jogos, e fiz um acerto com eles pra me mandarem uma cópia todas as semanas, a cada novo jogo.

— E aí você fica se assistindo durante horas?

— Ah, sem essa Bella, não é narcisismo. No duro. É o meu trabalho. Quero ser o melhor capitão de time possível. E isso envolve muito mais coisas do que você imagina. Tenho de estudar o outro time, e analisar todas as minhas boas e más jogadas nas outras partidas. Preciso aprender com os meus erros. Ser capitão não é só dar uns gritos de estímulo durante os treinos e depois chegar no campo e lançar a bola esperando que alguém a pegue.

— É, tem razão. Acho que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.

Emmett levava o rúgbi a sério. Ele não era apenas um bruta- montes qualquer que queria sair pelo campo esmagando cabeças e joelhos. O que o atraía naquele esporte era a estratégia, o aspecto intelectual da coisa. Apreciei aquilo.

— De maneira que essa é a minha lição de casa nesta noite: assistir o segundo tempo — concluiu ele.

— Então eu podia dar um pulo lá em casa e pegar os meus livros de matemática — brinquei. — Faríamos as nossas lições juntos, você assistindo tv e eu mergulhada nos livros.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— De jeito nenhum. Lição de casa é pra mais tarde. Agora que tenho você aqui, só consigo pensar em uma coisa — disse ele com um sorriso malicioso enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo meu braço acima.

Quando atingiu a altura do meu ombro, me puxou para perto de seu corpo.

— E que coisa é essa? — perguntei, como se não soubesse.

— Isto — respondeu ele baixinho, seus lábios já quase tocando nos meus.

Fechei os olhos, mas em vez de visualizar Emmett, uma imagem de Edward inundou a minha mente.

Edward...

Enquanto Emmett me beijava pensei no que Alice me dissera. Será que eu tinha perdido totalmente o controle sobre a minha obsessão por Emmett? Será que isso me impedira de enxergar a verdade? Seria possível que eu realmente estivesse apaixonada por Edward?

Edward... que naquele exato momento devia estar em pleno idílio com Tanya Denali no Espresso Pacifico.

Sem que eu sequer tivesse notado, os lábios de Emmett já haviam deixado os meus. Agora ele olhava ansiosamente para o aparelho de tv. Mas não me senti nem um pouco ofendida com aquilo. Na verdade, fiquei aliviada.

— Ei Emmett, que tal a gente ver de novo o primeiro tempo? — sugeri. — Você poderia me mostrar todas as partes importantes e explicar as jogadas.

— Tive uma idéia ainda melhor: que tal a gente ver o segundo tempo? Foi nele que a coisa realmente esquentou — propôs Emmett entusiasticamente.

Sem nem esperar pela minha resposta, ele agarrou apressado o controle remoto e apertou o botão de avanço. Em segundos estávamos os dois assistindo Emmett correr como um búfalo pelo telão, e entre vorazes bocados de batatas fritas e ávidos goles de soda ele ia me explicando cada jogada. Não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa em descobrir que Emmett era o herói de todas elas. E enquanto ele continuava a se auto-elogiar, a me contar como tinha sido brilhante naquele passe, forte naquele bloqueio, rápido e determinado naquele ataque, comecei a me perguntar se no fim das contas Emmett era mesmo o garoto dos meus sonhos.

Naquele momento o vi subitamente sob um outro ângulo: de repente ele me pareceu um babaca, um brutamontes inseguro e egocêntrico que precisava ser constantemente reassegurado de que era o melhor. Em tudo.

Bebi as últimas gotas de soda do meu copo e reparei nas horas que o antigo relógio no canto da sala marcava. Dez e meia da noite. Eu tinha de cair fora dali antes de que Edward voltasse do seu maravilhoso encontro com Tanya. Meus sentimentos por Emmett estavam mudando muito rápido. Eu precisava de um tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem. Sozinha, sem os irmãos Cullen por perto.

— Bom, acho que vou indo — anunciei me levantando do sofá.

— Não, espere! Você tem de ver esta jogada de qualquer jeito! — disse Emmett, apontando para o telão. — É a melhor. Eu salvei totalmente o time de...

— Sinto muito, Emmett, eu realmente preciso ir — repeti com mais firmeza.

— Mas você vai perder a melhor parte, absolutamente a melhor! Os dois minutos finais são inacreditáveis. Estamos ganhando só por um ponto, e aí o outro time vem feito uma avalanche. Justo quando eles estão quase conseguindo marcar, eu...

— Fica pra outra vez, tá bom, Emmett? — interrompi, andando em direção à porta. — Agora preciso fazer a minha lição.

— Então traga seu material pra cá. Eu tiro o som da tv e você pode trabalhar sossegada.

Sacudi a cabeça dizendo que não. Era óbvio que Emmett não queria ficar sozinho de jeito nenhum, e antes daquela noite eu jamais poderia me imaginar não querendo ficar sozinha com ele.

Desejei poder confessar a verdade a Emmett — que meus sentimentos por ele estavam mudando, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu estava começando a duvidar de que o que sempre sentira por ele era amor de verdade. Mas não podia lhe dizer isso ainda. E certamente não podia lhe confessar a verdadeira razão pela qual não queria ficar mais nem um minuto naquela casa: que eu desconfiava estar me apaixonando por Edward e não queria dar de cara com ele quando ele voltasse de seu encontro com Tanya Denali.

Além do mais, e se Edward trouxesse Tanya junto? E se eu topasse com os dois dançando na varanda da piscina quando fosse atravessar o quintal dos Cullen rumo a minha casa? E se eu interrompesse o beijo deles da mesma maneira que Edward tinha interrompido aquele beijo entre mim e Emmett?

Eu já tinha quase chegado à porta da sala de televisão quando notei a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Emmett e me reaproximei da poltrona em que ele continuava sentado.

— Sinto muito, Emmett. Eu sei que é um saco ficar preso aqui o dia inteiro.

— É, é uma droga mesmo — concordou ele, mastigando uma batata frita.

— Mas eu simplesmente não consigo resolver problemas difíceis de matemática com alguém perto de mim — expliquei, usando a primeira desculpa que me passou pela cabeça e esperando que ela me tirasse dali sem ferir os sentimentos de Emmett. — E não há nada mais difícil do que trigonometria.

— Mas antes você ia trazer a sua lição pra fazer aqui, lembra? Por que agora não dá mais? — ele insistiu. — Ficou muito tarde pra eu chamar outra pessoa pra me fazer companhia.

— Preciso ir, sério — repeti pelo que me pareceu ser a décima vez, já começando a ficar irritada.

— Tá, tá bom — se resignou ele, pegando firme na minha mão. — Deixo você ir depois que me der um último beijo.

Então Emmett me puxou com tanta força que acabei caindo no colo dele. Uma de suas mãos segurava a minha cintura, e a outra forçava a minha cabeça para baixo, na direção de seu rosto.

— Emmett, não, você está machucando...

Foi justamente nesse momento que Edward entrou. Me apartei apressadamente de Emmett.

— E então, como estava a Tanya? — perguntou ele, se ajeitando na poltrona.

— Bem — respondeu Edward, encolhendo os ombros.

— Preciso ir pra casa terminar a minha lição — expliquei afoita a Edward, me levantando com a máxima dignidade possível naquelas circunstâncias e tornando a andar em direção à porta.

— Vou pegar o seu casaco — se prontificou Edward, me seguindo.

— Eu não trouxe casaco — repliquei.

Por que Edward sempre achava que tinha de tomar conta de mim? Desejei que ele me deixasse em paz, que me esquecesse. Agora ele tinha Tanya.

— Quer que eu empreste um pra você?

— Não, obrigada.

— Está fazendo um vento de arrepiar lá fora — ele insistiu.

— Só preciso atravessar o quintal. Acho que posso sobreviver sem um casaco.

— Ei, o que acontece entre vocês dois? Por que você está rosnando desse jeito pro Edward, Bella? — perguntou Emmett, intrigado.

— Não estou rosnando pra ninguém — rosnei. — Simplesmente não quero o casaco dele, ponto final.

— Tudo bem — disse Edward, com seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Então tudo bem — arremedou Emmett, inconsciente dos olhares hostis que Edward e eu continuávamos a trocar. — Aliás, Bella, não se esqueça de que o Edward vai levar você à peça da Alice amanhã à noite, tá legal?

_Ah, __grande! ,_pensei._ É__ exatamente__ disso __que __estou __precisando : __mais __tempo __perto __de __Edward. __Como __se __a __minha __vida __já __não __estivesse __complicada __o__ bastante._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Só complicação, o Edward saindo com a Tanya, a Bella querendo distancia dos dois e ainda tem o teatro, tô louquinha pra vê... _

_Flores, mais complicada que a vid dela , ta a minha! Essas semanas são só de vestibas, e ainda mais foi a semana do meu niver (18!)  
>e tive que terminar de organizar a festa e tals, detalhes... As meninas que não estão logada — <strong>Lih e Kathyanne<strong>— um beijão pra vocês flores pelas reviews. As meninas logadas, espero que tenham recebido minha resposta, ok?  
><em>

_Enfim, quero avisar que a fic **"A BAÍA DE MISTLETOE"** não tá dando por enquanto, pois enquanto não houver reviews, eu não tenho NENHUMA motivação para continuar a adaptar algo perdendo o meu tempo. Eu tenho uma vida corrida, e não vou perder tempo adaptando algo se ninguem comenta. Se não gostaram, escrevam que eu vou tirar, mas se voces gostaram ( porque gente, eu selecionei ela porque eu realmente amei ela) comentem!_

_Ufaa!_

_Só pra terminar, amanhã eu att O AMOR PODE ESPERAR" , não esquçam de deixar reviews, por que gente, é o penultimo capitulo (Ahh!)_

_Bjcas,_

_Days3  
><em>


	10. Gritos, Lágrimas e dor

_****Disclaimer:****Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __, __a mim só pertence a adaptação_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – Gritos, Lágrimas e dor <strong>

— Por favor, pai, me deixe voltar pra Paris — implorei na tarde do dia seguinte.

Eu tinha feito um sério, porém um pouco desesperado exame da situação naquele dia. E agora, menos de quarenta e cinco minutos antes de Edward vir me pegar para irmos ver juntos a peça de Alice, eu finalmente encontrara a solução para todos os meus problemas.

— Mas Isabella, você acabou de voltar pra casa! — disse meu pai, salvando o documento em que estava trabalhando no compu tador e me olhando de frente. — E eu senti tanto a sua falta no ano passado...

— Eu também senti a sua falta, pai.

— Então por que você já quer ir embora de novo?

Como eu podia contar a verdade a ele? Como podia lhe dizer que temia estar apaixonada pelo irmão do meu namorado?

— Não sei — respondi, encolhendo os ombros. — Acho que seria bom pra mim. Eu aperfeiçoaria o meu francês e aprofundaria os meus conhecimentos da cultura européia.

— Mas já foi exatamente essa a razão pra você passar um ano em Paris! Não vai ser motivo pra outro ano no exterior. Além do mais, estamos no meio de setembro. O ano letivo já começou. A esta altura seria impossível conseguir a aprovação de alguma escola lá.

— Eu poderia simplesmente ir por minha própria conta. Não preciso de um programa específico. Poderia voltar pra Escola Internacional. E tenho certeza de que poderia morar com os Thibault. Sinto falta deles, e da Gianna. Se o problema for o dinheiro, talvez eu possa conseguir uma bolsa...

— Não é o dinheiro, meu amor. E o princípio. Você acabou de chegar, e acho que só precisa de um pouquinho mais de tempo pra se readaptar. Eu sei que não dá pra comparar Forks com Paris, mas quero que você se dê uma chance antes de pensar em voltar para a França.

— E que tal a Inglaterra então? Talvez você pudesse falar com algum dos seus colegas de algum grupo ambientalista de lá pra me arranjar um estágio. Na verdade estou muito interessada em preservação ambiental.

Receei ter soado tão desesperada quanto de fato me sentia.

— Isabella, o que está acontecendo?

— Papai, me sinto horrível aqui! — gritei. —Já que você não me deixa ir, acho que a gente devia pelo menos considerar a possibilidade de mudar de casa. Está na hora de termos uma casa de verdade, não uma casa nos fundos da mansão de alguém. Antigamente esta casinha era a cocheira dos Cullen! Será que a gente não merece algo um pouquinho melhor?

Ele desviou o rosto para o outro lado, ferido pelas minhas palavras. Eu sabia que tinha atingido um ponto delicado. Meu pai amava a nossa casa. Ela continha a memória da minha mãe, agora morta há mais de uma década.

— Pai, me desculpe, sinto muito. Eu não queria magoar você.  
>Me larguei na nossa velha cadeira de balanço. Ele tirou seus óculos e os limpou com um lenço de papel.<p>

— Vamos, Isabella, me diga de uma vez o que está acontecendo aqui. Você parecia em pleno êxtase quando voltou do baile no sábado. E no domingo estava praticamente soltando faíscas de felicidade quando voltou de patinar com Edward. Não consigo entender. Por acaso algum garoto na França partiu o seu coração, ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

— Não — respondi. — Ninguém na França partiu o meu coração.

— E tem alguém _aqui _criando problemas pra você?

— Não — menti. — Bem... talvez. Na verdade, tem sim.

— Por acaso esse alguém é o Edward? — insistiu ele, franzindo os olhos.

Não tive nenhuma dúvida de que se Edward houvesse batido na nossa porta naquele exato momento, se veria em sérios problemas com meu pai.

— Em parte — respondi. — Mas não é só ele.

— E é por causa dele que você quer ir embora de novo pra Paris?

— É. Por causa dele e de Emmett. E dos meus sentimentos absolutamente confusos.

— Isabella, fugir dos próprios sentimentos nunca dá certo. Você tem de enfrentar as suas emoções e saber lidar com elas com maturidade. E saber lidar com as pessoas envolvidas também.

_Ah, __não! ,_pensei, _Lá __vem __o __sermão. __Agora __não __vou __mais __conseguir __me __arrumar __a __tempo __pra __ir __à __peça __com __o __Edward._

— Filhinha, você não sabe que se tem um problema, ir embora pra outro lugar não é a solução? O problema sempre vai junto, aonde quer que você vá. A solução é encarar ele de frente, com coragem.

Meu pai sempre caía no psicologismo quando se tratava de questões afetivas.

— Sei disso, pai.

Eu estava a ponto de desistir da discussão e começar a pensar num jeito de economizar o dinheiro necessário para comprar a minha passagem de avião quando meu pai pegou na minha mão.

— Filhinha, tudo bem, se é assim tão importante, você pode voltar pra França...

Não consegui acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Eu podia ir! Me agarrei a cada átomo do meu autocontrole para não dar um pulo no ar com um grito de vitória.

— Obrigada papai! Você é o melhor...

... em janeiro — concluiu ele. _Janeiro! _Meus ombros desabaram.

— Mas, pai! Por que não posso ir já? — gemi.

— Você tem de acabar o semestre escolar aqui primeiro. Além do mais, eu acho que seja lá qual for o problema em que você se meteu, provavelmente já vai estar resolvido até janeiro. Então você poderá ir para a França, Inglaterra, Austrália, qualquer lugar que quiser, mas estará indo porque _quer_ir, e não para fugir  
>de algo.<p>

Ele se voltou novamente para a tela do computador e recomeçou a trabalhar em seu documento. Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior.

— Janeiro ou nada — foi a última palavra dele.

— Tudo bem, pai, que seja janeiro então.

Havia só um problema: janeiro ficava a uma vida de distância.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Gianna,<em>

_Sei que provavelmente você está muito ocupada, mas por favor, POR FAVOR, escreva e me diga o que fazer._

_Lembra-se de Edward? Bom, pois eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele._

_Não consigo acreditar que agora que finalmente conquistei Emmett Cullen estou querendo namorar com o irmão dele, Edward. Mas Edward está saindo com a ex-namorada de Emmett, Tanya._

_Eu ainda gosto do Emmett. Ainda acho que ele é lindo, charmoso e tudo mais. Mas não é o cara perfeito que eu pensava que fosse quando estava aí em Paris. Na verdade, ele está longe de ser perfeito. É egocêntrico, inseguro, precisa constantemente de um público pra se sentir bem consigo mesmo... E daria pra continuar a lista por um bom tempo, pode acreditar._

_Será que eu deveria ficar com o Emmett mesmo assim? Talvez isso tudo seja só uma fase, e na semana que vem eu perceba que ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele._

_Já aconteceu algo parecido com você? Se apaixonar e desapaixonar desse jeito?_

_Me escreva logo! Estou desesperada!_

_Beijos carinhosos,_

_Bella_

Ainda me restavam alguns minutos antes de Edward vir me pegar para irmos ao teatro. Eu ainda tinha tempo de escapar daquele programa. Peguei o telefone e digitei o número dele. Poucos segundos depois ouvi sua voz no aparelho.

— Oi, Edward, escute, realmente sinto muito, mas não posso ir com você à peça da escola nesta noite — falei afoita.

Eu tinha até considerado a possibilidade de dizer que estava doente, mas fiquei com medo de ele bater na porta da minha casa com uma tigela de sopa e uma caixinha de pastilhas para tosse.

— Assim de repente? Por quê? — perguntou ele, surpreso.

— Simplesmente não estou com vontade. Não é um motivo bom o suficiente?

— Tem algo a ver com o Emmett?

— É, tem algo a ver com o Emmett. Pelo menos em parte. E em parte tem a ver comigo... e com você. Não faz muito sentido, né?

Desejei que Edward dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, em vez de me deixar balbuciando palavras sem nexo no telefone como uma lunática em pleno delírio. Mas ele ficou em silêncio. Eu escutava somente o som suave de sua respiração. Me lembrei da última vez que tinha ouvido aquele som bem perto do meu ouvido...

Uma imagem de nós dois nos beijando apaixonadamente do lado de fora do ginásio da escola naquele sábado do baile explodiu como um _flash _na minha mente. Meu corpo reviveu por uma fração de segundo as sensações que haviam fluído por ele quando os lábios de Edward tinham tocado os meus.

Tentei afastar o tremor da minha voz.

— Simplesmente não me sinto bem saindo com você. É tudo muito complicado pra explicar pelo telefone, mas também não estou a fim de explicar pessoalmente.

Eu sabia que se o visse terminaria em seus braços... os mesmos braços que provavelmente tinham enlaçado o corpo de Tanya Denali no Espresso Pacifico na noite anterior.

— Mas e a Alice? Ela vai ficar superdecepcionada se você não for.

— Posso ir outra dia. Há quatro apresentações ao longo da semana. Alice vai compreender perfeitamente se eu perder uma delas.

— Se o tornozelo de Emmett estivesse melhor, ele levaria você...

— Não me diga o que o Emmett faria! — interrompi brava.  
>Silêncio total.<p>

— Tudo bem — disse Edward por fim. — Então por que você não me conta a verdadeira razão pela qual não quer me ver nesta noite?

Andei até a janela do meu quarto e raivosamente varri com a mão o largo parapeito, mandando para o chão toda a coleção de bichos de pelúcia que meu pai tinha me comprado ao longo de vários anos. Me sentei no parapeito, fechei os olhos, e senti as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelas maçãs do meu rosto.

Como eu podia lhe dizer que não queria vê-lo porque achava que tinha me apaixonado por ele e agora ele já estava com outra pessoa?

— Edward, não quero entrar nesse assunto agora. Dá pra simplesmente deixar quieto?

Apoiei meu rosto na vidraça fria, abri meus olhos de novo, e não pude acreditar no que vi.

— Edward! O que você está fazendo aí!

Bem ali, a poucos centímetros da minha cara, do outro lado do vidro, os olhos verdes de Edward fitavam intensamente os meus. Em sua mão, o telefone sem fio.

— Pulei o portão em frente à porta da sua cozinha, trepei pela calha até o teto do caramanchão, e aqui estou — explicou ele pelo telefone. — Não é tão fácil quanto era quando eu tinha doze anos de idade. Lembra quando tentei fazer você acreditar que estava nevando em pleno julho jogando talco na sua janela? Além do mais, com um telefone sem fio na mão foi quase impossível subir até aqui. Portanto, você vai fazer o favor de me deixar entrar, ou pretende me deixar plantado aqui de pé no telhado a noite inteira?

— Ah... claro, entre — respondi atordoada.

Desliguei o telefone, abri a janela, e ele saltou para dentro do meu quarto.

— Obrigado, senhorita Swan — disse ele.

— Edward, por que você está tornando as coisas tão difíceis pra mim? — perguntei.

Me sentei na cadeira da minha escrivaninha, o lugar mais seguro em meu quarto. Se me sentasse em qualquer outro lugar, ele provavelmente se sentaria perto de mim, e então eu nunca conseguiria fazer o que tinha de fazer, dizer o que tinha de dizer: que não queria mais que ele saísse comigo porque Emmett o pressionava a fazer aquilo e porque sentia pena de mim.

— Eu só pretendia convencer você a desistir de escapar da peça da Alice — disse Edward, andando na minha direção. — Vamos nos divertir, prometo.

— Estou voltando pra Paris — joguei. — Meu pai disse que posso passar mais um ano lá. Vou embora em janeiro.

— Uau! — exclamou ele, se sentando na minha cama com uma expressão de choque. — O que levou você a tomar essa decisão tão radical? Pensei que você e o Emmett...

— Esqueça tudo quanto a mim e Emmett. Ele está usando você, Edward. Você precisa viver a sua própria vida. Saia com a Tanya, namore, divirta-se — disparei, olhando para o chão.

— Ah, Bella... — suspirou Edward. — Tenho uma confissão pra fazer. — Ele respirou fundo. — É verdade — continuou —, o Emmett está me usando, mas não é essa a verdadeira razão pela qual tenho concordado em sair com você no lugar dele.

Meu estômago deu um nó.

— Sei muito bem como você se sente com relação a Emmett — prosseguiu Edward — como sempre se sentiu... Mas andei me aproveitando desse tornozelo deslocado dele pra passar mais tempo com você. Pra tentar mostrar algo a você...

Pra me "mostrar algo"? Podia isso ser verdade? Estaria Edward sentindo a mesma coisa que eu? Será que ele queria me mostrar o quanto se importava comigo?

— Tenho me aproveitado de toda a situação. Eu devia ter levado você direto pra nossa casa depois que Emmett se machucou no baile. Não devia terdançado com você. Não devia ter segurado você até altas horas no Depot. Devia ter me lembrado de colocar a tampinha de volta na garrafa de soda. E também não tinha a mínima idéia se Emmett levaria ou não flores pra você naquela noite. Ele nunca fez isso por nenhuma de suas namoradas, e não sei se teria feito por você.

Senti uma súbita punhalada de dor quando me dei conta de que na verdade Edward não quisera dançar comigo, passar seu tempo comigo ou me beijar porque realmente gostava de mim. Não, não fora por mim, de jeito nenhum. Ele simplesmente queria provar sua teoria: que seu irmão era um traste, indigno de mim.

— Quer dizer que você gastou todo o seu fim de semana só pra me provar que o Emmett é um babaca? Que eu poderia ser igualmente feliz com qualquer outro cara do mundo?

— Não, Bella, é o Emmett quem poderia ser feliz com qualquer outra garota do mundo — respondeu Edward em voz baixa.

— Bem, pois então fique sabendo que você entendeu as coisas muito mal, Edward. Emmett e eu nos importamos de verdade um com o outro — bradei com uma imponente segurança, mesmo não acreditando nem sentindo mais nada daquilo. — E não vamos deixar ninguém se atravessar no nosso caminho. Não consigo acreditar que você traiu o seu próprio irmão! Isso sem falar em mim. Sempre pensei que fôssemos amigos.

— Tudo bem, Bella. Então vamos falar um pouco sobre traição. Venha cá, dê uma olhadinha pela sua janela. Você consegue enxergar dentro da nossa sala de televisão? — perguntou ele com aspereza, me encarando duramente enquanto apontava para sua casa. — Me diga o que vê lá.

Consegui distinguir vagamente duas formas difusas no sofá, duas pessoas assistindo tevê. Uma era obviamente Emmett. Seu pé estava erguido, apoiado em uma banqueta, e um de seus braços estava em volta de... de Kate Haupt! Enquanto observava, eu o vi puxá-la para perto de seu corpo, como costumava me puxar, e beijá-la vorazmente. Eles ainda estavam se beijando quando meus olhos ficaram molhados demais pelas lágrimas para conseguir enxergar.

Edward pousou sua mão sobre meu ombro.

— Bella, não é que o Emmett queira conscientemente sacanear você. Ele apenas não tem a menor noção do que seja se importar com alguém e colocar os sentimentos dessa pessoa em primeiro lugar, acima dos dele próprio — disse Edward em um tom calmo e plano.

— Kate Haupt? — falei com voz estrangulada, engolindo minhas lágrimas com dificuldade.

— Eu tentei advertir você sobre isso, Bella, sobre como Emmett trata as garotas. Mas você não quis me ouvir...

— Então era isso o que você queria me "mostrar"? Era isso o que você estava tentando me dizer quando me beijou na noite do baile? — perguntei aos gritos.

Eu me sentia tão furiosa com Emmett e tão humilhada por Edward que teria sido capaz de estrangular os dois ao mesmo tempo com prazer.

— Quer dizer que você estava só tentando me mostrar como é fácil para um garoto beijar uma menina sem realmente gostar dela? — continuei. — Isso foi realmente muito baixo e sujo da sua parte, Edward! Como você pôde me convencer de que era um bom amigo? Por que você simplesmente não cuida da sua própria vida e deixa os outros em paz?

— Porque não quero ver você machucada. E porque...

— Já estou bem crescida! — berrei. — Posso cuidar muito bem de mim mesma! Não fico machucada assim tão fácil, a não ser por grandes manipuladores como você!

Me levantei e comecei a andar furiosamente, nervosa demais para ficar sentada.

— Ah, que ótimo! Então você acha que fui _eu _quem machucou você? — rebateu Edward. — Tudo bem, pois preste atenção nisto, garota: Emmett vai amar você desesperadamente, profundamente e eternamente por mais umas duas semanas. Então vai tropeçar com alguma outra menina na escola ou na rua e sentir a mesma coisa por ela. E aí você vai ficar arrasada, porque os seus sentimentos por ele terão se aprofundado ainda mais até lá. Sei que fiz algumas coisas imperdoáveis nestes últimos dias, Bella, mas só as fiz pra proteger você. E não me arrependo nem um pouco.

— Quer dizer que você fez tudo o que fez só pra me proteger?

— É.

— Muito bem, pois eu não preciso da sua proteção! Agora suma daqui! — gritei, escancarando a janela e jogando o telefone sem fio dele pelos ares.

O aparelho ricocheteou no teto do caramanchão e se espatifou no caminho de paralelepípedos do nosso pequeno jardim. Ficamos nos encarando duramente por um longo e atordoante minuto.

— Vou pela escada — disse ele por fim, sereno.

— Não senhor, não quero você dentro da minha casa nem mais um segundo. Pode ir saindo por onde veio — ordenei.

Edward me olhou como se fosse tentar me dissuadir, mas deve ter percebido que não ia conseguir nada. Se levantou lentamente e caminhou até a janela. Antes de sair, parou na minha frente.

Tão perto do meu corpo quanto estivera uma fração de segundo antes daquele estonteante beijo no baile da escola.

Mas desta vez não havia nenhuma ternura no ar. Só raiva.

Vacilei momentaneamente sob seu olhar, sob a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos. Mesmo naquele instante de cólera e mágoa, não pude eludir os sentimentos profundos que os olhos de Edward me provocavam.

Me senti tão confusa. Por um lado, estava furiosa com ele. Por outro, não podia deixar de admitir que Edward me fizera um favor ao me ajudar a enxergar Emmett como ele realmente era.

— Quer dizer... quer dizer que você fez tudo isso por mim? — repeti com voz sufocada, porém agora tentando enxergar a atitude de Edward como sinal de um afeto especial dele para comigo.

Continuamos a nos encarar, mas ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

— Não — respondeu por fim, se voltando para a janela. — Teria feito a mesma coisa por qualquer pessoa. Simplesmente não queria ver Emmett machucando mais uma garota. Não teve nada a ver com você em particular.

E com isso ele se encarapitou no parapeito da janela e saiu.

Bati a veneziana com força e soltei um enorme e dolorido suspiro.

Foi então que ouvi o som de um corpo rolando pelo telhado do caramanchão e aterrissando com um baque surdo no caminho de paralelepípedos do jardim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Eu juro, eu não sei se dou risada ou choro por ele, tadinho, caiu do telhado...mas que cabeças duras, meu deus! E o safadoo do Emmett traiu ela! Ah que raiva...Gente, o Edward quaaase disse o que sente, mas orgulhosos, viu..._

_Meninas, queria mandar um beijão pra **Lih**, **Chuva fina**, e pra **Manuela Susin** (to respondendo aqui já ok?)_

_E avisar que estou trocando de net, por isso apartir de amanhã não terei internet por tempo indeterminado, mas creio que será por uns 10 dias (eu acho!)._

_Ah: e essa adap. tem mais uns dois capitulos, ta no finzinho gente, vamos animar e mandar reviews então *-* __?_

_bjcas,_

**_Days3._**


	11. Beco sem saída

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – Beco sem saída<strong>

— Você não acha coincidência demais que dois irmãos desloquem seus tornozelos no espaço de uma semana? — me perguntou Emmett enquanto caminhávamos pela frente da mansão dos Cullen. — Edward está até pior do que eu. Não vou nem sequer perder nenhum jogo do nosso time de rúgbi. Mas ele com certeza vai perder a maratona de Chicago e a corrida de dez quilômetros pela campanha contra o câncer em Forks. E é capaz até de ter arruinado suas chances de participar do campeonato estadual.

— Que pena — repliquei friamente.

Imaginei Edward preso na cama a semana inteira. Será que Tanya estaria lá para atender a todas as necessidades dele? Provavelmente sim, tão logo soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

— E já que estamos falando desse assunto — continuou Emmett —, o que afinal ele estava fazendo no telhado do caramanchão da sua casa?

Respirei fundo.

Eu dispusera de algum tempo para preparar a resposta a essa questão, pois tinha certeza de que Emmett a acabaria fazendo assim que passassem o nervosismo e a correria de levar Edward ao pronto-socorro, assim que a família Cullen o houvesse acomodado confortavelmente em seu quarto, e assim que Emmett tivesse me perguntado se eu gostaria de dar uma voltinha com ele lá fora. Mal fazia dois minutos que estávamos sozinhos na rua e ele já saltara direto para a temida pergunta.

— A mesma coisa que você fazia assistindo tevê com Kate Haupt — contra-ataquei, embora já não me sentisse tão interessada na resposta dele quanto pensei que me sentiria.

Na verdade eu só pretendia ganhar tempo. Na última vez em que vira Emmett, perguntara a mim mesma se ainda estaria ou não apaixonada por ele. Será que agora eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida?

— Mas a Kate é só uma amiga! — disse Emmett na maior tranqüilidade. — Você não está com ciúmes, está?

— E você beija todas as suas amigas daquele jeito? — perguntei com uma cínica doçura. — Mas que bom amigo você é!

— Então vocês dois estavam me espionando da sua janela — Emmett riu. — Eu sabia! Só beijei a Kate pra deixar você com ciúmes. Pra reanimar um pouco o nosso relacionamento. Nos últimos dias você não tem parecido muito... sei lá... ansiosa por me ver. Achei que talvez estivesse se entediando comigo.

Ele passeou seus dedos pelas minhas costas.

— Ou talvez _você _estivesse ficando entediado comigo — retruquei.

— Ah, Bella... — suspirou ele, se voltando para me encarar. — Eu jamais me entediaria com você. Nem depois de várias vidas juntos.

Emmett soou tão sincero que até desejei conseguir acreditar nele. Desejei que ele me beijasse e que todas as minhas aflições e dúvidas se evaporassem como que por encanto ao toque de seus lábios nos meus. Mas eu sabia que isso não poderia mais acontecer.

Nunca mais.

Não depois de Edward ter aberto os meus olhos.

— Eu não devia ter tentado fazer você ficar com ciúmes — ele se desculpou.

— Não estou com ciúmes — repliquei com sinceridade.

E realmente não estava. Nem um pouquinho. Uma maravilhosa sensação de leveza me invadiu quando me senti livre de todo e qualquer ciúme, finalmente livre da minha obsessão por Emmett.

Estava terminado. Definitivamente terminado.

E eu me sentia cem por cento aliviada.

Percebi que na verdade nunca estivera apaixonada por Emmett. Me apaixonara apenas pelo mito Emmett Cullen, pelo que ele representava. Estivera apaixonada pela idéia de ter um cara lindo, sofisticado, charmoso, inteligente e cobiçado por todas as garotas da cidade interessado em mim. Acima de tudo, me apaixonara pela idéia de estar apaixonada.

Mas o Emmett Cullen real não era capaz de se envolver profundamente com ninguém. Edward tentara me mostra isso. E apesar de continuar brigada com ele, eu não podia deixar de admitir que Edward tinha razão.

— Bom, então já que você não está com ciúmes, por que não me demonstra isso? Como dizem por aí, os gestos falam mais alto do que as palavras — sussurrou Emmett enquanto enlaçava minha cintura.

Nossos lábios se tocaram, e minha decisão de terminar o namoro com Emmett se confirmou ainda com mais força. Não senti nada.

Como diria Alice: zero, _niente, __rien. _Emmett se afastou e me olhou desconfiado.

— Sabe, Bella — começou ele —, eu já saí com um pouco mais do que duas ou três garotas. E desmanchei com a maioria delas. Portanto pode-se dizer que sou um _expert _em adeus. Este beijo teve um terrível gosto de adeus. O que está acontecendo?

Bem... — hesitei, olhando para o chão e torcendo para conseguir dizer da melhor maneira possível o que tinha a dizer. — Por toda a minha vida fui alucinada por você, Emmett. Era uma verdadeira obsessão. Mas agora, não sei por quê, não me sinto mais assim.

Ele me pareceu estar refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir, sobre como essa virada no curso dos acontecimentos iria afetar sua vida, sobre se as pessoas ficariam ou não sabendo que fora _eu _quem rompera com ele. Conhecendo Emmett como o conhecia, não ficaria surpresa em descobrir que ele próprio iniciara um boato de que me dera um pé-na-bunda. Seria típico de Emmett, o Emmett Cullen real, egocêntrico, arrogante, insensível, inseguro...

Tão inseguro que precisava ser constantemente reassegurado por mim e por todos à sua volta de que era o maior. Essa era a razão pela qual Emmett necessitava uma frota de garotas aos seus pés: uma só não era o bastante para fazê-lo acreditar em si próprio.

A não ser, talvez, uma garota muito especial. Alguma que tivesse muito mais paciência do que eu.

— Sabe, Emmett, a Kate Haupt é uma menina realmente legal. Talvez você devesse começar a sair com ela.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Tem razão. Ela é legal mesmo, e bonita também. Eu nunca tinha reparado nela por que nós meio que crescemos juntos. Mais ou menos como você e eu, acho.

— Dê uma ligada pra ela...

— Talvez eu ligue sim. E... nós dois, podemos continuar sendo bons amigos? — ele perguntou, me estendendo a mão.

— Claro que sim! — respondi num tom caloroso, pegando a mão dele.

— De todo jeito, isto não tem nada a ver com o Edward, tem? — Eu tivera esperanças de que ele não me fizesse aquela pergunta.

— Não — menti —, não tem nada a ver com o Edward.

— Ótimo. Então vamos subir e animar o garoto um pouco. Devo essa a ele.

Eu não queria ir. A última pessoa que desejava ver na minha frente era exatamente Edward Cullen. Me sentia tão idiota. Eu achara que Edward gostava de mim, talvez mais do que como amiga, e a única coisa que ele pretendera o tempo todo fora evitar que mais uma garota caísse nas garras de seu irmão. Ele estivera apenas tentando me proteger de Emmett, como teria protegido qualquer outra menina. Eu não era alguém especial para ele. Edward não me via da mesma maneira que agora eu sabia que o via: como algo mais do que um amigo.

Muito mais.

— Vamos — incitou Emmett, pegando na minha mão. Apenas uma semana antes eu teria sentido uma onda de prazer percorrendo o meu corpo ao toque da mão de Emmett. Agora sentia apenas um forte puxão.

Mas eu não ia explicar nada daquilo a Emmett. Não valia a pena. Emmett não era capaz de enxergar os sentimentos de ninguém além dos seus próprios.

— Tudo bem — concordei relutante enquanto o seguia até o andar de cima.

Vestido com um abrigo de moletom azul e deitado em sua cama com a perna enfaixada apoiada numa pequena pilha de almofadas macias, Edward me pareceu tão miserável quanto um animal ferido e enjaulado. Parecia estar triste, entediado, sofrendo. Lutei com todas as minhas forças contra o impulso de correr para cima dele e abraçá-lo.

Além do mais, ele não ia querer que eu o abraçasse. Edward estava obcecado com a idéia de me salvar de mim mesma.

— Oi — disse ele num tom cauteloso, me olhando direto nos olhos.

— Oi — cumprimentei, me sentando na cesta de roupas perto da porta.

Desejei poder partir para Paris naquele exato segundo. Eu poderia terminar o colegial lá. Então, depois de quatro brilhantes, porém solitários anos na Sorborme arranjaria um apartamento barato em Montparnasse e construiria uma bela carreira de jornalista. No meu tempo livre escreveria histórias de amor e traição com desfechos trágicos. E, mais importante, nunca mais em minha vida teria de ver Edward Cullen.

— Viemos perguntar se você gostaria que trouxéssemos alguma coisa pra tornar o seu confinamento um pouco mais suportável — explicou Emmett.

— Obrigado — disse Edward com um tom de voz inexpressivo e sem parar de me olhar.

Desviei o rosto, perguntando a mim mesma se Tanya estaria vindo para lhe fazer companhia.

— E então, qual vai ser a sua encomenda de vídeos? — perguntou Emmett. — E não se esqueça das guloseimas. Quer alguma coisa em especial?

— Pensei que você tivesse de ficar deitado até receber a alta do médico amanhã — observou Edward.

— Estou de pé desde que ouvi você gritar que nem um elefante ferido lá no quintal — replicou Emmett. — Se lembra de quem carregou você até o carro e do estacionamento do pronto-socorro até a sala de atendimento? Se lembra de quem subiu você pela escada até o seu quarto? Além do mais, esta família não dá conta de dois filhos machucados ao mesmo tempo.

— Bom, então já que você está definitivamente de pé e andando, podia levar Bella à peça da escola — propôs Edward sério, virando seu rosto na direção da janela. — Se vocês correrem, ainda pegam o finzinho.

— Acho que Bella e eu não vamos mais juntos a lugar nenhum. Mas talvez eu dê uma ligada pra Kate.

— O quê! — exclamou Edward chocado, sentando-se de um salto na cama. — Kate o quê?

— Kate Haupt — respondeu Emmett na maior tranqüilidade. — Bella e eu terminamos.

Edward me olhou ainda mais sério.

— Bella, você se importaria de esperar lá fora por alguns minutos? — perguntou. — Tenho umas coisinhas para conversar com o Emmett.

— Hã... tudo bem, acho que não me importo — respondi meio sem jeito, encolhendo os ombros.

Saí do quarto. Mas antes mesmo de que eu tivesse tempo de fechar a porta, Edward começou a gritar.

— Você terminou com Bella? Você é mesmo um panaca! Ela é superlegal, inteligente, linda, e os sentimentos que ela tem por você são de longe muito mais profundos do que os que qualquer outra garota já teve antes! — berrou Edward, furioso.

Apertei a orelha contra a porta. Para uma casa tão luxuosa, tanto as portas quanto as paredes eram sem dúvida bastante finas.

— Puxa, mano, que honra, nunca imaginei que você se importasse tanto com a minha vida — replicou Emmett calmamente. — Fico lisonjeado. E provavelmente você tem razão quanto às qualidades de Bella. Mas a decisão não foi minha. Foi ela que terminou comigo.

Silêncio.

— Hã?... — disse Edward depois de um segundo.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu. Foi Bella quem terminou o nosso namoro. Mas, olha lá, hein, não quero que você espalhe isso por aí. Poderia prejudicar a minha reputação.

Sacudi a cabeça com desgosto. Típico de Emmett. Justamente nesse ponto, achando que já fora o suficiente, empurrei a porta e entrei de volta no quarto. Edward me olhou.

— Isso é verdade?

— Isso o quê? — perguntei inocentemente.

— Sem essa, Bella, sei muito bem que você estava ouvindo atrás da porta — disse Edward.

— É, é verdade — respondi, reforçando com um gesto de cabeça.

— Então — interveio Emmett, dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward —, agora que tudo está esclarecido, por que você não me passa logo a sua lista de vídeos? Estou pronto pra ir.

— Quero o primeiro do Indiana Jones e o _2001_— _Uma __odisséia __no __espaço_— respondeu Edward com uma voz inexpressiva. — E quero o maior saco de batatas fritas que você encontrar, biscoitos de chocolate e uma garrafa grande de soda limonada.

— Seu desejo será cumprido, mano — disse Emmett. — Bella, dê uma olhada nele por mim enquanto vou à locadora. Ele parece mais ter despencado de um avião que de um telhado de três metros de altura.

Emmett saiu do quarto.

— Você realmente terminou com ele? — perguntou Edward quando teve certeza de que seu irmão já acabara de descer a escada para o andar de baixo.

— Foi — respondi mais uma vez, me sentando na beirada de sua cama.

— Olha, Bella, se estraguei a sua chance de ser feliz com o Emmett, sinto muito, eu...

— Não foi isso o que você disse pouco antes de cair do meu telhado — relembrei, interrompendo-o.

— Eu apenas não queria que você se machucasse e... e parece que acabei fazendo justamente o contrário.

— Não foi por sua causa, Edward — comecei, com uma voz suave. — Você tinha razão. Não teria dado certo entre mim e Emmett. Finalmente percebi que não o amo. Eu amava a imagem que tinha dele, do cara mais bonito e mais charmoso do mundo. Mas graças a você descobri que Emmett não é o tipo de cara que quero como companheiro. Quero alguém que vá dançar comigo, não se exibir para os amigos. Alguém que converse comigo por horas, não que fique horas assistindo televisão. Alguém que tenha sentimentos profundos por mim, pelos outros e pela vida, não alguém que viva sempre na superfície.

— E você conhece alguém assim? — perguntou ele, quase num sussurro.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Queria gritar "você, seu bobão!", mas depois de tudo o que Edward me dissera antes de eu praticamente empurrá-lo pela janela, eu tinha ficado ressabiada. Não ia confessar a ele os meus verdadeiros sentimentos depois de ele ter dito de maneira indireta, porém bastante clara, que não estava interessado em mim, que teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa por qualquer outra garota que estivesse saindo com seu irmão. E, além de tudo, havia Tanya Denali.

— Não, Edward — menti, com as lágrimas já começando a marejar nos meus olhos. — Não conheço ninguém assim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Agora que já está na reta final (ultimo capitulo essa semana!), as coisas vão se esclarecendo. Já dava pra ver que a Bella não amava o Emmett, só a imagem de homem perfeito dele, e esses dois se enrolam viu, vamos ver como vai ser quando eles ficare juntos *suspira*_

_Quero manda um beijão pra **ManuelaSusin, DaysCullenB.S , ferpbiagi **e a** Lih** ( você viu que ele não morreu neah?rsrs), obrigada pelas reviews flores *-*_

_**ATENÇÃO:** Eu tenho que escolher uma fic pra ficar no lugar desta, e dessa vez vocês escolhem *-*_

_Coração Dividido_

_Bella Swan é uma típica garota da cidade grande. Adora pizza, cinema, televisão e tem uma incrível turma de amigos com quem se diverte o tempo todo. Sonha em fazer uma boa faculdade e curte seu novo namorado perfeito . Tudo vai bem até que seus pais decidem mudar de vida. Cansados da agitação de Nova York, eles resolvem cuidar de um sítio no estado de Wyoming, no Velho Oeste americano. De uma hora para outra o mundo de Bella desaba. Não há mais namorado, televisão, cinema ou pizza. Em vez disso, ela tem de aprender como tirar leite da vaca, alimentar galinhas, cortar lenha, dirigir um trator... Seria um pesadelo, se o belo e vigoroso Edward Cullen, vizinho e colega de escola, não se dispusesse a ajudá-la.  
>E logo Bella se vê diante de um dilema. A quem ama de verdade? Edward, o atraente cowboy daquela cidadezinha perdida do interior, ou o fascinante namorado, que a quer de volta a Nova York?<em>

_e..._

_Brincando com fogo_

_Empresário bem-sucedido, Edward adora as mulheres... o modo como se movem, falam, cheiram... e outras coisas. Ele adoraria passar horas mais do que agradáveis com Bella e fazer sexo selvagem com ela, mas sua irmã declarou que a rica designer de interiores estava fora de seu alcance, e até mesmo o fez jurar que fecharia os olhos para aquela jovem inexperiente que já tivera seu coração partido por homens exatamente iguais a ele. Mas Bella determina-se a ter um escaldante fim de semana de intenso prazer sob os lençóis com Edward, e não aceitará de maneira alguma um "não" como resposta. Edward lhe propõe uma aposta: quarenta e oito horas de infindável sedução e quem fizer o outro sucumbir primeiro ao jogo de sedução será vencedor... Mas ganhará o quê?_

_._

_Deu pra ver que são fics bem distintas entre si. Garotas, façam suas escolhas e votem: a decisão é de vocês._

_Bjcas,_

**_Days3._**


	12. Um encontro casual

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Arlynn Presser __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 – Um encontro casual<strong>

— Vamos lá, Bella, vai ser legal! — me estimulou Alice.

— Não estou a fim de ficar segurando vela — objetei pela décima vez.

— Eu sei muito bem que faz tempo que você quer ver esse filme — insistiu Alice.

Ela não ia mesmo desistir.

— Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou — concordei por fim.

— Ótimo. A gente pega você às sete e meia.

Depois que Alice desligou o telefone, refleti sobre os rumos que estava dando à minha própria vida. Fazia duas semanas que eu tinha terminado com Emmett. Pouco depois ele e Kate tinham começado a namorar. Alice e Jasper também pareciam firmes. E mais uma vez eu me vira sozinha numa noite de sábado. Por isso Alice, penalizada, me convidara para ir ao cinema com ela e Jasper.

Eu não sabia o que era mais humilhante — se o fato de não ter companhia masculina para sair, ou ir ao cinema com a minha melhor amiga e seu namorado e me sentir atrapalhando a noite dos dois.

Alice e Jasper me pegaram na hora combinada, e fomos direto para o Multiplex. Havia uma fila enorme para comprar entradas.

— Vou entrar na fila da bilheteria — eu disse a eles — enquanto vocês dois ficam na fila dos que já têm entradas. Assim a gente pega um bom lugar.

— Ótima idéia — disse Alice.

Ela e Jasper saíram andando de braços dados na direção da porta de entrada da sala de projeção.

— Você se importa se eu furar a fila? — disse uma familiar voz masculina bem perto do meu ouvido.

Me voltei rapidamente.

— Edward! Oi!... — exclamei surpresa, me sentindo corar como sempre que o via ultimamente, como sempre que pensava nele.

— Você veio sozinha?

— É... Quer dizer, não. Vim com Alice e Jasper. E você? — perguntei olhando ao meu redor, certa de que veria Tanya Denali a qualquer momento.

— Vim sozinho. O que você acha de a gente se sentar juntos?

Concordei. Me sentindo meio tonta e mole, esperei em silêncio com ele na fila da bilheteria, e quando finalmente conseguimos comprar as entradas, fomos nos encontrar com Alice e Jasper na outra fila. Alice viu Edward atrás de mim e me lançou um olhar interrogativo, mas eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros como resposta.

Poucos minutos depois, durante os quais minha mente pare ceu não registrar absolutamente nada, Edward e eu já estávamos sentados lado a lado no escuro do cinema, e ele passara seu braço por cima do meu ombro. Quando o filme terminou, se alguém tivesse me perguntado como era a história, eu não teria sido capaz de contar nada. Zero. _Niente.__Rien._

Só conseguiria me lembrar de uma coisa: a maravilhosa sensa ção dos lábios de Edward colados nos meus.

Voltei para casa com Edward, no jipe dele. Quando chegamos, ele desligou o motor e ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Nenhum dos dois queria sair do carro. O sabor dos beijos de Edward continuava intenso em meus lábios, e eles imploravam por mais. Mas antes eu precisava de respostas para algumas questões importantes.

Respirei fundo.

— O que aconteceu com a Tanya? — perguntei. — Vocês dois não estão saindo juntos?

Edward pareceu genuinamente chocado.

— Claro que não! — respondeu. — De onde você tirou essa idéia?

— Fiquei sabendo que você levou ela ao Espresso Pacífico duas semanas atrás. Simplesmente supus...

— Tanya só queria conversar comigo a respeito de sua relação com Emmett, daquele interminável vai-e-vem entre eles. Ela achou que talvez eu pudesse lançar alguma luz sobre o assunto, ou pelo menos ajudá-la a entender o que havia de errado no namoro dos dois.

— E o que você disse a ela?

— Simplesmente disse que Emmett não está pronto pra nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério.

— Então não era um começo de algo entre você e ela?

— Não, claro que não.

Meus olhos sorriram por trás da cortina de água que se formara neles e que ameaçava transbordar para as minhas bochechas a qualquer momento.

A próxima pergunta era ainda mais difícil de fazer.

— Então... você ainda gosta de mim? Mesmo depois de eu ter me arrastado durante tanto tempo atrás de Emmett e de ter praticamente empurrado você do telhado?

Ele me puxou para si e me deu um longo e maravilhoso beijo que, mais uma vez, me fez ver milhares de estrelas e fogos de artifício.

— Isso responde à sua pergunta?

— Mas, Edward, eu não entendo... — insisti, ainda confusa. — Quando você entrou no meu quarto pela janela, me disse que não fizera o que fizera por se importar especialmente comigo. Disse que me protegera como protegeria qualquer outra garota que estivesse saindo com Emmett.

— Simples: eu menti — disse Edward, parecendo envergonhado. — Não queria contar a verdade: que estava apaixonado por você. Não queria pegar você no rebote de Emmett. Precisava dar tempo ao tempo. Pra ter certeza de que você tinha realmente se desligado dele.

Senti uma súbita claustrofobia dentro do jipe. Edward percebeu o meu estado de espírito e saiu do carro para me abrir a porta do outro lado. Ele pegou na minha mão e saímos andando à toa pelo grande quintal dos Cullen, sem falar nada.

Depois de uns poucos minutos Edward quebrou o silêncio.

— Você me faria um grande favor?

— Qual?

— Olha que é grande... Encolhi os ombros.

— Diga o que é, então.

— Mudar de nome.

— Para qual?

— Isabella.

— Mas Isabella é tão sem graça!

— Nunca achei isso. Aliás, nem eu nem ninguém. Não é o nome "Bella", nem os seus brincos, nem as suas roupas novas, nem o cabelo diferente que agora fazem todo mundo exclamar "uau!" quando você passa. Essas mudanças são bem-vindas, não me entenda mal. Mas nada disso é tão importante quanto o que está por dentro. E por dentro você é Isabella Swan. Além do mais, dá pra imaginar uma jornalista séria chamada Bells? Parece nome de _poodle_ de madame!

Reparei que tínhamos ido parar na varanda da piscina — o mesmo lugar em que Emmett dançara comigo pela primeira vez. Enxuguei energicamente as lágrimas que tinham começado a pingar dos meus olhos de repente.

— Deve haver algo de terrivelmente errado em mim, Edward. Não tem cabimento deixar de gostar de um cara e imediatamente me apaixonar por outro assim, como se tivesse mudado de uma estação de rádio pra outra.

— Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que talvez, lá no fundo, você sempre tenha sentido algo por mim?

Me virei e o olhei de frente.

— Sei de um jeito fácil de a gente descobrir se você realmente gosta de mim — acrescentou Edward num tom brincalhão.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele esticou sua mão. Cheguei mais perto dele, e um segundo depois estávamos nos beijando. Mais fogos de artifício. Mais estrelas. E uma fome que não tinha nada a ver com comida.

E perfeição. Pura perfeição. Aquilo sim era de verdade. Quando Edward finalmente me soltou, olhei para os olhos dele. E não quis mais desviar o olhar dali, por nada deste mundo.

Não voltei a Paris em janeiro. Em vez disso Edward e eu fizemos uma bela viagem de férias para as montanhas, com mais dois casais: Emmett e Heidi (a última garota de Emmett — certas coisas nunca mudam), e Jasper e Alice.

Mas antes houve o baile de fim de ano da escola. O melhor baile da minha vida. Dancei quase todas as músicas com Edward. Seus braços fortes envolvendo meu corpo, me guiando delicadamente pela pista de dança... Me senti uma princesa, não tanto por causa do meu chiquérrimo longo de seda azul, mas sobretudo porque Edward, tão bonito, tão elegante e tão natural em seu _smoking,_parecia um verdadeiro príncipe.

A última música foi uma lenta. Edward e eu continuamos dançando depois que a canção terminou.

— Gostaria de poder ficar assim pra sempre — falei baixinho, me aconchegando mais no corpo dele.

— Vamos ficar — sussurrou Edward no meu ouvido. — Eternamente.

E acho que ele tem razão.

_._

_._

_._

_Querida Gianna,_

_Recebi o seu cartão-postal da Espanha hoje mesmo. Não consigo acreditar que você fugiu com o seu namorado. É tão romântico! E que tal a Espanha? Ouvi dizer que a Costa dei Sol é deslumbrante. Espero algum dia poder conferir._

_Fiquei contente por você ter me mandado o seu endereço temporário aí. Escrevi pro endereço de Paris já faz um bom tempo, e como não recebi nenhuma resposta pensei que você tinha se esquecido de mim._

_Tenho __algumas __boas __notícias __pra __dar: __estou __apaixonada,__e__ desta __vez __é __real! __Não __por __Emmett, __mas __pelo __irmão __dele,__ Edward._ Incroyable!

_É__ uma __história __muito __longa __pra __explicar __por __carta.__ Conto __a __você __pessoalmente_ — _quando__ nos __virmos __daqui __a __três __meses!_

_Pois é, essa era a outra grande notícia: estou indo passar a Semana Santa com os Thibault, e Edward vai junto! Ele nunca esteve em Paris, e quero mostrar a ele a Torre Eiffel, o Arco do Triunfo, e todos os lugares que eu mais adoro nessa cidade. Mas, acima de tudo, quero mostrar a ele uma coisa maravilhosa, maior do que tudo no mundo: o quanto eu o amo._

A bientôt.

_Mil beijos,_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Own meninas acabou, mas eu estou feliz, por que nesse meio tempo, recebi o carinho de meninas que realmente se apaixonaram pela estória, e é isso que nos motiva._

_Um graande beijo pra **Lolitasss, ManuelaSusin, DaysCullenB.S, nataalya13 **e a** Lih**, obrigada pelas reviews flores, e pra quem tem conta e naum recebeu minha PM, me digam._

_Já que é o ultimo capitulo, não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews, aquelas que nunca escreveram uma review, me deixem saber o que vocês acharam também ^^_

_**PS:** Estreiarei fic nova amanha, dêem uma olhada para ver qual ganhou, e me deixem saber o que acharam. Para quem votou na outra, não se preocupe, eu vou adaptá-la, só não por enquanto por falta de tempo, por isso a votação..._

_Bjcas flores,_

_**Days3.**_


End file.
